


Bodies in Motion

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Wayne Designation CAU9569BIM9698BA [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Attempted Sexual Assault, Co-Written, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, First Crush, First Love, First Meetings, Implied Bullying/Fighting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Polyamory, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Wayne is the only family Dick Grayson has left after his parents' death, so Dick takes it upon himself to make his own family and learns to love on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, Ischa wrote an epic series (War). And Icalynn felt compelled to write a few extra scenes... Which triggered the idea and premise of this series... the rest you can say is history!
> 
> This is the main story arc that we will be posting in the series. 
> 
> John's POV by Icalynn  
> Dick's POV by Ischa
> 
> Beta'd by avya7x
> 
> Will be adding additional parings and warnings as needed... this is a work in progress.

~zero~

Well, Dick thought his heart racing, that would explain a thing or two. He pressed his back to the expensive wood paneling until it started to hurt and then exhaled slowly.

Bruce and John clearly weren’t aware he was home already or they wouldn’t be doing what they were doing…and Dick really needed to get out of here. Now.

He pushed away from the wall and started running. He was light on his feet and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. So he was pretty sure they hadn’t heard him at all. 

John should have told him, he thought bitterly, as he stormed through the door to the back garden. John should have told me that he was fucking Bruce, Dick thought meanly as he made his way to the small forest. He cut his cheek on a branch, but ignored it until he was too exhausted to run anymore.

He let himself fall into the high grass and stared up at the leaves, rustling gently in the wind.

Dick could, he guessed, run away and join a circus. He was still in great shape, because flying was all that he knew, all that he loved, and all that he had left after his parents died.

And then he got attached to John and Bruce, John…who, fuck. Dick closed his eyes. He had been dimly aware that something in the way he was feeling about John had changed in the last few months. However, seeing him with Bruce kind of drove it home for Dick.

Dick was stupidly in love with John, had been for a while. Probably since the first time he saw him and dropped into his lap and they bonded over the loss of their parents.

Dick wished he never found out about it. About how he really felt about John and that Bruce and John were fucking.

It hurt, the knowledge that he was too late, that Bruce finally returned John’s affection… now John would never see him as anything more than just a friend for fuck’s sake.

He turned on his stomach and rested his head on his arms. He would just stay here for a while until he figured out what the hell he was going to do about this mess he called his life now.

~+~

“Where’s Dick?” John questioned as he leaned against the door frame. Dick had mentioned he’d be back today and John had wanted to see him, plus it gave him an excuse to swing by the manor. Wayne hadn’t called, but he should have expected that much.

John had pushed Wayne’s buttons until they were both breathing heavily, their bodies pressed against each other and John had finally claimed Wayne’s lips in a searing kiss. 

That kiss had fueled every waking moment for the last few days and he ached for more... but Wayne refused to cross the line and he had pulled back almost immediately, telling John he had overstayed his welcome and had kicked him out. 

It was fucking frustrating. 

“He’s not due back until the end of the week,” Wayne replied from his desk, not even looking up at him. 

“But-”

“Blake.” Wayne cut in. 

John’s eyes widened and he glared at Wayne, “Oh, so now it’s fucking Blake? Do you think that changes what happened the other day?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit.” John snapped and he crossed over to him, banging his hands on the desk and forcing Wayne to look up. 

Wayne’s gaze bore into him, the intensity alone threatened to bring John to his knees... but he wasn’t going to back down. John had wanted Wayne since the first time they had met and every night after that. Lucas had helped fan the flames, but he was still aching for Wayne's touch. “You should go.” 

“Make me.” 

Wayne’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and John wanted him to try, it would force Wayne to touch him. John wasn’t a naïve virgin and he could see the desire written all over Wayne’s face. It mirrored his own... and fuck it. 

John practically flew over the desk, pulling Wayne into a kiss and moaned when their lips touched, igniting a spark of lust, desire... pure fucking need as John dug his fingers into Wayne’s shoulders and pressed their bodies together. 

Wayne tensed slightly and John used it to his advantage, biting at Wayne’s lip and pushing Wayne back against the chair as he straddled him. Wayne’s hands were immediately on his thighs and John knew that Wayne could force him off easily but this time he didn’t… and for just a split second everything was hanging in the balance and John prayed to the fucking Batman that Wayne would give in. 

John didn’t know why Wayne held back, John knew he was young… but age wasn’t everything and this just felt so right. John knew he came on strongly, but it was the only way that Wayne would even take notice. 

John whimpered, rocking against him as Wayne’s resolve broke and gave in to whatever the fuck this was. Wayne returned the kiss with equal fever and John responded. 

The chair creaked as they moved. John’s hands sought out and tugged at Wayne’s suit, groaning when his fingers managed to touch his skin. He shuddered when he felt a jagged scar under his fingertips and it validated his suspicious even more. Bruce, fucking, Wayne was the Batman. 

“Bruce,” John moaned against his lips as Wayne’s hand wrapped around John’s cock and he nearly came from the heat of his touch. “Fuck, yes…” John dragged his fingers down Wayne’s chest and pushed his hand into Wayne’s pants, circling his hand around Wayne’s erection and stroking him. 

John was in pure bliss, every cell in his body on the edge of ecstasy. He had always imagined Wayne’s strong calloused hands on him… the heat of his breath against his neck, his fingers bringing him closer and closer…

John shuddered against Wayne as his orgasm washed over him and spurred Wayne’s. John hummed against Wayne’s lips kissing him as he clung to this moment. John felt giddy, “Fuck that was awesome.” 

Wayne snorted and John was afraid that he would pull away, but he didn’t. Wayne wrapped his arms around him and John felt so safe encompassed in his arms. This wasn’t what John had imagined as their first time, but he was hoping that this would be the first of many. 

John smiled against Wayne’s lips, kissing him once more not wanting to part even if the wet sticky garments were becoming an itchy nuisance.

John jumped at the cough and he glanced over his shoulder to see Alfred… and where Alfred was Dick wasn’t far behind. Dick. 

Fuck. 

Dick knew that John had always loved Wayne… But they never really talked about this and now? John looked to Wayne and his heart dropped at the mask that altered Wayne’s features once more that were so open a moment before. 

John scrambled off his lap, adjusting his jeans as best he could. “Hey, Al. Nice trip?”

“Not nearly as exciting as yours, I assume Master John.” Alfred commented. John’s face flushed and he had to look away. 

“Where’s Dick?” Wayne questioned and John had a horrible feeling wash over him.

Alfred raised a brow. “I had assumed to find him here. Master Dick wanted to surprise you.” 

Wayne tensed and got up, leaving the room without giving John another glance. It hurt that Wayne had so seemingly brushed him off and he suddenly felt jealous over Dick. He was family to Wayne and John was just… a friendly fuck? 

John closed his eyes, trying to force back all the feelings that swarmed in his head. “Dick’s never gonna forgive me for this and Bruce...” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“Master Dick is many things, but he’s not one to never forgive his brother and friend. And as for Master Bruce you’ll have to give him time.” 

John’s heart squeezed tight and he nodded. “This is so fucked up, Al. I don’t even know… ugh.”

Alfred gave him a sad smile and didn’t even scold him for his language. John wondered what Alfred had seen over the years and all the secrets he kept close. 

John scrubbed at his face, he needed to find Dick and he needed Wayne with every fiber of his being. He was so fucking screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**~one~**

Once more it was a typical day at St. Swithin’s and John hated every moment of it. If it wasn’t for some of the other boys he’d have lost it long ago. He closed his eyes, trying to push back the darker thoughts and the anger that still simmered deep in his bones. Father Reilly had mentioned another chance, another foster family… but that didn’t sit well and he had refused.

John had only a few more years and he would age out and then he’d be free to do whatever he wanted… or maybe he’d run off and join the circus.

John hung back from all the commotion. It was announced earlier that their great benefactor would be swinging by and they were told to be on their best behavior. He couldn’t help but laugh at that as he leaned back against the tree as Bruce Wayne drove up in a sports car and John had to look away. 

John tried to ignore the tug in his groin; he had it bad for Wayne. The last time Wayne showed up, he had a beautiful young woman on his arm… her name was Mary and she was rumored to be an aerialist in the circus. But that was before he suspected that Wayne was Batman... 

The kids talked about it and to them it was just speculation and rumors. But John knew, he felt it deep in his gut, even he had no proof, and it only made John more in awe of Wayne and he wanted him even more. 

“Watcha doing?” 

John jumped, looking up into a pair of the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. “Where’d you come from?”

The boy smiled brightly. “The tree, silly!” 

John couldn’t help but chuckle at that and he found himself smiling back. “What’s your name?”

“Dick!” He said his name with such enthusiasm that John laughed, grinning up at him.

“Yeah?” 

“Yep!” Dick nodded and in one swift move, flipped off the branch he was hanging from and dropped down into John’s lap with ease. 

John’s eyes widened in awe and he couldn’t help but stare at the younger boy. “Did you run away from the circus or something?” John joked.

“Maybe,” he wiggled his eyebrows and arched into a back flip off John’s lap and walked on his hands. John had never seen someone move so fluidly and with such ease… it was breathtaking.

“Show off,” John teased and Dick laughed, plopping once more into John’s lap.

“What’s your name?” Dick asked as he settled against him and looked up at him.

“John.” 

A shadow of darkness washed over Dick’s face and John frowned, wanting to take it back and tell him any other name. “That was my daddy’s name.” 

Dick’s voice was softer, stressing the ‘was’ and John suddenly understood the shadow that had crossed his feature. “Oh.” John inhaled, well that made sense he though off handedly, why else would he be at a home for boys. “I lost my dad too.”

“Your mommy too?” Dick questioned and John nodded. “Me too.” 

Dick suddenly slumped against John, wrapping his arms around him and John felt a tightness in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a long time. John normally didn’t care for people in his personal space but this boy had broken down all his barriers. John pulled him into a hug and they just sat there for a moment under the shade of the tree. 

“Did you make a new friend?”

John was speechless as Wayne hovered over them. Dick looked up. “Yep!” He grinned, snuggling closer to John. 

Wayne kneeled down beside them and John followed his every move, his heart skipping a beat at the sheer closeness. John’s never been this close to him and it was intoxicating. “I hope he’s not intruding.”

Before John could even think of a response, Dick replied for him.

“He was all by himself,” Dick stated as he sat back, pulling away slightly. “So I dropped in.”

Wayne laughed at that and John ached to hear him laugh again. 

“Literally,” John smirked as he glanced up at the tree. “I’m guessing that you brought this little monkey with you?”

Dick giggled, jumping up, and flipping over Wayne’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Wayne’s neck… it was a breathtaking move and John couldn’t help but wonder how many times Dick had practiced that little maneuver. “A monkey? Nah, mommy used to call me her little Robin.” 

John’s eyes widen, his heart skipping a beat. “That’s what my mom had called me too.” It was one of the only clear things he still remembered from his mom and he felt that it only brought Dick and him even closer together in some sort of way. A kindred spirit.

Dick tugged on Wayne’s collar. “Can John get ice cream with us?”

“John?” Wayne stressed looking to John for confirmation.

John nodded, holding his breath in anticipation as he looked to Wayne in hopes that he’d agree. 

Wayne glanced between them and who could really say no to Dick? “If John would like to join us.”

“Of course he does,” Dick grinned, winking at John. 

John found himself smiling in response. “I could go for some ice cream.”

“Yay!” Dick cheered, jumping off from Wayne’s back and dropping to his feet. He tugged on John’s hand and helped him up. “Let’s go.” 

John squeezed Dick’s hand back… he felt like he was hit by a tornado. This was unexpected, but he enjoyed the change. He glanced between Wayne and Dick, this was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**~two~**

John was cool, he was big and he was funny and he liked ice-cream as much as Dick did and he found Dick funny, but Dick always knew that he was funny anyway. And John liked Bruce. Dick could see it in the side glances John threw him. That was good. Bruce deserved to be liked by a lot of people and Dick just decided that John would be their friend. Dick had a gift for making the right friends. His mother had always said so. After all, he had found Bruce, did he not? Bruce and his parents became the best of friends.

“So, you are a circus runaway after all, hmm?” John asked.

“I didn't run away. Bruce took me home with him,” Dick said.

John grinned, but tried to hide it. Dick wondered if John wanted someone to take him home too.

“And that's how you got to live with Wayne?” John asked.

Dick nodded, licking his ice-cream. “Bruce took me in when my parents died. He and my mom and dad -”

“We were friends.” Bruce cut in. 

“He loved them very, very much,” Dick said with conviction. He knew it and Alfred said so too and Dick knew that Alfred didn't lie. 

Bruce looked away and over at the street. “Yes,” he said quietly, “I did...”

Dick grabbed Bruce's hand and squeezed it as hard as he could. “They loved you very much too.”

John gave Bruce an odd look, but as he saw Dick looking, he smiled. “You’re lucky to be able to live with Wayne.”

“Yes,” Dick said.

~+~

The orphanage looked a bit depressing, but Bruce told him he could look around as long as he wasn’t getting in any trouble or disturbing anyone. He hadn’t seen much of it before he found John hiding in the corner and now John gave him the tour while Bruce was talking with the headmaster. Boring adult stuff as John had called it, before grabbing his hand.

“I didn’t think we’d have to come back here,” Dick said, sitting on John’s bed.

“It was nice of Wayne to take me back here,” John replied.

Dick bit his lip. “Oh...yes. He would have to give you back.”

John laughed. “It's not so bad here. Lots of other kids,” John said.

“You like them? I miss the other kids at the circus. There aren't any people except for Alfred,” Dick asked.

“They're mostly okay, I guess. Who is Alfred?” John sat down on the floor and looked up at Dick. Dick let his legs swing back and forth, back and forth. He was getting restless again.

“I think he is Bruce's parent?”

“You're not sure?” John asked.

“No, he is...it's different. He is like a parent, but he isn't Bruce's dad, because Bruce's parents are dead.”

“Seems, we're all orphans here,” John said quietly.

Dick nodded, but he didn't like the sad look on John's face. “You should come over next weekend and stay.”

“What?” John asked.

Dick jumped up and did a back-flip until he was behind John. “We could play together.”

“What about Bruce?”

“Bruce doesn't like to play. Anymore,” Dick replied. He straightened up and looked out of the tiny window that oversaw the driveway. Bruce flashy car was being admired by a few boys.

“Did he play a lot before?” John asked gently. He stepped beside Dick and put his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick relaxed into the touch.

“He was amazing John. He was really good at the rings and on the trapeze, even he never did a show with my parents. He trained a lot and we had such fun.”

“But he doesn't like to do that anymore,” John said.

“No.”

“It's probably because it reminds him too much of your parents,” John said.

“What about me then?” Dick asked, turning to look at John, but John was staring at the car, his free hand rubbing his thigh slowly.

“What?” He asked.

“What about me?” Dick asked again. “Don't I remind him of my parents?” He asked, because how could he not remind Bruce of his parents? He had his father's eyes and his mother's black mop of hair. He had his parents’ last name.

“You do,” Bruce said from the door. “It's not a bad thing, Dick,” he added, opening his arms. John stepped away from him. Dick felt torn.

“We have to go?” He asked with a look at John.

“Yes, we have to go home, Dick.”

“Can John visit this weekend?” Dick asked.

Bruce's eyes strayed to John and after what felt like an eternity to Dick, he nodded. “Yes. I'll let Alfred know and hash out the details of the visit.”

Dick ran up and into his arms and Bruce cradled him against his broad chest. He felt always so safe with Bruce. Like nothing bad could ever happen to him.

“See you Friday, John!”

“Yeah,” John replied with a grin and a wave.

~+~

Dick was having a hard time adjusting to being in the manor all the time. He missed the circus; he missed his mom and his dad. He missed Bruce too, even if Bruce was home with him, he seemed distant.

So, it was a good thing that John would come over this weekend.

“Doesn’t he like me anymore?” He asked Alfred one evening when Bruce was gone again, his feet dangling back and forth, back and forth. His toes itched, everything itched. He needed to do something.   
But the manor had way too many things he could break. Mom had always told him to be a bit more careful around here, but Bruce had laughed it off. Dick missed Bruce's laugh. He didn't laugh that often anymore. But maybe Dick just felt that way because he hadn’t seen Bruce as often as he used too when his parents were still alive.

“No, Master Dick,” Alfred answered. “He loves you very much.”

“But you can love someone without liking them…” His mom always mumbled that about her Great Aunt Celia. That you didn't have to like your family, even if you loved them.

“He also likes you very much, Master Dick.” Alfred said, ruffling his hair gently, Dick leaned into it. He missed cuddling and being close. Bruce didn’t like being close anymore. The exception had been that one day at the orphanage, but maybe that had been all for show? “He is just very, very sad.”

“Because of mom and dad?” Dick asked and he tried not to cry, but he was very, very sad too. On some days more than on others.

“Yes,” Alfred said. “He loved your parents very much.”

Dick nodded. He knew that. Alfred had told him before, but he also knew it from experience. They were the best of friends since Bruce first arrived at the circus when Dick had been only seven.

~+~

“I want to go too!” Dick said looking up at Bruce with big eyes. He knew how that got him things. It had always worked with dad and with Bruce, at least before. Mom not so much.

“You would be bored-”

“I’m sure Master Dick would be very bored, Master Bruce. All those new video-games being showcased. Oh my. Very boring indeed,” Alfred threw in, he was dusting some old stuff, with his back to them.

Bruce glared. Dick grinned. 

“Its work,” Bruce stressed.

“I'll behave, I swear,” Dick said. “Cross my heart and-”

“Don't!” Bruce interrupted sharply.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred was now looking at them.

“I didn't mean anything by it, Bruce,” Dick said. 

“I know. I know. I'm sorry,” Bruce said and pulled Dick into a fierce hug. “I know.”

Dick hugged back and made a mental note to never use that saying again where Bruce could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

**three**

John waited out front, his bag slung over his shoulder... not that he was bringing much with him for the weekend. However, he was wearing his best jeans, the pair with only one hole in the knee and a tee that was mostly clean. It was not like he’s been to fancy things before and going to the Wayne Manor seemed pretty fancy to him even if it was for just a sleepover with Dick. 

John’s eyes widened when a slick Rolls-Royce stopped in front of him and Dick waved from the back seat. John waved back as Dick came bounding out of the car and practically tackled him to the ground in a massive hug. The boy’s energy continued to astound John and he laughed as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and spun him around. “Hey, kiddo.”

“Hi!” Dick grinned, hugging him. “Are you ready?” He asked eagerly, jumping on his toes...always moving. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” John smiled as he looked over to the driver that stepped out of the car and held the door open for them. “You got a fancy driver too?” 

Dick giggled, shaking his head. “That’s Alfred!” He tugged on John’s hand and John let Dick lead him to the car. “Alfred, this is John, my bestest friend...” 

John smiled at that. “The bestest, huh?” He cut in before the introductions were complete and ruffled Dick’s hair... no one has ever called John their best friend before. He looked to Alfred, trying to push back the sudden surge of emotions that the sentiment brought. “It’s great to meet you, Alfred.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Master John. We’ve made big plans for your stay.” Alfred smiled and John gaped in response... no one has ever treated him nicely like this, as if he was special. The last person to do that had been his mom. 

“I don’t need anything special,” John stated, feeling as if he didn’t deserve it either.

Dick nudged him, looking up at him with wide, blue eyes... “For me? I’ve been looking forward to it for the whooooooooole week. I planned everything!” 

John was sure that even the devil wouldn’t be able to say no to Dick and those bright puppy-dog eyes. “Okay, but next time nothing special at all, okay? It’s just me.” 

Dick beamed up at him, “Scouts promise!” 

“Now that that’s been settled, it’s time we head back; Master Bruce is waiting for us.” Alfred smiled. “Into the car, the both of you.” 

Wayne was waiting for him too? John wasn’t sure he was going to survive the weekend. 

~ +~  
Wayne Manor was historic, grand, and fucking expensive. He couldn’t believe that only three people lived here. There was enough space here for all the boys at St. Swithin’s to live comfortably. 

Alfred gave him the grand tour, highlighted with Dick’s playful commentary.

“That’s where I broke the vase when I was tumbling in the house,” he whispered. “But don’t tell Bruce. It’s a secret.”

“I won’t tell a soul,” John vowed and chuckled when Alfred gave him a knowing nod. 

They wandered and John stopped to look at the pictures and his eyes widened when he recognized the woman in one of the photos... with Dick and his dad? “That’s my parents,” Dick supplied, touching the frame. 

“Your parents,” John repeated as the words sunk into his head, the implications were astounding. The woman Wayne was clearly fucking was Dick’s mom... “Holy shit.” 

“What?” Dick asked, his brow crinkling in confusion.

“I met your mom,” John clarified. “She was with Wayne the day he visited, like he did with you.” 

Dick nodded, smiling brightly. “She liked helping Bruce.”

“I bet she did,” John snorted, implying much more than Dick’s virgin ears could be aware.

“Master John,” Alfred stressed in warning and John glanced over at him... well fuck. Alfred knew about it too. What was going on? 

John had so many questions and his lips parted to ask but Alfred simply shook his head, his eyes darting to Dick who was watching them carefully. “Soooo, where’s your room?” John asked, attempting to distract Dick from their conversation. It worked. 

“I have the best room,” Dick grinned, grabbing John’s hand and tugging him down the hall and up the stairs. “My mommy painted murals on the walls for me.”

John stopped in his tracks as he entered the room, his eyes widening as he glanced around... it was as if he was being transported into another world. It was simply breathtaking. The Big Top was in the distance with a banner at the top, Haly’s circus. “Wow.” 

Mary Grayson was not only a beautiful woman, she was a talented artist as well and John wished he could have seen her fly through the sky in their circus act. She must have been amazing... after all her son was damn amazing too.

“This is Zitka,” Dick pointed to the elephant and then he started listing off names and things as he walked around the room, but John’s focus was on the two men off to the side. It took John’s breath away... Wayne looked so happy, there was laughter in his eyes and a smile on his lips... he was looking at the other man with love and admiration. Dick’s father, Jon. 

Wayne was with Dick’s parents... the idea floored him and it gave John hope that maybe, just maybe, there could be something between them. It was a foolish thought, but he never really thought his crush would be more than that. However, John didn’t know that Bruce had loved another man before...

“And that’s my daddy and Bruce. Mommy made them pose for hours and hours and hours... but I couldn’t sit that long!”

“Yeah?” John smirked, wondering what else they were doing during those hours alone. “Where were you?” 

“Alfred took me to the park to play on the jungle gym... said a child needs fresh air and something.” Dick shrugged, “But Alfred was a little nervous when I went up too high. But I wasn’t scared; I’ve been up higher during our act.”

“Man, I wish I could have seen you guys up there… Wayne too.” John stated wistfully, knowing there would be no way to do that now. 

“Wanna see a recording?” Dick offered a light sparkling in his eyes at the thought of showing off just a little bit. 

“Yeah? I’d love to see you flying through the air.” 

Dick grabbed his hand and tugged him down another hallway and into a large room. “This is the media room.” Dick explained and John froze in his spot, his mouth dropping as he drooled over the electronics lining the room. It was a mini theater, with huge speakers and everything a boy could ever dream of. 

“Damn.” John picked up a video game on the end table and he gaped even more. “This hasn’t even come out yet!”

Dick glanced over at him, shrugging his shoulder. “They gave us a whole bunch when we went to the convention thingy. They like to give Bruce many things, ‘cause they like him best.” 

“I bet,” John, snorted. He never understood why they always gave the rich tons of free shit when the ones that needed the free stuff never got it. “Have you played any of them?”

Dick shook his head, “I don’t know how.” 

John blinked, but it kind of made sense. Dick wasn’t the type to sit in front of the TV and play a video game. He was meant to move around and play. “I can show you.” 

“I’d like that.” Dick grinned as he put a DVD into the player and the projector clicked on. 

The first thing John heard was Wayne’s laughter and John had to bite back a moan. John sunk down on one of the sofas as the woman he had met once waved at the camera. She was even more radiant, wearing a black and blue sparkling leotard.

“That’s my mommy,” Dick whispered as he tucked himself beside John and John wrapped his arm around him. 

“She’s very pretty,” John managed, but what he wanted to say was that she was fucking hot… but he didn’t think Dick would appreciate him lusting over his mom. 

Dick smiled, leaning his head on John’s shoulder. “Yeah.”

Her movements were fluid and graceful… it was as if she was meant to be an aerialist. John’s breathing hitched when Wayne joined her on screen and the video caught a side-glance between the two that pulled at his gut. They were so fucking hot together… and there was no denying that there was something between them. Their chemistry was electric.

Fuck me. John bit his lip as they climbed up the rigging and started to warm up… he was so transfixed with Wayne’s every move that he didn’t notice the other figure on the screen until Dick piped up. 

“There’s my daddy!”

The heat pulled in his gut as he watched the three of them interact and when Grayson stepped behind Wayne… and Wayne closed his eyes in pure bliss at his closeness – just for a second. John inhaled sharply, his senses were suddenly hypersensitive as he watched the three of them move in harmony and fly through the air in a complicated routine… it was like watching clothed porn. 

John felt flushed and he groaned, shifting in his seat as his body responded even more to the stimulus. Dick didn’t help as he cuddled close to him, it was purely innocent, but his body didn’t register the difference as Dick’s body heat soaked into him. Dick’s breathe tickled his ear and John had to relieve himself before he lost it. 

He jumped up from his seat and Dick looked at him strangely. “Bathroom?” John questioned holding his hands over the bulge in his jeans, hoping that Dick wouldn’t notice why he suddenly had to leave.

Dick’s eyes widened, raising a brow as he studied him. “Second door on the right… you okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” John forced a smiled and ran out of the room before Dick could figure it out. He sighed with relief when he found the bathroom and locked himself in. He splashed some cold water on his face, willing his erection away. “Fuck.” 

It was a little too late for that and he bit back a moan as he rubbed his hand against the bulge, trying to relieve some of the pressure. He pictured Mary, Grayson, and Wayne… flying together, touching each other. John leaned back against the door, unzipped his pants, and wrapped his hand around his cock.

He was so close, teetering on the edge as he stroked himself. “Fuck.” 

“John?” 

Wayne’s voice washed over John and he shuddered, trembling as his orgasm ripped through him. He banged his head back against the door and let out a breathy moan… his body was suddenly nothing but jelly: he felt so good. 

“John,” Wayne stated with more concern as he tried the door and John rushed to clean himself up. He had barely fastened his pants when the door opened up. 

“Whoa, hey. Privacy?” John gasped, his body still flushed from head to toe from his orgasm and he knew he must have had a goofy smile on his face… ‘cuz holy shit. 

Wayne raised a brow, taking a step closer to him. “You banged on the door.” 

John breathed in a little deeper and he leaned into Wayne so that they were almost touching. “I’m fine.”

“Dick was worried.” 

John ducked his head, rubbing his neck. “I just had to pee.” He looked up at Wayne who clearly didn’t believe him...he might even suspect why John was in the bathroom. 

Wayne held his gaze for a moment and then glanced over him. “Clearly.” 

John shrugged, not sure, what else to say and he was relieved when Dick came running in and grabbed at John’s hand. “You’re gonna miss the best part!” 

“We can’t have that,” John grinned at Wayne and let Dick pull him back to the media room. 

“See!” Dick squealed as he pointed to the screen and John looked to see a younger Dick flying through the air. 

“Wow,” John inhaled as he dropped down on the sofa, watching enthralled as Dick and his parents performed a breathtaking routine. “You’re really good.” 

Dick smiled brightly, “Thanks.”

John studied Dick on the screen. “You have your dad’s eyes and your mom’s hair… and facial features.”

“Does that make me a girl?” Dick questioned, jumping onto John’s lap making the most ridiculous face. John laughed. 

“No, no… just means you’re going to grow up to be even more attractive.” He smiled, running his fingers through Dick’s hair.

Dick smiled at John and then looked back at the screen. “Bruce says I look like them too… that it’s a good thing, but I dunno. I think it makes him sad.” 

John sighed, wrapping his arms around Dick. “Bruce loves you and it’s pretty obvious that he loved your parents too. I bet it helps that you do, that a small part of them is always with him.” 

Dick blinked, curling into John. “I love him too.” 

Me too, John thought to himself and just held onto the younger boy until Alfred fetched them for dinner. 

~+~

Alfred had cooked far too much food, but John enjoyed every bite. Dick was thrilled to have kid food, whatever that was supposed to mean. Nevertheless, he’d probably eat anything Alfred placed in front of him. He wasn’t a fussy eater and after the slop they fed him at St. Swithin’s this was a welcome diversion. 

After dessert, Alfred announced it was bedtime. “What?” John gasped, “It’s still early!”

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s after ten, Master John.”

John blinked, not even realizing how late it was. “It is?”

“Dinner was a little late since you two were watching the video footage….” 

John tuned out Alfred’s voice and thought back on the evening. Had they been watching the footage for that long? He had been so entranced that he barely noticed.

“Okay, okay,” Dick yawned as he got up from the table and John found himself yawning in response. 

“Time for bed, kiddo.” John smiled as he followed Dick and they made their way back to Dick’s room. 

John glanced around the room once more, “You know this is a pretty cool room.” 

Dick nodded. “I know, my mommy is the bestest.”

John sighed, “Wish I could have something like that from my mom.” 

Dick squeezed John’s hand, “We can share.”

“I’d like that,” John whispered, unable to trust his voice… the gesture meaning so much to him. God, this kid was truly a gift of love. 

They dressed into their pjs and John stretched out onto Dick’s bed, which was big enough to sleep a family of six, easily. “I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so much food in my life.” He was exaggerating a little, but not by much. Dick giggled, curling into him and it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep by his side... but John couldn’t sleep. 

John got up some time later, trying to find his way to Wayne’s office and after a few minutes of wondering around he gave up. “Damn.” He muttered more to himself when he saw a shadow to his right and he darted down the hallway. His eyes widened when he heard a few notes of music and he rushed forward and entered what appeared to be the music room… there was a piano, but nothing else. 

He looked around and stopped in front of the piano. John played a few keys, trying to find the sequence he had just heard. 

“Master John.” 

John jumped at Alfred’s voice and turned to him. “Oh, hey.” 

Alfred raised a brow, “You’re a long way from Master Dick’s room.” 

“I couldn’t sleep.” John replied quickly as he hit another key on the piano. “Then I kind of got lost… but then I thought I heard the piano and followed the notes in here… funny, huh?” 

“Indeed.” 

John sighed, realizing that Alfred wouldn’t say a thing and he reluctantly followed Alfred back to Dick’s room. “Thanks, Alfred.” 

“I know you’re curious about Master Bruce, but if you wish to continue to visit Master Dick, then you’ll need to respect his privacy.” Alfred stated firmly and John immediately felt guilty. 

“Understood.” 

Alfred smiled, “Sleep well, Master John.” 

John nodded, running his fingers through his hair. “Night.” John entered the bedroom and climbed back into bed. 

Dick yawned, his eyelids fluttering before he curled around him and drifting deeper into sleep. John ran his fingers through Dick’s hair and watched him as he slept for a moment. He looked even more angelic in his sleep… one day he was going to break a few hearts. 

John pressed a kiss to his forehead and eventually fell asleep. 

~+~

The rest of the weekend was a blur of activities… and soon it was time to go. John felt more at home in the manor than he has ever felt anywhere else. Dick made it so easy to love him and being around him. It was as if John was reclaiming part of his childhood that he had lost. 

They had played videogames for hours… and of course, Dick was a natural. The little bastard. John smiled, loving him as the brother he never had. Then they spent the next day playing in the pool… the indoor, Olympic sized pool. 

“Does he have to go?” Dick questioned once more, he had pleaded with Alfred and now Wayne. It was a kind gesture, but John had no delusions of the possibility of him staying permanently. 

“Dick,” Wayne stressed, his voice was deeper and it sent a spark of desire through John’s body. 

“It’s okay, Dick… I can come back another weekend. But I gotta go to school and um,” John paused, trying to think of something else. “If I don’t go back then I can’t be adopted like the other kids.” 

Dick gasped, exasperated. “But we can adopt you, can’t we Bruce?” His lower lip wobbled and tears pooled in his eyes and John would have given into him in a heartbeat. 

“Dick.” Wayne repeated once more and Dick stomped his foot, turning and running off. “I’m sorry, John.”

“It’s okay, I get it.” John shrugged he knew he wasn’t adoptive material… John had learned too late that the families didn’t want an angry boy and he had tried to downplay how much it had hurt to be passed over for the younger kids… He knew now how to fake it and he glanced over at Wayne, knowing that he knew how, too. “I had a really good time and it was a nice break from well everything… I’ll catch you later.”

Wayne nodded, looking over John’s shoulder to Dick who was moping at the door. He was fucking adorable and unable to resist. “We’ll make arrangements for next weekend.” 

That perked Dick up, “Every weekend? And holidays and-”

“We’ll see.” Wayne smiled. 

Dick grinned, flinging himself at John and giving him a hug. “See you soon.”

“See you soon,” John nodded, returning the hug. This was definitely better than a goodbye. He smiled at Wayne and glanced over at Alfred… he really could get used to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**~four~**

Dick was still somewhat angry with Bruce. He sat at the breakfast table on Monday. Alone. Because Bruce was sleeping or busy or something. John was home again. Bruce promised that John could come back every weekend and even the holidays, but Dick just didn’t get why Bruce couldn’t take John in as he took Dick in. 

“This is a big house, right?” He asked Alfred. 

Alfred nodded. “Yes, Master Dick.” 

“With lots and lots and lots of rooms.” 

“Yes,” Alfred replied, pouring Dick more hot chocolate. 

Dick took a sip. It was pure bliss. His mommy had always said so too. “And my mommy and daddy had a room here when we were between shows or on winter break.” 

“Yes,” Alfred said again. 

“Why can’t John just take one of the many, many rooms and stay here forever?” Dick asked, because Bruce hadn’t explained why John couldn’t. He had just said that John couldn’t. It didn’t seem fair. Because John was right, they were all orphans. 

“You’ll have to ask Master Bruce,” Alfred answered. 

“He doesn’t explain. He used to explain things to me, Alfred, but he doesn’t anymore.” 

Alfred sighed and ruffled Dick’s hair, but he didn’t say anything else on that matter. 

~+~

Dick waited until after dinner and then he followed Bruce to his office. 

“Dick.” 

“We need to talk,” Dick said and he tried to say it like his daddy used to. He didn’t think he succeeded, but Bruce nodded. 

“Take a seat,” Bruce said and Dick climbed into the big leather chair opposite Bruce. “I presume this is about John?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes,” Dick answered. “I don't understand why you won't take him in, like you did with me.” 

“Dick, I knew your parents. I loved them very much and they made me your legal guardian-”

“Does that mean that you _had_ to take me in?” Dick interrupts. 

“No, I did not. I wanted to take you in. You are all I-” Bruce took a breath. “They made me your guardian in case something should have happened, but even if they hadn't, Dick. I love you very much. I have known you for years. I would never have abandoned you.” 

“Like people abandoned John?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. “And I understand that you want to help him. I love that about you too, Dick. However, it is not that easy to adopt a child besides we don’t know John very well. Right? You wouldn’t take a random stranger in either. You would want to know that he is a good person-”

“John is a good person, Bruce. I know it.” Dick interrupted. He knew it. He knew it with all his heart. 

“Dick, John has a life and he has school and he has friends his own age. We can’t just take him home as if he was a stray kitten. Please be reasonable.”

Dick sighed in defeat. He knew that Bruce wouldn’t change his mind on that. Bruce didn’t want anyone living here. Bruce was very secretive. His daddy used to joke about it. 

“And besides,” Bruce said. “John will be eighteen in less than three years and he will want to go to a college or a university and then live his own life. It’s the natural thing to do.” 

“Like you coming to us and joining the circus?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, like that. Even if I doubt John would ever join a circus.” 

“He liked watching the recordings of my parents and you training. And me and mom and dad flying,” Dick said. 

“I bet,” Bruce, replied, but something in his tone made Dick’s eyes, snap to Bruce’s. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Nothing.”

“Okay,” Dick said, even if it wasn’t and he wanted to ask Bruce more questions. 

“Dick, there is another matter I wanted to discuss with you.” 

“Okay?” Dick asked and sat up a little straighter in the chair. 

“It’s about your education.” 

“School?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, school. Do you want a private tutor or should we find a private school-”

“What about the one John goes too?” Dick asked. 

“John goes to the Catholic school in his district that belongs to the orphanage,” Bruce said. 

Dick had no real idea what that meant. “Is a Catholic school bad?”

Bruce hesitated. “You’re smart and I think a private school would be better for you. You’ve never gone to a regular school before-”

“Not true,” Dick interrupted. “Before we came here every winter during break, I went to whatever school would take me for the time being.” 

“But this will be permanent, Dick,” Bruce said. 

“So I should choose wisely, right?” 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. 

“Then wouldn’t it be wise to choose a school I already know someone at? To have an ally?” Because Dick got it now, Bruce was worried the other kids at a public school would bully Dick. Nevertheless, wouldn’t the same happen in a private school? Besides, whatever, Dick wasn't afraid of bullies. Dick grew up with lions. 

“Dick, John is not the answer to everything.” 

“I know. However, he is a good person and he is my friend. I found him. Like I found you. Mommy used to say I have a keen knowledge of human nature.” 

“Yes, she did,” Bruce, said. 

“I want to go to school with John then,” Dick replied. 

“I'll let Alfred know.” 

~+~

Dick called John the next day to tell him about it. He was so excited to be out of the house and with other kids; he was bouncing on the bed while he waited for the Father to get John. 

“Dick?” John asked. 

“Yes! Guess what?!” Dick said. He clutched the phone tighter, looking around the room. 

John laughed. “I don’t know-”

“I’m going to school next week!” Dick blurred out. 

“Most kids aren’t that happy about it,” John teased. 

“I’m going to go to school with you!” Dick said gleefully. He jumped on the bed and restrained himself from doing a back flip. 

John was silent on the other end of the phone and Dick frowned, it wasn’t the response he had expected. 

“John? Aren't you happy we're gonna see each other every day now?” Dick flopped down on the bed and let his legs dangle. 

“Sure, I’m happy about that. But Dick...you can do better than this.” 

“What do you mean?” Dick asked confused. How could he do better than John? 

“My school...it’s an okay school, I guess. There are better schools and Wayne can afford to send you to one. With other kids like you.” 

“Circus kids? Orphans?” Dick asked a bit angry. “Because I doubt that.”

“Rich kids.” 

“I’m not rich, John. Bruce is,” Dick replied. All Dick had were memories and the show-outfits, the spares that were not burned in the crash. A show-poster and a handful of pictures Alfred made one summer when Dick had been nine going on ten. 

“He is your guardian, Dick. He loves you. He’ll give you everything.”

“No, he doesn’t give me everything, John. He doesn’t give me you,” Dick said softly. 

“I’m not a thing!” John snapped.

Dick swallowed. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“I know,” John said a bit calmer now. “I know. It’s just...I’m sorry,” he settled on. 

Dick wondered how bad the life of an orphan really was. He knew that he got lucky. If Bruce had not loved them all so much, he would be at an orphanage too. Possibly, not even in Gotham. 

“You don’t want me to go to school with you then?” Dick asked. 

“I don’t want you to go to my school,” John clarified. It was not the same. 

“Okay. I'll tell Bruce.” Dick said.

“Dick-”

“It’s fine, John, I understand.” 

“Okay, till next weekend then, Dick?” 

“Yeah, sure. Don’t forget your swim trunks!” Dick said and hung up. 

He jumped from the bed and ran to the door. He needed to talk with Bruce again. 

~+~

“Dick!” Bruce said as Dick jumped from the railing and landed smoothly in from of Bruce who was no doubt on his way to the office again. 

“Bruce! We need to talk,” Dick said, looking up at him. He had made up his mind. John was right Bruce had the money. He had lots and lots of money and Dick knew that you got things done with money. 

“By all means, lead the way then,” Bruce said, a smile curving his lips. 

Dick grabbed his hand and dragged him to the library instead of the office. His mom always liked the library the most, she would lounge on the thick carpet and read Dick stories when it was too cold outside to play.

“I talked to John and he doesn't want me to go to his school.” 

“I’m sorry Dick.” 

Dick shook his head. “No, it’s fine. It is because his school isn’t that good. You were right there are better schools,” Dick looked at him then. “He said he doesn’t want me to go to his school, he didn't say he doesn't want to go to school with me, Bruce.” 

“Dick-” 

“I want to go to school with John. I want to go to a good school with John and you can make that happen.”

“I can’t pull John out of his school and just put him in a private one, Dick.” 

“Why not? I changed schools all the time when we were on tour.” Dick asked. 

“For one, you have to have really good marks to get into one of the good schools,” Bruce said.

Dick nodded. He wasn't sure he had good marks, but his mom had always said he was smart and when he was in school, he got all B’s, except in math. “Okay, we can ask John how good he is at school.” 

“And then we need to ask John if he wants to change schools. Dick, you’re being selfish with this request.” 

Dick frowned. Was he being selfish? He wanted to go to school with John, yes, but he also wanted John to go to a good school. “If you go to a good school, you can go to a good university and be a doctor or a lawyer or something important, right?” 

Bruce nodded. “Yes.” 

“You went to good schools, right?” 

“Yes and still the best thing to happen to me was when I ran away with the circus...” Bruce said fondly. Dick grabbed his slacks and tugged. 

“But you have a company and you’re important. People give you free stuff. I want John to have all these things too. I know he will work hard. Can’t we just ask him?” He opened his eyes really wide, because he figured out at a young age that it had an effect on adults – and girls. 

Bruce picked him up, his arms outstretched, holding Dick away from his body, and looked at him hard. “Yes, we can ask him if he wants to change schools.” 

“So he can be someone really important one day,” Dick nodded and slung his legs around Bruce’s middle. 

~+~

John had straight A’s with an occasional B. Dick wasn’t surprised. However, as John had school today he wasn’t here while the adults discussed his future. Father Reilly looked like he didn’t know what he was doing here either, but he looked pleased nevertheless that someone was taking an interest in John. 

Dick had the feeling Father Reilly really liked John. 

“He is very good at school,” said Mrs. Ivarsson, handing John’s report cards back. “We will see after he takes the exam. But the standards at our school are a lot higher, Father Reilly, and John will probably have trouble catching up,” she continued. Bruce was nodding at her. Dick liked her hair; it was so light it looked nearly silver. 

“You recommend a private tutor then?” Bruce asked and Dick tuned them out. He looked over the walls in the office and then out of the window. His feet were tapping restlessly until Bruce put a hand on his knee. Dick ducked his head. 

“Do you want to go outside and take a look around?” Mrs. Ivarsson asked. 

Dick nodded but then looked to Bruce for permission. Bruce was funny about letting Dick go explore on his own. Mrs. Ivarsson saw the hesitation too because she said. “The grounds are perfectly secure, Mr. Wayne, I assure you he will be safe here.” 

“Can I go?” Dick asked. 

“Stay close by and no showing off,” Bruce answered. 

Dick nodded hopping from the chair. 

“I understand Richard grew up in a circus...?” Dick heard Mrs. Ivarsson ask and then he was out of the door and exploring his new school. 

~+~

Dick was awed. The grounds were big as was the school and the gym was awesome and empty. He dragged a few mats into the middle of the gym and started to warm up and then he just let go and did some handstands and backflips and it felt so good to be able to do this without needing to worry about breaking things or knocking into furniture. There were rings, Dick noticed, and he rubbed his sweaty palms clean on his pants, stripped out of the cardigan and dress-shirt so he was only in his t-shirt and pants, (he threw the shoes and socks aside as soon as he had entered the gym) and grabbed the rings. 

~+~

When Bruce found him, he was just doing a double backflip onto the mat from the rings. He landed smoothly on the mat, wiping sweat from his forehead. 

“What did I say?” Bruce asked and Dick looked at him. Bruce, Mrs. Ivarsson, and Father Reilly were standing in the door with some kids. 

Dick ducked his head. “No showing off. I wasn't! The gym was totally empty when I started...” he trailed off and began to pick up his clothes. 

Bruce handed him his shoes and socks. Dick nodded. 

The kids in the hall were whispering. Dick chanced a glance at them. A blonde girl smiled and he smiled back. 

“Come on, we’re done here for now,” Bruce said, putting an arm around Dick. Dick leaned into him just a bit. 

~+~

“So?” Dick asked in the car. “What did you and the other adults decide?” 

“That you will have to take the entrance exam, but Mrs. Ivarsson is pretty sure you will do fine, because you’re young, she can justify taking you in no matter what.”

“What about John?” Dick asked. 

“She will take him, if he passes the entrance exam. Like everyone else.” 

“Okay...” 

“We will get him a tutor, Dick.” 

Dick lit up and turned a bit to look at Bruce. “Thanks Bruce!” 

“You’re welcome,” Bruce replied. 

~+~

Dick wasn’t afraid exactly as Alfred parked the car outside the school the next month. He was a bit nervous like he used to get before shows in big cities. Like Metropolis or Gotham. 

It helped that John was already waiting for him at the gate. He waved and John waved back. John declined a ride with Alfred, because the orphanage was on the other side of the city and he didn't want to be any trouble. Dick understood. 

Bruce had taken him aside yesterday after dinner and explained that kids were kids and that he might be called names because he grew up in a circus, but Dick wasn’t afraid of that. He was a bit more concerned what people might say about John because John lived in an orphanage. He didn't look different from the other kids in his uniform. It was new like Dick’s own. Alfred had taken them both to the same tailor to get it done. 

“Are you ready, Master Richard?” Alfred asked, opening the door for him. 

Dick took a deep breath. “Yes. Let’s get this show started.” 

Alfred smiled. 

It would be fine. Dick grinned as he jumped out of the car and ran up to the gate where John was waiting. 

“Nervous?” John asked, ruffling his hair. 

Dick smiled up at him. “Nah. You?” 

“Nah, they're just kids like us,” John answered. 

Dick nodded. However, secretly he though they were much luckier than the other kids were. After all, they had each other and Bruce who cared about them. “Hey, Dick,” John said, not looking at him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks.” 

Dick grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “You’re welcome, John.” He let go of John’s hand and squared his shoulders. “See you at lunch John!” He said and dashed off. 

“See you at lunch Dick!” John shouted and Dick laughed, winking at a few girls he passed on the way to his classroom. 

It would be fine, better, Dick thought. It would be fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**~five~**

John tapped his pencil against his notebook, his fingers threading in his hair as he tried to concentrate on his work. He tugged lightly on the strands, cursing when he couldn’t seem to understand the complexity of the problem. Maybe he had taken on too much with this new fancy school and harder caseload.

Sure, he had passed the entrance exam with flying colors, he wasn’t an idiot. However, placing him in the advance classes may have been a stretch. John groaned, hating that he needed to ask for help. After all, he was used to getting things done himself.

“Problems, Master John?”

“That’s all I got, pages and pages of calculus problems.” He groaned, looking up at Alfred. “Do I really need calculus? I mean, seriously… fuck this.” He tossed his pencil onto his books.

“Language,” Alfred stressed and John sighed, they have already had the language talk before… virgin ears and all that. The things he would do for Dick.

“Yeah, yeah.” John rubbed his neck. “Can’t I just join Dick in the pool? Who gives homework on the weekend?”

“You might want to take up Master Bruce on his offer,” Alfred replied instead of answering his rhetorical question and John groaned. “A tutor would be beneficial.”

John crossed his arms over his chest, grunting at the thought. “Yeah, just another thing for the kids to tease me about.” He grumbled more to himself and Alfred raised a brow. “I dunno.”

Alfred nodded, “Just give it some thought, Master John.” He paused. “Would you like some tea?”

John rubbed his neck again, “Yeah, sure… wanna do my homework too?”

“I’m afraid my math skills are a little rusty, but if you need help in history I may be more of a service.” Alfred offered and John laughed, shaking his head.

“Just ‘cause you lived it, doesn't mean it’ll be much help!” John laughed, sharing a smile with Alfred. “Thanks.”

Alfred left as John returned to his work and he barely looked up when Alfred placed a tray of tea and some cookies. John managed to do a few more problems as he nibbled on a cookie before he was interrupted again.

“Jooooooohn!”

John chuckled, smiling as he heard Dick calling to him and he laughed when Dick’s head suddenly popped up across from him. His black hair was still wet and plastered to his face, “Hey, kiddo.”

“Are you done yet?” He asked, reaching out and touching one of John’s schoolbooks.

“I’m kinda stuck,” John confessed and Dick sighed dramatically.

“But I wanna play, it’s the weekend!” Dick climbed over the table and John pushed back on his chair to allow Dick to plop down on his lap. “Whatcha’ working on?”

“Calculus,” John began and laughed when Dick scrunched up his face.

“What’s that?” He asked, looking at the math problems in front of John.

“It’s math,” John explained in the most simplest terms, knowing it was a little too much for Dick to understand at his age.

Dick nodded his head, scribbling a few numbers on the paper and drew a convincing graph, but it was all wrong. “All done!”

John snickered at Dick’s attempt, but he was so done with the headache of it all. “You are the best, Dick, did you know that?”

“I’m the bestest.” He grinned and jumped off John’s lap and grabbed his hand. “Let’s play.”

“Twist my arm,” John chuckled and Dick laughed, pulling John toward the media room.

They settled down and played a few hours of video games. John loved watching Dick as he played: he couldn’t sit still for more than a few minutes. He’d be up on his feet, then his tiptoes then he’d jump onto the sofa and do a back flip off, all the while keeping perfect sync with the game.

“Circus brat,” John teased and Dick laughed, doing a cartwheel and dropping down on John’s lap. John wrapped his arms around him and Dick cuddled close. Dick stayed in his arms as they played for another hour or so.

“Dinner is served,” Alfred announced from the door. John paused the game.

“Is Bruce eating with us?” Dick asked, not budging from his spot… John had learned earlier that Wayne had been gone most of the week and John sensed that Dick was lonely.

“I believe he is, Master Dick.” Alfred nodded and Dick’s face lit up.

“Come on,” Dick urged as he jumped up and pulled John to his feet. “It’s time for dinner.”

John followed Dick into the dining room and he felt heat pooling in his stomach at the sight of Wayne… he wanted more than anything to kiss him. It was getting ridiculous how much over the last few weeks John has dreamt of Wayne, touching him, kissing him. His crush was getting worse and worse.

Dinner was more of a somber affair than John had expected, Wayne was in a mood… brooding or something. John didn’t know what his fucking deal was, but poor Dick was taking the brunt of it. John reached over and took Dick’s hand in his, squeezing it briefly.

Dick gave him a sad little smile as he finished his dinner. “I’m done, can I be excused?”

Wayne nodded, not even glancing over at him and it made John even angrier. Dick jumped up and fled the room and John stood up.

“What is your problem?” John demanded when Dick was out of earshot and Wayne’s gaze snapped to his. “He’s just a kid, he was so excited that you’d be here for dinner and then you go and fuck it up.”

Wayne’s eyes narrowed on him and his lips thinned. “John.”

“Don’t,” John shook his head. “Dick has been hurting and you’re being a fucking baby, brooding and shit. This is bullshit… I’m not going to see Dick treated like this. You’re his guardian and I know you love him as much as he loves you.” He sighed, rubbing his face. “Pull your head out of your ass and pull it together. Dick’s already lost his parents and this is the second chance. Don’t fuck it up.” 

John sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He left before Wayne could respond. He didn’t want to hear it and he probably just fucked this all up for himself, but he honestly didn’t care as long as Wayne would respond more to Dick.

“Hey,” John forced a smiled as he knocked on Dick’s door and saw him curled on his bed looking like a wounded puppy… it wasn’t a good look and it made John’s chest ache. “Wanna go get some ice cream?”

Dick perked up a little, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes. Dick nodded and John offered him his hand. The boy flew into his arms and John picked him up, giving him a big hug. John kissed his brow and ruffled his hair then he put him down and they walked to the kitchen. “So where does Alfred hide the good stuff?” John asked as he opened up the freezer.

That brought out a small giggle and Dick bounced on his feet, looking more like his old self. “The big white container!”

John raised a brow; there were no markings on it. “This one?” He pointed to it and Dick nodded.

“It’s the bestest ice cream in the world!”

“Yeah?” John smirked as he grabbed it and put it on the counter. He opened it up and his eyes widened when he looked into it. “It’s blue.”

Dick giggled. “Yep, it’s Gypsy Magic.”

“Huh,” he was baffled… he’s never seen blue ice cream before. He grabbed two bowls and scooped out the ice cream. He glanced over at Dick and saw Alfred standing in the doorway. “Would you like some, um…? Gypsy Magic?”

Alfred shook his head, glancing at Dick. “I believe we already have some.” He squeezed Dick’s shoulder and Dick sighed happily, leaning back into his touch.

Dick was such a touchy, feely person… and John found himself liking it more and more too. John smiled, nodding his head as he continued to scoop the ice cream out.

“I’d like a bowl.”

John closed his eyes briefly as Wayne’s words washed over him… his tone was softer and it tugged at John’s gut. John turned to look at him. “I dunno, Dick, what do you think?”

Dick eyed Wayne carefully and Wayne knelt down in front of him, opening his arms. Dick rushed into his arms. Wayne whispered something into his ear as he lifted him up. “Yeah. But only one scoop, he’s getting fat.” Dick patted Wayne’s stomach and then laughed when Wayne tickled him in retaliation.

The scene was touching and John glanced at Alfred who smiled back at John… now these were the family moments that Dick deserved. “One scoop for Wayne and two for Dick and myself.”

“Two?” Wayne chuckled, looking between Dick and John.

“We’re growing boys!” Dick pointed out and John nodded in agreement. “Don’t forget the sprinkles!”

“The sprinkles?” John repeated amused as Alfred brought forth a little container that had silver sparkling sprinkles. John grabbed a handful and topped the bowls of ice cream. “There. Gypsy Magic for all!”

John passed out the bowls of ice cream and they gathered around the small kitchen table… John liked it in here better. It felt homier and more relaxed than the formal dining room.

“Dick promised this was the best ice cream in the world.”

“It’s not bad,” Wayne replied as he took a bite of the blue concoction.

“It’s yummy in your tummy.” Dick grinned, immediately digging in and John took a tentative bite.

It tasted like rocky road, “It’s pretty good.” He smiled, eyes widening when he noticed that everyone now had blue lips, tongues… and Dick suddenly had blue cheeks too.

“You’re a mess,” Wayne teased Dick who giggled with glee. Wayne suddenly licked Dick’s cheek and Dick’s smile lit up the entire room. He threw his arms around Wayne’s neck and pulled him into another hug.

John felt like he had missed something, but this was good… and he couldn’t help the flush of jealousy he felt, because he ached for Wayne to do the same to him. However, it wouldn’t be nearly as innocent.

They finished off their ice cream, Wayne took Dick back to his room to get ready for bed, and John went back to the library to finish his homework. He sighed heavily and sat back down at the desk.

“I hate calculus,” he stated a moment later as he tried to rework a problem and got the wrong answer… again.

“It’s not that bad.”

John rolled his eyes and looked up at Wayne. “I’m never going to use it… it’s stupid.”

Wayne chuckled and grabbed a chair, sitting down beside him. John inhaled sharply at the closeness and if he was having problems before with his homework there was no way he’d comprehend it now…. God, Wayne smelled good.

“May I?” Wayne placed his hand out and John gave him the pencil as he effortless solved the problem John had been working on all day.

“How did you do that?” He asked in awe and he sat enthralled as Wayne showed him a few tricks and John was able to do the next few on his own.

There was a lengthy silence and John looked to Wayne not sure what to say now. “Thank you,” Wayne said suddenly.

John blinked, not expecting that at all. “What?”

“This has been a rough week for me, it’s the first anniversary of my friends death…” he began and John waited for him to finish. “ I was being selfish and you were right.”

“Holy shit,” John gasped, knowing it must have been a hard thing for Wayne to do…he was always so private and closed off at times. John was curious about the friend he spoke of but he knew he couldn’t ask… he thought back to last year and his eyes widened as he recalled the events that took place. The Joker, the DA, Dent. He had to look into it more, later. “I know, I mean. Fuck.”

Wayne chuckled, shaking his head. “This is a learning curve for me as well. Dick’s lucky to have you as a friend.”

John felt his cheeks flush and he nodded, not sure what else to say.

“I think you’ve got this, go to bed. You have all weekend.”

John nodded, “I thought you were gonna kick me out.”

Wayne smirked, “Not this week.”

John smiled and he leaned in a little closer, he craved being near him too. “Can you show me another?” He asked and Wayne nodded.

“You should get that tutor, John it’ll help.” Wayne stated as he pulled away. 

John frowned, worrying his lip. “I can’t.”

“Why?”

John knew he was being stupid, “Look the kids give me so much crap as it is… ‘Cause of the fancy uniform and being able to come here on the weekends. It’s just not worth it.”

“You’re losing your street cred, huh?” Wayne mused and John shrugged.

“Kinda.”

“I’ll arrange for Miss Olga to come here on Friday afternoons, it’ll help.” Wayne stated as he stood up.

“Miss Olga? You’ve really already looked for a tutor for me?” John questioned as he followed his lead and got up.

“Of course, I only want the best for you, John.”

John didn’t know what to say, he was speechless… he knew, but he didn’t know that Wayne actually went through the effort. John took a step forward to hug Wayne, but then made himself stop, second-guessing himself.

“You’re welcome,” Wayne supplied and pulled him into a hug.

John practically melted into his arms and hugged him back… it was over far too soon and he nodded his thanks. “Goodnight.”

“Good night, John.”


	7. Chapter 7

**~six~**

Dick kicked against the empty chair. Bruce wasn’t there. Again. John couldn’t come home with Dick every day. Dick understood that, but it was hard to be a kid all alone in this big house. At least he had Alfred.

Dick sighed and put his head on the tabletop.

“What is the matter, Master Dick?”

“I’m bored,” Dick replied with another dramatic sigh.

“I see,” Alfred said and then he smiled. “Would you like to learn how to bake a cake?”

Dick perked up. “Hmm, John’s favorite?”

“We can try that,” Alfred answered.

Dick jumped from the chair and joined Alfred at the counter. It was a bit too high for him to see. He frowned, “I hope I will be bigger soon.” 

“I think you’re just right, Master Dick,” Alfred replied. “Can you get me the milk and eggs out of the fridge?”

“Sure!”

Baking a cake wasn’t that hard, Dick learned and the best part was decorating anyway.

Alfred let him use all the cool sprinkles and icing. His cake was the best cake ever and it looked it too.

“What are you two doing in here? It’s getting late,” Bruce asked and Dick turned to him.

“We’re baking!” He answered, rubbing his hands clean-ish on his apron and running up to Bruce. Bruce opened his arms and lifted him up.

“You’ve made a mess out of the kitchen and your hands, and your face, and your apron,” Bruce said, but he wasn’t mad. Dick knew it, he could sense it. His body wasn’t tense, so Bruce wasn’t mad.

“The bestest cake, Bruce, Alfred helped,” Dick replied, kissing Bruce’s cheek. It was stubbly. He made a face.

“The bestest, hmm?” Bruce asked. “What do you call it?”

“The John cake,” Dick said.

“Ah, makes perfect sense. It is after all a cake for John,” Bruce replied. “Will you make me one too?”

Dick grinned at him. “Will you stay with us this weekend? The whole weekend?” Dick asked.

Bruce made his thinking face and then nodded. ”Want to go somewhere?”

Dick lit up, hugging Bruce tighter. “Yes! I want to go to the bay! Let’s build something cool, yeah?”

“Sandcastles?” Bruce asked.

“Yeah…” Dick replied.

“Tell John tomorrow at school then that he should get his swim trunks and that he should also get his passport.”

“His passport Master Bruce?” Alfred asked.

“Yes, Alfred. I think a nice weekend on a beach not here would do us some good.” 

“Very well, Sir,” Alfred replied.

~+~

“We have to talk,” Dick announced as soon as Bruce came through the door.

Bruce nodded, “In my office or yours?” Dick knew he was teasing and he grinned. 

“Yours.”

Bruce offered his hand and Dick eagerly took it, squeezing it as they walked toward his office. “What is on the agenda?” He questioned as they reached the office and Bruce sat down.

“It’s a disaster!” Dick sighed dramatically as he climbed up on his lap.

Bruce raised a brow, “Hmm?” 

“John doesn’t have a passport!” He blurted out; Dick had been worried about it all day. 

“That does present a problem.”

“See! It’s a disaster.” 

Bruce smiled, ruffling his hair. “I can call in a favor and get one by the time we leave. There’s nothing to worry about.”

Dick sighed with relief and slumped against him. “We can still make sandcastles on the beach.” 

“Yes, we can.” 

~+~

“Where are we going?” John asked on Friday.

Dick shrugged. “I don’t know. He said the beach.”

“We have a beach here, Dick. I don’t need a passport for that,” John sat down on the bench in front of the school. They wouldn’t go back to the manor today. Alfred would get them and then they would drive directly to the airport.

“It’s a beach elsewhere,” Dick said. “I like all the beaches, John. Don’t you like being somewhere else sometimes?” Dick asked. Dick missed, being on the road sometimes. He missed flying and eating strange food and listening to different languages. 

“I’ve never been on a plane before,” John said, holding his backpack tighter. Alfred had gotten him that one, because his old had been all torn. “I’ve never left Gotham before.”

“You will like it!” Dick said standing up on the bench and spreading his arms wide. “It’s so much fun and everything looks so small from up there,” he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes briefly. He could almost feel the wind on his face. A soft breeze with a hint of salt and that slightly fishy smell of a sea in the summer. “We should get a lot of seafood too!” He jumped down and looked at John.

John smiled. “Seafood, hmm? Do you do anything else while I am gone, except eat?” John teased.

“I am a growing boy and I did bake you a cake this week, John. The bestest cake ever made,” Dick replied.

“Yes,” John said and ruffled Dick’s hair. Dick leaned into it. “You did and it was.”

Dick grinned. Of course, he knew that.

“Master John, Master Dick,” Alfred said from the car and Dick turned to him.

“We’re ready!” He had of course heard the car drive up, but he knew that Alfred would make himself known when the time was right.

“Yeah,” John said, getting up from the bench. “We’re ready.”

~+~

Dick buried his toes in the warm sand and looked over the beach and then the ocean. He breathed in deep. “I love it!” He announced with a look back at Bruce. He had been a bit afraid Bruce would take them to a fancy hotel like the last time he took them with his mom and dad. It had been fun back then too, but this was more like…well, what he knew. Like home.

John joined him, burying his toes in the sand too, and bumping his shoulder slightly. “I love it too.”

Dick grabbed his hand and tugged. “Let’s go swimming and then we should build a sandcastle, because tomorrow we’re gonna go down into the town and look at awesome stuff!”

“Like what?” John asked.

“Like whatever we want!” Dick declared. He knew that this weekend was a rare thing and would probably be a rare thing in the future, so it was important to make the best out of it. To do everything and show John everything too.

“Whatever we want, hmm?” John asked and then he grabbed Dick and threw him over his shoulder as he ran down to the water. Dick laughed and squealed and waved at Bruce who was standing on the small veranda of their beach house, smiling.

Dick closed his eyes and willed this moment to burn itself into his brain. He didn’t ever want to forget how happy he was, how happy John was, and how happy Bruce looked. Then he landed in the cool water and the moment was broken.

~+~

Dick didn’t really want to go to the local museum, but John had found it in a brochure and pointed it out. Therefore, they went and it wasn’t so bad at all. He wasn’t allowed to touch anything, but then he had to be careful around the manor too, even if by now Alfred had cleared away most of the expensive stuff where Dick was doing cartwheels.

John was soaking up knowledge like a sponge. With him pointing cool things out to Dick the museum wasn’t that boring at all.

Dick stretched languidly anyway as they stepped out on the street again. It was Saturday afternoon and he was getting hungry again.

“Let’s get seafood, yeah? Lots and lots and lots of fried seafood?” Dick asked. He could already smell it. Somewhere nearby someone was cooking. He sniffed.

“We can ask Alfred-“Bruce began. 

“No, let’s get something authentic,” Dick, said, stumbling a bit over his words. “Something made here,” he added. “Can’t you smell it? Someone is cooking!”

“Dick-”

“Please, please, please?!” Dick interrupted again.

Bruce sighed and John chuckled. “Fine. Lead the way then.”

Dick sniffed again and just picked a direction. It didn’t take long to find a small restaurant on a side street. The smells that came out of there were so delicious Dick’s stomach rumbled.

“This one!” He declared.

The sign above it was of a kraken and there were no letters on it. Dick liked it. It looked like a pirate- hideout.

John grabbed his hand and they stepped inside. Bruce following only a moment later.

~+~

When they made it to the beach house hours later, Dick was dead on his feet. He couldn’t eat a single thing and all he wanted to do was to curl up in bed with John and sleep. He mumbled something against Bruce’s chest, who was carrying him inside.

“Brush your teeth, Dick,” Bruce said gently.

“Hmm…” Dick replied, but as Bruce wanted to put him down, he just clung harder to Bruce’s pale blue shirt.

Bruce kissed his forehead and then put him down in the bathroom in front of the sink. “Come on, kiddo,” John said, lifting his shirt. Dick helped as best he could. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the toothbrush. 

“That’s it,” John whispered and Dick leaned into him while he brushed away. 

He was so tired. John washed his face, put him into his pjs, and carried him to bed. Dick didn’t even open his eyes. He trusted John.

~+~

He curled up against John and John slung his arms around him. Even if it was really warm and sticky, Dick cuddled closer still.

“Night John,” he mumbled against John’s chest. John smelled like Bruce's shower-gel; it was nice. 

“Night kiddo,” John whispered.

~+~

Dick grabbed a waffle before he ran back to the room he shared with John and jumped on the bed. It was the last day of their weekend on the beach and they really should make the most of it. There was only a few hours left. Alfred was already packing their stuff.

John groaned as if in pain and Dick looked down on the bed, but he hadn’t jumped anywhere near John’s body.

“Are you alright?” Dick asked.

John blinked at him. “Hey…up already?”

“Yep! Alfred made waffles, juice, and tea. In the kitchen, but I brought you breakfast. So you don’t have to get up,” Dick said, waving the waffle in his hand.

John smiled. “Thanks. Do you think you can get me some tea as well? And maybe a plate?”

Dick looked from the waffle to John and back. There was sugar on the waffle and now it was on the blanket. “Oh, yeah,” he said and then. “I’ll get you a new one,” he stuffed the waffle in his mouth and ran out of the room.

While he watched Alfred prepare a tray for John, he realized that John hadn’t answered his question. However, when he wanted to eat, he would be okay, right? Dick always hated the sight of food when he was sick.

~+~

John wasn’t sick, he ate all the waffles and the fruit, he shared with Dick and then he got up and they ran out and into the water.

Dick was just floating on it and watching the clouds.

“This is nice, isn’t it? Aren’t you glad you came with us?” Dick asked.

John grabbed his leg and caressed his ankle under the water. It made Dick shiver a bit in a good way, like when he’s tickled at the back of his knee.

“I am,” John answered.

“Race you to the shore?” Dick smiled, turning and slipping out of John’s hold.

John laughed. “Sure!” Then he dunked Dick’s head under water and started swimming.

“Not fair!” Dick shouted, but John only laughed.

Bruce was waiting for them with towels. He looked happy. The whole weekend he had looked happy. Dick ignored the towel and ran up to him, face planting into his stomach. Getting Bruce wet. Bruce slung his big arms around him anyway. Dick rubbed his wet hair dry on Bruce’s shirt.

“Let’s go for ice-cream, hmm?” Bruce asked.

“You’re spoiling us,” John said from behind Dick. Dick was looking up at Bruce’s face. His eyes had gone soft.

“Sometimes it’s good to spoil the people you care about,” Bruce said. Dick grinned up at him and then climbed up onto his back.

“I don’t think they’ll have Gypsy Magic,” Alfred commented.

“I like strawberry and lemon too,” Dick said. “And besides,” he added, “Gypsy Magic is only for the family, right? Cause its special.”

“You are very right, Master Dick,” Alfred said with a glance in John’s direction. “You should put on dry clothes before we go.”

“Yup,” Dick said, but he only tightened his grip around Bruce. Bruce smelled like the sun and the ocean and he snuggled into Bruce’s broad back, feeling the muscles shift when Bruce moved.

“Little monkey,” Bruce said, grabbing him and tickling his feet. Dick lost his grip for a second, but Bruce caught him. “Go and put on clothes,” he added as he put Dick down on the ground again. “You too,” he said to John.

“Race you to the closet,” Dick grinned and dashed off.

“Hey! Not fair!” John yelled. Dick laughed.

~+~

Dick was tired when they finally touched down, but he didn’t want John to go. He held on to John’s hand on the way to the orphanage.

John looked tired too. “See you tomorrow, Dick,” John said as he got out of the car.

“See you tomorrow John,” Dick said. He rubbed his eyes, because he wouldn’t cry. He saw John every day at school and he spent every weekend at the manor. Still it wasn’t enough.

John closed the door and Dick looked to Bruce. “I see John every day at school and he spends every weekend at our place,” he said.

“Dick-”

“Why can’t he live with us for real?” Dick asked.

“We talked about this, Dick.”

“No. You just said no,” Dick said.

“And I won’t change my mind.”

“But you like him!”

“Yes, but I like a lot of people and I don’t let them live with us, Dick.”

“You let my mom and dad live with you,” Dick said stubbornly.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly he was fed up with Dick and tired. And sad. His body spoke volumes. Dick could read it very well by now. He scrambled over to Bruce and let himself fall into his lap. “I’m sorry I made you sad again.” Dick whispered.

Bruce stroked his hair and they kept silent on the way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of sexual abuse allegations.

**~seven~**

John stared at the floor, unable to look at Father Reilly. He glanced at the time instead and sighed, “What?”

Father shook his head, stippling his fingers together on the table as if he was praying to his God or something. “John,” he stressed in that tone that John hated. 

“It wasn’t my fault… Ricky started it!” John protested, standing up, his anger simmering again.

“John,” he stressed once more with an exaggerated sigh. “You’re better than this. You haven’t had this many fights since you first got here.”

John groaned, plopping back down on the chair. “I tried too, but they… ugh.” He dragged his hand through his hair. The teasing had gotten worse and he was usually able to ignore it, but this time they were claiming that Mister Wayne was sexually abusing him and then they dragged Dick into the taunting and John had lost it.

Father nodded, pressing his lips together. “You know you can come to me with anything, right?”

“There’s nothing going on.” John snapped. “You’re not buying that bullshit are you?”

Father rubbed his neck. “Mister Wayne has shown an interest to your welfare and I thought it healthy at first… but every weekend you’re going over to The Wayne Manor and this past weekend he took you out of the country, John. To a private tropical island, where there are no rules or regulations. The speculation may be-”

“Don’t say it,” John seethed, his anger racing through his body and he gripped his hands into fists. “You of all people should know better. For Christ sake, he was an orphan too and he’s just trying to give us something he didn’t have.” 

“John…”

“No, fuck you, fuck this…” He stormed out and he just walked out of there and headed to the only place he had left. 

~+~

It wasn’t the weekend, but he was tired and hungry and he could feel his eye swelling up… he probably looked a mess. He managed to walk halfway before he gave up and called a cab. 

“That’s forty bucks, kid.” The cabbie sneered at him and John hauled out of the cab and ran up the stairs. “Hey!”

He knocked on the door and smiled when he heard Dick’s voice claim that he would get it. The door opened and Dick gapped in surprise, “John!” He went to hug him, but when he got a good look at John's face Dick’s face went ashen… shit, he must look bad. 

“Hey, kiddo.” John forced a smile and ruffled Dick’s hair as Alfred approached. “Al.” John rubbed his neck, nervously. He normally didn’t ask for much, especially for money but this was a special case. “I kinda need forty bucks… I didn’t think it would cost that much.”

“Of course, Master John.” Alfred nodded, squeezing his shoulder before he walked past him to deal with the cab fare. 

Dick tugged on John’s pants, staring at his face a moment longer and then he ran off… probably going to tell Wayne. John closed his eyes, wincing in pain and groaned. He didn’t want to cause any problems… but he couldn’t deal with everything. 

“Let me have a look at you,” Alfred began as he shut the door and then guided John to the kitchen. John sat down as Alfred took a better look at his eyes, his fingers tentative around the swollen one. “Someone got in a good right hook.” 

John shrugged. “Lucky shot, I’ve taken worse.”

Alfred frowned, grabbing something out of the freezer and John hissed as he placed it on his eye, realizing a bit too late that it was just a cool pack of some sort. “This will help with the swelling, how is your eyesight?”

“It’s fine.” 

“Alfred?” Wayne called out and John tensed slightly. 

“In the kitchen, Master Bruce.” 

Wayne entered with Dick close behind him. “John.” 

“Wayne.” His attempt to smile ended up more as a wince, the side of his face starting to ache even more. “I’ll pay you back; I just had to get away for a bit.” 

Wayne pursed his lips, that damn mask on his face clouding any emotions… but he should understand he was fucking Batman. 

“Does it hurt?” Dick asked as he climbed up onto John's lap and tentatively touched his lip that he didn’t realize was split until that moment. 

“I’m okay,” John tried to reassure him, but now that he wasn’t as angry, he could feel the pain that he had ignored earlier. “Just peachy.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Wayne asked as he sat down across from him.

“Not really,” he began as Dick chimed in at the same time. 

“Yes, you do.” 

John groaned. “No, I really don’t.”

Dick frowned, leaning more into him and pressing his head to John’s shoulder. “Think you need some ice cream… that always helps when I'm hurt.” 

“Yeah, sure.” John smirked glancing over at Alfred and Wayne that didn’t seem as convinced. 

“Alfred, Dick,” Wayne began in that deep authoritative, take no damn prisoner voice… it was fucking hot. “Give us a moment.”

Dick sighed, “But then we can have ice cream?”

“We shall see, Master Dick.” Alfred reached out for Dick’s hand and then Alfred led him away, leaving them alone. 

John squirmed in his seat, “What?”

“Tell me your side.” 

John blinked, hissing at the pain that caused and groaned. “My side… what- did Father Reilly call?” 

Wayne nodded and John deflated even more. “He was worried when you stormed off like that.” 

John shrugged, “Glad to know I’m so predictable.” 

“John.” 

“Fine, I got into a fight, isn’t that pretty noticeable?” 

Wayne raised a brow, studying him. “And?”

“And what? I told you they were teasing me a few weeks ago… it was bound to happen. He got one lucky shot.” John grumbled, not wanting to say why he fought back this time. “I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You weren’t fighting last week, what changed?” Wayne continued to press him and John felt like he was some criminal being questioned by the fucking Batman… it was intense; no wonder they would spill their guts. 

He squirmed once more in his chair and looked away from Wayne’s eyes… but the silence was deafening. They continued to sit there until John finally broke down. “God, you can’t be that fucking deluded. They think you’re sexually abusing me!” John glared and then added, “And Dick!”

Wayne wasn’t able to hide his shock and outrage at John's confession and it was good to see that Wayne actually fucking cared what they thought. However, it was gone in an instant and he immediately schooled his face. “I see.” 

“I lost it when they brought Dick into it and I fought back…” he added feeling like shit. “ Am I gonna get into trouble?”

“No.” Wayne stood, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. “I’ll send them back in.”

“Can I stay overnight? I just can’t go back tonight.” 

“I’ll talk to Alfred.” Wayne nodded and then left him alone.

He sighed, putting the cool pack down as Dick came running back in. “Bruce said you’re going to stay the night!”

“Yep,” he nodded, giving Dick the best smile that he could manage without wincing too much. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Good.” Dick climbed up on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. 

John wrapped his arms around Dick in return and this felt good, he was glad he came here… this was his home no matter what anyone said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual abuse mentioned.

**~eight~**

Dick was waiting for Bruce outside of his office. He knew that Bruce would take a break around that time. John was upstairs sleeping, but Dick needed to talk with Bruce about the stuff he read on the internet. 

“Dick,” Bruce said as he opened the door. “Isn’t it too early to be up? For you,” he teased. 

“I want to ask you something,” Dick said looking at the floor. 

“Is it about what happened to John?” 

“Kinda?” Dick said looking up at Bruce. 

“You want to talk in the office?” 

“The library?” Dick asked. 

“Sure,” Bruce answered, taking his hand. 

~+~

Dick squirmed a bit in the armchair and then took a deep breath. “I heard what John said about why he was fighting with the other boys,” he began. 

“Were you eavesdropping?” 

“Kinda?” Dick said. 

Bruce nodded. “Go on.” 

“I read up on sexual abuse and the websites say that it’s a very bad thing and that it hurts women and children. You don’t hurt John. So why would they say that?” Dick asked. 

“Sometimes you can be abusing someone without using brutal force,” Bruce said. 

“I don’t understand,” Dick replied. “You hit someone, they hurt. You are mean to them they hurt. Does sex hurt?” 

“As a rule it doesn’t. It shouldn’t. It should always feel good and give you pleasure.” 

“Like kissing and cuddling?” Dick asked getting into the whole thing now. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. He was a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn’t as if Dick didn’t know where babies came from. “But you don’t do that with John either.” 

“No, I don’t,” Bruce said firmly. “And that is not why John is here or why I care about John.” 

Dick nodded. “He is here because he is my best friend, right?” 

“Yes, that is why John is here.” 

Dick nodded. “How can you abuse someone if you aren’t mean or are hitting them?” He asked. 

Bruce looked at him then as if he could read Dick’s mind. It was kind of scary look. “Sometimes guardians or parent figures make you believe they do things because they love you, but they only do them because of their own selfish needs.”

“Like what?” 

“Like touching you in a way you don’t want to be touched. However, you let them do it anyway, because you trust them and think they love you. But Dick, if you aren’t comfortable with the way someone is touching you, you don’t have to put up with it.” 

“Am I abusing you?” Dick asked suddenly. 

“What?” Bruce replied. 

“Because I always want to cuddle and stuff and you…well, don’t?” Dick said shyly. 

“You are not abusing me, Dick. I am your parental figure. I am the one with the power. You can only abuse if you have power over someone or something. Do you understand?” 

“Do you have power over John?” Dick asked. 

“As a fact, yes I do. I am paying for his school, I let him stay here, and I take him on vacation. If someone is very desperate they might trade a comfortable lifestyle for sex.”

“But John is not doing that,” Dick said. 

“No, he is not.” 

“But people think he is doing that?” Dick asked. 

“People think I am forcing it on him or that I am bribing him with-”

“School and vacation,” Dick interrupted. “And if John doesn’t want to be touched in that way. If he doesn’t want to have sex with you, even if you give him stuff than that’s abuse,” Dick concluded. 

“Yes, Dick and that is a very bad thing,” Bruce said. 

“Why would people think that about you?” 

“Because I’m very rich and I am a bachelor, and because no one really knows me that well.” 

“Alfred knows you, I know you. John knows you,” Dick said. 

Bruce smiled. “And you are the only people that matter anyway. Don’t worry Dick. It will be fine.” 

“Okay,” Dick said. 

“Want a hug?” Bruce asked. 

Dick felt drained after that conversation and he nodded. “Yes.” 

Bruce let him sit on his lap for some time until Alfred came in with coffee. 

~+~

“Sometimes people are just bored and make up stories, Dick,” John said. “Wayne is right, don’t worry.” 

“But they said mean things to you, about Bruce and about you…I mean,” Dick hesitated. “They called you a prostitute, right? I mean essentially?” 

John laughed. “Yeah, kinda, but I’ve been called worse.” 

“It’s still not right,” Dick grumbled. 

“No, it’s not, but we know the truth and that is what matters. Besides I will be out of there in two years and I spend most of my time here or at school anyway.” 

“So, you don’t regret coming to school with me and being my friend?” Dick asked. 

“No, I don’t,” John answered and then patting the couch, “Come here.” 

Dick went and melted against John’s body. It was good to have John here. Dick didn’t want him to get into trouble because they were friends and because Bruce cared for him. 

“People are stupid,” Dick, sighed. 

“You’re right about that, kiddo,” John replied. 

~+~

Father Reilly had offered John the choice to stay home for a few days, but John had said he needed to go to school. 

Dick knew that John still had problems with math. That’s why Miss Olga was here now. She was a big woman and had a funny accent. Dick liked her immediately. John had reservations about a woman that couldn’t even say his name right, but Dick liked how she called him Diiik. It was cute. She always brought cookies. 

“You are bribed far too easily,” John, teased. 

Dick nodded, swallowing. “They’re really good, Miss Olga.” 

“Thank you dear,” she replied and then she looked to John and somehow John stood up straighter. Miss Olga was just that kind of woman. “And you young man don’t get what you need calculus for?” She asked. 

John nodded. Dick bit back a laugh. 

“Well,” she said. “To pass your exam, obviously.” Then she winked at him and Dick burst out laughing. 

John mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘shut up’. 

“You can use the small library, Miss Olga,” Alfred said. 

“Thank you, Mister Pennyworth,” she replied, “Lead the way, young man. I am paid by the hour.” 

Dick watched as John disappeared down the hall. 

“It’s only us now, Master Dick,” Alfred said. 

“Yeah,” Dick replied. 

Bruce was making himself scarce again. He said he was dealing with company stuff, but Dick wasn’t so sure. He was dealing with something. 

“Maybe we could bake something?” 

“How about my mom’s favorite?” Dick asked he was feeling homesick again. Not homesick in the common way, but a kind that was hard to put in words. He knew that this was his home, with John and Bruce and Alfred, but he missed the things he grew up with sometimes. Making his mom’s favorite cookies would be a good way to battle that homesickness. 

“Certainly,” Alfred replied. “But I think we need to go shopping for that.” 

“I’ll grab my shoes real quick.” 

“I’ll be waiting outside, Master Dick.” 

“Oh, Alfred?” 

“Yes, Master Dick.” 

“Leave a note for John. I don’t want him to feel like we’re abandoning him!” Dick said, putting his shoes on. 

“Certainly, Sir.”


	10. Chapter 10

**~nine~**

John had mentioned once that he had never really celebrated his birthday. The only time he could remember doing anything, remotely special was the one time his mom bought him a fancy cupcake that she had placed one of those sparkling candles in... It was the fondest memory John still had of his mother and it was the best birthday he ever had until now. 

However, this was insane. All he wanted was a nice dinner with his makeshift family and one of Dick’s special John cakes; instead, he got this extravagant mess of a birthday party or rather a ‘gala’ as Alfred referred to it.

John really hated being the center of attention. This was a fucking nightmare. Half of the school was there and even most of the boys from the orphanage too. There was every socialite in town... just wanting to claim that they went to the Wayne birthday gala celebration, even if it was for some random boy’s seventeenth birthday. 

What was even worse was that Wayne had brought a fucking date! John could not believe it…. He has never seen Wayne date anyone since Dick's parents had died and then he chose his birthday gala to do it? Wasn’t he still in mourning? If Dick had any idea, he’d sure be pissed about this development too. 

Fuck.

“Happy birthday!!” Dick grinned as he hugged John around the waist, soon he’d be as tall as John was at the rate he was growing. “Did you see my present?”

John forced a smile to his face, not having the heart to spoil this for Dick. He was ecstatic about the gala and he had helped Alfred with every little detail… he had even helped with the cupcakes; Dick was definitely becoming an accomplished baker. “Not yet.” John glanced over to the table overflowing with gifts.

It was all too much. The only one he really wanted was the one from Dick. Maybe Alfred… he was pretty sure that this was Wayne’s gift to him. Which he still thought sucked. What he really wanted was a kiss… that would make this the best birthday ever.

He glanced over, inhaling sharply when he saw Wayne with his date. 

“That’s Miranda, don’tcha think she’s pretty?” Dick smiled as he caught John’s gaze. 

John shrugged, “Yeah, she is…” which was even worse. She was very pretty with dark hair and blue eyes and a nice body… if you liked that sort of thing but John had always known that he preferred a male’s physique to a woman’s. However, Wayne wasn’t immune or he wouldn't have been dating Dick's parents. To top it off, she had an exotic accent to make her even more appealing. 

“Bruce said they’ve been working very closely.”

“Great,” John snipped, just peachy. That was even worse… they had a working relationship too? 

“She told me she’s gonna make a new world, fresh clean air… no more pollution!” Dick’s eyes were bright and John wanted to groan in dismay… she had won Dick over.

John stole another glance at them and he flushed with jealousy when he saw her lean into Wayne, brushing her hand down his arm. “Fucking peachy.” John groaned and Dick gasped in shock. 

“Language,” Dick warned, mimicking Alfred to a tee.

John sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I know, I know.”

“Aren’t you happy with your party?” Dick questioned, searching his face and John felt even worse. 

“I love my party,” John said far too quickly to hold any really weight to it, but Dick seemed to relax a little at that, but he knew that there was something else. Dick was a smart boy. “You and Al did a great job.”

Dick raised a brow a little skeptical, but he still beamed with pride and tugged John to one of the tables, further away from Wayne and his date. “I helped pick out the menu,” Dick grinned as he pointed to the fancy looking appetizers and leaned into him. “It’s circus food!” 

John’s eyes widened and he took a better look at the food… and sure enough, it was a classic twist of all the food you’d find at the circus. “That’s a pretty good idea.” 

“Try it.” 

John chuckled, he tried one of the little balls, and realized it was a chocolate stuffed funnel cake… it was sinful and he popped a few more into his mouth. “Now that is pretty damn good.”

Dick smirked, “Of course it is, it’s circus food!” 

John pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, you’re the best.”

“That’s cause I’m your best friend!” He smiled brightly, returning the hug. 

“You sure are, kiddo.” He smiled, ruffling Dick’s hair. “Now go mingle and show off a bit,” he winked and if possible, Dick’s smile was even brighter: his face lighting up the room. 

John tried to mingle as well, thanking people for coming to the gala and doing his part and he was trying hard not to watch Wayne and his date. 

~+~

John grabbed one of the flutes of champagne and drank it down. No one was even paying attention to him, all eyes were on Wayne and his beautiful date…he groaned and took another glass and another. He glanced once more at Wayne, his hand was wrapped around her waist, and she was practically in his lap as she draped herself over him. Bitch.

He stood up far too quickly and felt a little dizzy. Fuck this. When he finished the glass, he grabbed another. John tensed mid-sip when he noticed Alfred watching him. 

“Master John,” he began raising a brow. “You must not overdue it and spoil your party.” 

“No offense, Al… but this is what is making the party remotely bearable.” He swayed slightly and blinked. “Why did he have to bring a date? Why tonight out of all the damn parties he goes too?”

“I believe Miss Miranda persuaded Master Bruce to escort her.” 

John snorted, stumbling over his feet and knocking into Alfred. He sighed when Alfred wrapped his arm around him soaking up the touch. “But it’s my birthday…” he mumbled more to himself. “It’s not fair…”

John closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was lying down in the library, but he had no idea how he got there. “Fuckity, fuck, and fuck.” 

“Language.” 

John jumped up from the sofa, his head spinning, he nearly toppled over, and he inhaled sharply as strong arms wrapped around him to steady him. Wayne. John melted against him, breathing in the scent that was only Wayne. 

“You’re drunk.” 

“It’s my party I can drink if I want too…” John giggled, and then sang it in the tune of that oldies song he vaguely remembered. John smiled, burying his face into Wayne’s chest as he wrapped his arms around Wayne 

“John,” Wayne stressed, pushing him back slightly to look into his face and John frowned as he noticed the disappointment in Wayne’s eyes. 

“It’s my birthday!” John protested. “I didn’t want this, it wasn’t my idea, I just wanted to share my birthday with you, and Dick and Alfred…, and you did this. A fancy, smancy party. You, you brought a fucking date, to my party. Why did you bring a date? You have to know-” He rambled on, not able to stop himself. 

“Know what?” Wayne interrupted and John gave him an exasperated look. 

“Duh. How much I love you!” 

Wayne gave him a small smile, “Of course I know, you’ve become part of the family we’ve made.”

John snorted and with the alcohol fueling his motions he leaned up and kissed Wayne, wrapping his arms around him as Wayne gasped in surprise and John used it to deepen the kiss. It wasn’t exactly how he imagined it… Wayne was tense and John pulled away too quickly, tripping over his feet and falling on his ass. 

Wayne didn’t stop him from falling this time and it felt like the rejection that was written all over Wayne’s shocked face…. The expression only lasted a moment before Wayne schooled his emotions and his face was once more a blank mask. 

“You’re drunk,” He stated evenly, “I’ll have Alfred make you up a guest room.” With that, he left. 

John didn’t budge from his spot on the floor.

This wasn’t exactly how he pictured his seventeenth birthday would end up. 

John closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was waking up on a bed. His head ached and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton… and Dick was tucked in beside him. John groaned as he attempted to move and Dick’s head shot up and he looked at John. “Hey, kiddo,” he barely managed and Dick touched his chest. 

“You okay?” He asked, concern lacing his voice. 

John shrugged and closed his eyes as Dick rested his head on his chest. “I’ll be okay.” So this was what a hangover felt like. It sucked.

“Bruce said you were sick, he carried you to bed and he made all the guests leave before we even had cake!” Dick explained and John felt even more like shit, if that was even possible. “You didn’t even open your presents.” 

“We can have cake later, just you and me… and you can help me unwrap all the presents.” John sighed as he ran his fingers through Dick’s hair. “Is Wayne mad at me?” 

“He said boys will be boys and all the guests laughed… were you just being a boy?”

John wasn’t sure if kissing Wayne qualified as just being a boy, but to make it easier he just nodded. “Yeah, I was just so excited it was my birthday.” 

Dick just nodded, wrapping his arms around him and they just laid there until Alfred came to get them for breakfast. 

~+~

John sifted through all the gifts he had received, he was planning to give most of them to the orphanage, and he thought he could sell a few of the more elaborate ones. 

“You haven’t opened the best one yet.” Dick smiled as he held out one of the gifts to him. John raised a brow, not sure, how he had missed it… unless this was Dick’s gift. John grinned. 

“Well we can’t have that, can we?” John pulled Dick into his lap and let Dick help him unwrap it. John inhaled sharply and then simply stared at the picture.

“Do you like it?” Dick asked, glancing up at John as he ran his finger over the delicate silver frame. 

John was speechless, his heart skipping a beat… he vaguely remembered posing for the picture on their way home from their impromptu vacation. They were all wearing ridiculous tropical shirts on Dick’s insistence, even Alfred was out of his stuffy uniform. It had been a really good day.

He kissed Dick’s cheek, tears burning his eyes as John traced the word family on the frame. “It’s the best present I’ve ever gotten.”

Dick smiled brightly at him. “We looked so happy and you said you didn’t have any pictures of your family so I thought you needed one.”

John nodded, “I’ll cherish it forever.” 

“I see you finally opened your presents,” Wayne mused as he entered the ballroom.

John avoided looking up at him, still focusing on his gift. “Yeah…” He worried his lip and dared a glance up at Wayne. 

Wayne looked concerned, but he didn’t say anything about the other night… but then again Dick was right there. “How are you feeling?”

John shrugged, he actually still felt like crap, but he was trying for Dick. “I’m okay, I guess.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I still have a headache and I don’t remember much after I left the party.” John sighed, still not sure what happened but he had a sneaky suspicion that Alfred lead him to the library after he found him drinking. “Everything is still hazy.” 

Wayne studied him for a moment and nodded. “You should pack up your things; Alfred will take you back in a little bit.” 

Dick looked distressed at that, but he always did when it was time for John to go home and this time, Wayne was cutting their day short. “But we still have to have cake!” Dick protested, John couldn’t help but smile… Dick always tried to keep him here as long as he could. 

“Ah,” Wayne paused. “You better go tell Alfred.” 

Dick dashed off, leaving them alone. John glanced over at the gifts, not wanting to bring up the kiss… he looked down at the picture once more, and he hoped he didn’t fuck everything up. 

“John?” 

John looked over at him, “Don’t worry, I learned my lesson… no more drinking for me.” He stood up, giving Wayne the fake smile that he has perfected over the years. Wayne wasn’t the only one that wore a mask. “At least I’m not an angry drunk.” He paused for a dramatic effect. “I don’t think… I honestly don’t remember anything after the last glass of champagne.”

Wayne nodded, hesitating a moment before he sighed. “I don’t ask much, but if I catch you drinking again, you won’t be welcome back in this house. Dick needs a strong role model and you are underage-”

“Understood, not another drop for me.” 

“Good.” Wayne looked away and John knew he was wondering about bringing up the kiss, but John was willing to play off that he didn’t remember…at least for now. He couldn’t risk losing everything. “Have a good week at school,” he stated then turned away from him. 

John closed his eyes, hoping he didn’t fuck this up… but he feared it was too late. Wayne was already pulling away. John clutched the picture to his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ten~**

Dick flopped down on the couch in Bruce's office and waited. He had school tomorrow and it was getting late, but Bruce always came to see him in the evenings to say goodnight. The thing was that Bruce had become distant again since John's birthday party. He was pulling away. He still let John stay on the weekends, but he was hardly there anymore. Alfred was the one who did stuff with them. Alfred was fun and all, in an Alfred kind of way, but it wasn't the same. It just didn’t feel right.

“Dick,” Bruce said as he opened the door.

Dick sat up a bit straighter. “We need to talk.” 

Bruce sighed. “You should be in bed.”

“You should be here to tuck me in,” Dick said, even if he was feeling a bit too old for it now that he was nearly thirteen. Well, nearly was a stretch, still. Their parents didn’t tuck in other kids his age anymore, but Dick liked it.

“I am sorry Dick, but work is really busy right now.”

“That is not the only reason you’re not home on the weekends anymore. It’s because John had been drunk at the gala,” Dick said quietly.

“How-”

“You know Bozo the clown? He liked to drink too. He was sad that's why, but John he doesn't have a problem with alcohol...he was sad too at the party. He wanted a small one, with only the family, but I didn’t realize that when we were planning.” He looked up at Bruce and stopped playing with his t-shirt. “I like to show off and I like a lot of people, but John is a bit like you. He likes privacy.”

Bruce sighed again. “When did you get so smart, hmm?”

Dick shrugged. “Don’t be mad at John anymore? He made a mistake and I know he apologized for it too and I know you want a good role model for me, but. Boys will be boys. Sometimes?”

Bruce laughed. “Yeah, they will be boys.”

“So, you won’t make him miserable anymore, by not being here?” Dick asked.

“I will try not to, but Dick, I am really working on something important with Miss Tate,” Bruce said.

“Okay,” Dick replied.

“Did you brush your teeth already?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered.

“Let’s tuck you in then,” Bruce said and scooped Dick up. He clung to Bruce, because he knew that it wouldn't be much longer before Bruce wouldn’t so easily scoop him up and carry him up the stairs. Dick was growing up and fast. He could see it in the mirror every day. He looked like his dad.

~+~

“You have your mom's lips,” John said, tracing them, without touching Dick.

“Hmm... it's not a bad thing, right?” Dick asked.

“Nah, I told you, you will be breaking hearts in no time. Like your parents.”

Dick looked at John then. “They didn't break hearts.”

“Sure they did,” John said, stretching out on Dick's bed. They were supposed to do homework, but neither of them was feeling like it. “They looked amazing Dick. I bet a lot of people who saw them fell in love with them. Before they were married? Who can say?” John added.

Dick mulled that over. Maybe John was on to something there.

“It wasn't their fault then, the heartbreaking,” Dick said. “You can't help who you fall in love with and my parents they fell for each other.”

“Yeah,” John said with a side-glance at the mural. John often looked at it. At that corner with Bruce and his dad.

“Are you in love John?” Dick asked sitting up and looking at John.

John rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“And are you happy?”

“Don't know Dick. The person I'm in love with doesn't love me back.”

“How do you know?” Dick asked.

“I kissed that person and they didn't kiss back. In fact,” John sighed, “They seemed shocked I even tried.”

“Well, they're stupid then, because you are great,” Dick said. He bit his lip and then grabbed John's hand. “John, you don't have to say 'that person' or 'they' if you aren't in love with a girl. You know? I don't care if you like boys, we're still best friends.”

John turned his head and smiled at Dick. “When did you get so smart?”

Dick shrugged. “I think it's Alfred’s influence,” he grinned.

John laughed.

~+~

Bruce tried, Dick knew. He tried to be home over the weekends, but sometimes he had to go out to business dinners with people.

“Like Miranda?” Dick asked, sitting on Bruce’s bed and kicking his feet back and forth. She had told him to call her by her first name, because she felt old when people called her Miss Tate. Dick told her she was very pretty and she kissed his cheek. Dick had thought that John would tease him about it, but he didn’t.

“Yes, like Miranda,” Bruce said, adjusting his cuffs and then his tie.

It was still all messy.

“Please allow me sir,” Alfred said and straightened it out.

Bruce looked really good in a suit, Dick thought.

“Thanks, Alfred,” Bruce replied.

“You look good,” Dick said.

“Thank you, Dick. Don’t wait up, understood?” He said.

Dick nodded. It meant that Bruce would be back really late. At least John would be there. Right now John was still with Miss Olga in the library. Dick wasn’t sure John still needed Miss Olga’s help, but he liked having her around.

“Okay,” Dick said jumping from the bed and looking up at Bruce. Bruce bent down and kissed his nose. Dick crinkled it. “Have fun!”

“But not too much,” John said from the door. He was smiling.

“You’re done!” Dick said running up to him. “Let’s go outside then.”

“It’s getting late, Dick,” Bruce said.

“It’s still light outside and we’re on the grounds. What can happen here?” Dick countered.

“He’s got you there,” John said.

Bruce gave him a look. “Fine. But be inside by ten and don’t try to drag Alfred into anything,” he warned.

“Okay,” Dick said and John echoed him.

~+~

“Is it something serious?” John asked a few weeks later as they watched Bruce get in the car to meet with Miranda again.

“I don’t know? He says they’re only friends and colleagues, but I think he likes her.”

“You like her,” John teased.

Dick looked away. “Maybe? She is pretty and nice.”

“I bet she is,” John said.

“John?” Dick asked.

“Yeah?”

“When you’re done with school what do you want to do then?”

“I don’t know…I think I want to help people,” John answered.

“Like a doctor? Bruce's dad was a doctor,” Dick said.

“Hmm…yeah. No. I want to catch criminals I think,” he sat up on the bed and looked at Dick. “I think I want to be a police officer,” John said and it sounded like he just discovered this about himself.

“Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I bet you wanted to be an acrobat like your parents, right?” John asked.

“Yes.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” John asked.

“No, not if you know what you’re doing and have proper training,” Dick answered.

“See? They don’t give a boy a gun and send him out there. They train you properly too,” John replied.

“I always thought you would be like Bruce,” Dick said.

“You know, I think in some things we are alike in others not so much,” John said, flopping down on the bed again.

Dick put his head on John’s chest and listened to his heartbeat for a while. “Do you think Miranda will be…” he bit his lip.

“Your new mom?” John asked, his voice sounded funny.

“Yeah?” Dick said.

“Nah…I think they really are just friends,” John replied.

“But she likes him,” Dick insisted.

“Yes, but I think Bruce just isn’t ready to love someone else yet,” John said and he sounded a bit sad about it.

“He loves you and me and Alfred,” Dick whispered.

John put an arm around him. “Yeah, he does.” 

~+~

“Summer vacation is coming up,” Bruce said at breakfast on Sunday.

“Yeah,” Dick replied taking a sip of juice. He was wondering about it.

“Where do you want to go?” Bruce asked.

“Can we let John decide?” Dick answered.

Bruce gave Dick a look. It hadn’t been of importance last year, because they hadn’t gone anywhere last year during summer vacation. Just stayed home. It had been great, they were down at the bay and had picnics in the garden and went to the movies. Now John had his own passport and things with the orphanage were settled. They could go anywhere. Do anything.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “We can.”

“I’ll have to think about it,” John replied.

“I bet it will be great!” Dick said. He was pleased with himself. He knew that John wanted to see the world too and that this was his opportunity. This year and maybe the next too. John would be done with school soon and Dick had no idea what would happen then. He didn’t want to think about it too much. It made him sad.

“Sure will, kiddo!” John smiled.

Dick took another pancake.

~+~

“Or China!” Dick said. “They have great acrobats in China!” He made a somersault and then a cartwheel just for the hell of it and because it was, summer and he, Bruce, Alfred, and John would be far away from here soon.

John made a face, letting his toes dip into the pool. It was a great day to be outside. Dick stretched his arms wide and sighed in content.

“Don’t know,” John said.

Dick frowned. “Is it because we can’t speak Chinese?”

“Yeah?”

“There are a lot of great countries where people don’t speak our language, John. Alfred speaks a few languages.”

“Like what?” John asked.

“Uhmm… French and Spanish and Italian,” Dick said. “Oh! Bruce speaks Russian! And Japanese.”

“I’m not surprised,” John, said letting his whole foot slide into the water.

“So, where do you want to go?” Dick asked.

“Europe,” John said.

“But where in Europe?”

“Everywhere,” John said.

“Oh…,” Dick sat down next to John and thought for a while, his feet dangling in the water. “I don’t think we can, but maybe we can do Spain, Denmark, France, Germany and Poland and then Great Britain. It’s nearly a straight line. With the exception of Great Britain…” Dick said.

“Or we could skip Great Britain and go to Italy instead,” John replied.

“Venice isn’t really pleasant during the summer months,” Alfred said. Dick looked up at him. He was holding a tray with drinks and a few sandwiches. Dick wasn’t hungry, but he grabbed a bottle of juice.

“You mean it stinks?” John asked with a grin.

“Yes, it does,” Alfred, replied. “Horribly.”

“Well, Britain it is then,” Dick said.

“Can we tour so many countries in only a few weeks?”

“Of course, Master Bruce has a private jet and it would do him some good to leave Gotham again.”

“Like when he ran away with the Circus?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Alfred replied with a small smile. “Like that.”

“We’re gonna tell Bruce at dinner,” Dick said.

“Very well,” Alfred replied. “Do you need something else?”

“Nah, we’re good,” John, answered, grabbing one of the sandwiches. Cucumber and cream cheese were John’s favorite during the summer.

Alfred nodded and went back to the house.

Dick let himself fall into the soft grass and stared up at the trees. “This will be a great summer.”

“Last one was pretty good too,” John said.

“I want for you to have everything John.”

“I know.” John answered, but there was something in his voice. 

Dick turned his head and looked at him. “John? What is it?”

“You know, some of the boys at the orphanage are jerks, but most of them are cool and the smaller ones…they are always trying. So…”

“You want them to have great vacations too,” Dick said.

“Yeah, I do. I know it’s not possible to take forty odd boys to Italy, but yeah, I still wish we could.”

“Hmm,” Dick said, but he would talk to Bruce about it.

~+~

“I know,” Dick, said, “That it’s a lot to ask and that it’s a lot of money.”

Bruce looked at him hard. “Dick-”

“I know, Bruce, okay? I get that you can’t adopt everyone, even if you have the biggest house, but maybe two weeks somewhere else would be okay. I am not saying Italy or Spain, or whatever…maybe New York or Chicago? Or a farm in Kansas…something else, you know?”

Bruce rubbed his temple. “You are a good kid,” he said.

“And it gives you a headache,” Dick said, slumping into the armchair.

“John gave you the idea, didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah? However, I think it’s a good one. All kids should have cool summer vacations,” Dick answered. He believed that too. 

“They should, but the world doesn’t work that way,” Bruce replied.

“But we can do something,” Dick insisted.

“I’ll talk to Father Reilly about it,” Bruce said.

“Thank you, Bruce!” Dick hopped from the chair and onto the desk. He slid into Bruce’s lap and hugged him tight.

“You’re welcome,” Bruce said.


	12. Chapter 12

**~eleven~**

John stared at Father Reilly, “So, you’re just kicking me out?”

“John, it’s not that simple…” 

“But we talked about this, I thought I’d at least have the summer-” John bit his lip, cursing to himself. He thought Father Reilly had cared for him, but it was all about the money. Wayne’s money.

“There are more kids in need, John. You are graduating and you aged out of the system at sixteen. The Wayne Foundation only extends your stay until you’re eighteen or a high school graduate, whatever happens first.” 

“But…” John began to protest, but he knew there was nothing he could say to persuade him. “This is just fucking great,” he hissed as he stood up from his spot, storming out of the office and slamming into the damn idiot that was blocking his way.

John groaned it really wasn't his day. 

“John.” 

Wayne.

John immediately calmed and allowed himself to melt against Wayne for just a moment. He hated how just Wayne’s presence could do this to him… John forced himself to pull away, before he completely lost himself in the heat of Wayne’s body and the musky scent that was purely Wayne. This was the closest he’s been to Wayne since his birthday. Since the kiss. 

“What’s wrong?” 

John shook his head, “Nothing.” He dragged his fingers through his hair and glanced back at the office. “It’s fine… I’ll figure something out.” He bit his lip and looked to Wayne. 

Wayne’s gaze narrowed and John suddenly realized that Wayne had heard everything and he probably knew how the orphanage was run. “I’ll talk with Father Reilly.”

“Don’t.” John sighed. “I’ll figure something out, it’s not like I've never lived on the streets before.” 

Wayne tensed and John knew he’d offer him more money, but John couldn't take it. “John.” 

“Look, you’ve given me so much already and I-”

“Think of Dick,” Wayne interrupted and John frowned. 

“What do you mean?” John crossed his arms across his chest, suddenly feeling defensive. “Dick has nothing to do with this.” 

“What do you think Dick would do if he found out that you were living on the streets?” 

John’s heart clenched tight and he worried his lip. “He doesn’t have to know.”

Wayne snorted, raising a brow. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” John suddenly deflected, “I know you weren’t concerned for my welfare… you’ve made it very clear you want nothing to do with me.” 

Wayne’s lips thinned as he pressed them together and there was a flicker of sadness in his eyes before he once more pulled the damn mask over his face. Wayne glanced away from him. “To arrange a vacation.” 

“Arrange a vacation?” John repeated. “But why would you need to come here? Alfred usually gives Father the details, but guess it doesn’t really matter now since I’ll be out on the street…”

“John.” 

“What?” John sighed, “It doesn’t make any sense, unless…” John thought briefly about what he had discussed with Dick and his heart skipped a beat. Had Dick persuaded Wayne to take everyone on a vacation? “Really?” 

“Do you think the boys would enjoy summer camp?” Wayne asked and John shrugged. 

“I guess, but that’s nothing special…”

“In California?”

John’s heart fluttered with excitement, “California?” 

Wayne nodded, a small smile curling at his lips. “Yes.” 

“That might be cool,” John smiled. 

“I hope you won’t be disappointed that you won’t be going with them,” he stated and John was confused. “We’ll be in Europe with Dick and Alfred.” 

“Oh.” John didn’t know what to say, he was getting the vacation he has always dreamed of, traveling across Europe. The boys would get a much-deserved vacation, too. John flung his arms around Wayne, unable to hold back his gratitude. 

He could feel Wayne tense for a moment, before he returned the hug. “You can stay at the manor until we find you a more permanent place.” 

John nodded and he ached to lean up and kiss Wayne but he refrained and forced himself to pull away. “I don’t want a handout.” He stated. “I’ll pay you back.”

“I know.” 

~+~

Graduation passed in a blur, John couldn’t believe that he was a high school graduate… and he’d be starting Gotham University in the fall. He could have gone anywhere, what with the fancy school and the good grades, but he wanted to stay close to home. To his family. He had just found them and he wasn’t going to wander away far. Besides Gotham was his home. He had a full ride scholarship, plus a grant that would help with his living costs. 

“Are we done yet?” Dick asked as he started walking on his hands and John shook his head. He was still so full of energy, of life, John loved watching him move. 

“No, we have one more place.” 

Dick jumped up on his feet and grabbed the paper from John’s hand, making a face at it. “This is in the worst part of town, John.” 

John shrugged, “It’ll be fine. It’s all I can afford.” 

Dick gave him an incredulous look and started going through the paper. “What about a place with a roommate instead?”

John sighed, “I dunno. That would be weird.”

“Why? You live with a ton of boys now and you spend your weekends with me… what difference would it make?” Dick rationalized and John couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“Alfred’s really rubbing off on you,” he praised him, ruffling his hair and Dick smiled brightly at him, knocking John’s hand away and grabbing it instead. John squeezed his fingers and they walked down the street hand in hand for a bit. 

“Oh, this one!” 

John stopped, glancing at the ad Dick pointed out. “Has promise.”

Dick nodded, “Let’s go check it out.” 

Therefore, they did. 

It was in a good part of town, in his budget, and only a few blocks away from the University… it had a lot of promise. Dick winked at him as John went to knock on the door. 

“Oh, hey!” A dazzling smile, blue eyes, blonde hair… he was hot. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. “I’m Parker.” He waved them in. “Come in… sorry it’s a mess, I’m flying out soon.”

“Where you going?” Dick asked, beating John to the punch.

Parker’s eyes lit up. “Sailing over the Pacific, to help the whales.”

John smiled as Dick simply gaped at Parker in awe. Dick was into everything Earthy… saving the Earth, whales, anything. It was one of the reasons he thought that Miranda won Dick over too so easily. 

“Why do you need a roommate if you’re going off so soon?” John questioned as Parker plopped down on the plush sofa. The place was immaculate and not a mess as he so stated. There were just a few boxes by the door.

Parker dismissed the question and gestured for them to sit down, “Long story, tell me about you...are you brothers?”

“Yep,” Dick nodded and John smiled. “Well, mostly.” 

“Long story.” John added and Parker chuckled. “I’m John and this is Dick.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, it is.”

They spent a few hours there, learning about him and his family. Parker was sailing off in a few days to save the whales, which prompted the ad in the paper. He was worried about his brother Lucas. John could understand why. They agreed that John would be the perfect roommate and they arranged for him to move in after their European vacation. 

Dick nudged his shoulder as they rode back to the manor. “He was cute.”

John laughed, “Yeah, he was.” 

Dick wiggled his eyebrows, John laughed, wrapping his arm around Dick, and Dick sighed happily. “I like him… I bet Lucas will be just as cool.”

“I’m sure he will be.” John replied.

~+~

Europe was amazing and frustrating all at the same time. It was getting harder and harder to be around Wayne, so close and yet not at all. He wanted so much more. He really needed to get over his infatuation with Wayne, but he wasn’t sure he could. Wayne was his first love. 

If it weren’t for Dick, he would have lost his mind. Dick was his brother and best friend. John would never forget the day that he dropped in his lap. 

~+~

“Okay, I think that’s it.” He stated as he put the last box in the car, he really didn’t have much. 

“You forgot one thing!” Dick grinned as he ran off and returned with a present. 

“What’s this?” John asked as he took the offered gift. “It’s not my birthday.”

Dick shook his head. “It’s a house warming gift!”

John opened it, “Oh, wow.” He gasped as he looked at the framed picture of them on top of the Eiffel tower. “It’s us.”

“Yeah,” Dick leaned in to look at it and John wrapped his arms around him. “I have one too, so now we can always be with each other.” 

“It’s perfect, kiddo. I’ll put it right by my bed.” John kissed the top of Dick’s head. 

“Do you have to go?” Dick held onto him tighter and he knew that Dick wanted him to stay here in the manor, but John couldn’t… not when things were so tangled up with Wayne. 

“Yeah, but now you can come and visit me and stay for the weekend.” John reminded him. “We’ll have a boy’s weekend.” 

Dick sighed, “Okay.” 

“Okay.”

~+~

John grabbed one of the boxes and headed up to his new place, Dick carrying a box behind him. He knocked on the door, his eye’s widening when he saw Parker at the door. “Hey, John!”

“Parker?” John questioned as Parker opened the door for them. “I thought you were off sailing in the Pacific?”

Parker laughed, shaking his head. “I’m Lucas.” 

John blinked and he looked to Dick who gasped in shock, clearly as surprised as he was. “Wow,” Dick smiled, fully in awe.

“Lucas?” John repeated. “Twins? Parker left out that small detail.” 

“He’s more of a big picture kind of man, not much into the details.” He grinned and immediately took John’s box from his arms and stashed it in the hallway. The place wasn’t as immaculate as when John first saw it. “And um, he had the clean gene that I’m lacking.” 

John laughed, “I’m sure we’ll work it out.” 

“And this must be Dick. My brother spoke very highly about you two… said I’d love you to pieces.” 

“Naturally,” Dick grinned and John shook his head.

“Always the charmer, this one.” John teased as he offered his hand to Lucas and instead of shaking it Lucas pulled him into a hug. 

Dick laughed, throwing his arms around both of them. “I like him,” Dick said in an exaggerated stage whisper. 

“I like you too,” Lucas grinned as they parted he glanced around. “Let’s get you moved in and then we can be lazy, order a pizza, and watch a movie. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” John smiled, looking to Dick. “What do you think, want to call Al and see if you can stay the night?”

“Yes!” 

John felt good, relaxed…things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucas was developed and given a back-story for the benefit of our fic. He's seen in the movie as the rookie cop that shoots Batman's EMF gun. Under further investigation we found that he is credited as Officer Simon Jansen... but we had already fallen in love with the name Lucas, so we kept it as is. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Molestation/abuse, pedophile references.

**~twelve~**

Dick knew it was a bit childish to be so excited about his birthday, but it was a big one: 14. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He looked at himself in the mirror. He has grown quite a bit, but he was still smaller than John, or really most of the boys in his class. Wasn’t that bad. He had the body of an acrobat. He would never be broad or imposing, like Bruce.

He shrugged at his mirror self. “Girls still like me,” he said.

“They sure as hell do,” John said from the door.

“John!” Dick said and jumped his bones, because no matter how old Dick got he would always love John. Would always jump his bones and hug the living hell out of him. There was no other way to live.

“Fourteen, huh?” John said, ruffling his hair.

“Seems like it,” Dick said, not letting go. John only came on the weekends now as he was visiting the boys at the orphanage and stuff, school and other friends. It stung a bit, but mostly Dick was glad, because John deserved to be loved by all the people. Dick was maybe a bit biased. “It’s going to be a fancy party. Like yours two years ago,” Dick said.

“You like that kind of stuff,” John said and Dick finally let go.

“I’m a circus brat, I like to show off,” Dick replied, grinning.

“And you have a lot of friends. People like you Dick.”

“It’s because I like people,” Dick replied shrugging.

“Any particular lady you were talking about?” John teased.

“Nah…” Dick said. He liked Amanda all right, he thought. She had pretty hair, her lips always looked shiny, and she smelled like peaches…but whatever. “Will you bring a date?” He asked.

“Maybe? You think Bruce will be alright with it?” John mused.

“He isn’t stupid, you know? He knows you like boys in that way,” Dick said.

“Suppose he does,” John grinned. “And the invitation said plus one.”

“Are you gonna bring Lucas?” Dick asked.

“It’s not really his thing.”

“It isn’t really yours either and a lot of important people and Bruce’s business colleagues will be there too…” Dick said. He didn’t like it, but Alfred had explained that if they can get it out of their way with this one party for Bruce Wayne’s ward, they didn’t have to throw another for months. And it was a way to meet new people, which Dick approved of. Still, something smaller would have been okay too, but they would do that as well, next week.

“I’m coming for you,” John said.

“Lucas will come if you ask, I’m sure, John,” Dick replied.

“You just want to climb on his back!” John accused in good humor.

“Maybe…he looks bendy!” Dick grinned.

John tickled the hell out of him for that one. “You are staying over then?” Dick asked, as they lay collapsed on the floor of Dick’s room.

John glanced at the mural. “Yeah, tonight I’m staying over and tomorrow I can help with the decorations or whatnot.”

“Call Lucas and tell him to get a nice shirt and a suit. It’s just that kind of party,” Dick said, closing his eyes. Maybe Amanda would wear a dress for a change.

~+~

Dick wasn't surprised that John didn't introduce Lucas as his boyfriend to anyone. John didn't like to give things a name when they weren't clearly defined yet and he and Lucas were just at the beginning of being a thing – as John called it.

“Hi, glad you could make it!” Dick said, shaking Lucas' hand.

“Happy birthday. Looks like you know a lot of important people,” Lucas replied.

Dick smiled. “Comes with the territory.”

John laughed and Dick beamed at him before he was dragged away again by Bruce to meet Commissioner Gordon.

“And this is my daughter Barbara,” Gordon said.

She was pretty, a bit older than Dick for sure. With the most amazing eyes. Dick smiled at her. “Hi, I'm Dick,” and he took her hand, bending down to kiss it.

When he looked up Bruce looked a bit perplexed and Gordon gave him the ‘I am on to you kid' look.

Barbara seemed pleased.

Bruce recovered fast. “There are a few other people I have to show Dick off to, excuse us, Commissioner.”

“Sure,” Gordon replied.

“Charmer,” Bruce said as they were out of earshot.

“It's a gift, Bruce. I bet I got it from my parents,” he grinned up at Bruce.

Bruce smiled. “Yeah, your mom was a looker and your dad...” he trailed off. Bruce didn't seem as sad anymore when they spoke about Dick's parents, but there was still something in his tone that Dick couldn't quite place.

“John said I would break hearts,” Dick replied.

“I bet you will.”

“It's not my intention. I want people to be happy,” Dick said.

“I know,” Bruce replied. “Ah, there is Miranda, want to say hi?”

“Sure,” Dick replied.

~+~

Bruce left him for a moment with Miranda and the people she was talking to, because he had just spied Mr. Fox. Dick really tried to look interested, but he was bored out of his mind.

“You can go and mingle,” Miranda said. “I'll tell Bruce you ran off.”

“Thanks Miranda!” Dick replied and dashed off. He hadn't seen Amanda yet and he hoped that she had made it. That her plus one was her dad...or brother.

He was pushing through a crowd when a man grabbed his arm. “Boy,” he said and Dick turned to him.

He seemed vaguely familiar, but what did that even mean? Many people seemed vaguely familiar. 

“Yeah?” Dick asked.

“Sorry,” the man said smiling, he still hadn't let go of Dick's wrist, pulled him into an alcove where it was quieter and sat down on one of the chairs there. “I'm looking for the bathroom. Natasha, my girlfriend, she went to the ladies' twenty minutes ago and-”

Dick smiled, relaxing a bit. “She probably got lost. Happens all the time, but Alfred and the staff are looking out for lost ladies and gentlemen wandering the manor-”

“Wayne’s butler, of course,” the man nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

“She'll be fine. I'm sure you'll find her, soon,” Dick said, trying to leave. Normally he liked to talk to strangers, but something about this guy just didn't sit right with Dick. Maybe it was the way he looked at Dick or the fact that his thumb was caressing the inside of Dick's wrist.

“What's your name?” the man asked.

“Dick,” Dick answered.

The man grinned. “That is a rather...unusual name for a boy your age.”

Dick shrugged trying to leave again. “I like it.”

“No, hey, it's pretty,” the man said. “Little dick....”

Dick just knew there was no capital D in that sentence. His skin began to itch – or crawl and he tried to pull away again. The man's grip on him tightened. “Mister-”

“Mister is right, boy. Moris, you'll call me by my name, boy,” he interrupted. Dick realized he was slightly drunk.

“We should go and join the party. Your girlfriend-”

Moris waved it away with the hand holding his drink. He pulled and Dick stumbled forward – unusually clumsy for him – so his knees touched Mister Moris’. “You just said she'll be fine. I would rather talk to you, little dick,” he said.

“I don't want to be rude, but I want to go. Let go of my hand,” Dick replied, struggling to pry Moris' fingers away.

“Hey, don't be like that. I know you orphanage brats-”

“What's going on here?” Bruce asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and Dick sighed in relief. His knees went a bit limp.

“Just talking to one of the orphans. Want to show him a few of my toys-”

“Let go of his hand,” Bruce cut in sharply.

“What is it to you Wayne?”

“Bruce,” Dick said, still trying to pry the man's fingers away.

Bruce grabbed the man's hand and squeezed. Mister Moris dropped the glass. “Fuck!”

“You will let go of Dick's hand right the hell now or I swear-” Bruce said and his voice was deep and sounded dangerous. Dick wasn't afraid at all.

Moris let go of Dick's wrist. He massaged it a bit, where finger-shaped bruises would be forming in no time. Bruce grabbed Moris by his shirt and pushed him into the wall. Hard. The man winced.  
Dick could hear someone approaching fast. 

“Bruce!” John said as Dick grabbed for Bruce's hand. Bruce was so close to punching the man in his own house full of important people. “The Commissioner is here,” John continued.

“Get out!” Bruce hissed in Moris' face.

The man nodded.

Bruce turned to Dick then. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dick replied, rubbing his wrist. “Nothing cake couldn't cure,” he took Bruce by the hand and John by the other and led them away. He was a bit shaken, but goddammit if he would show it.

“Dick,” Bruce said again, grabbing him and turning into the library. Dick let go of John’s hand and gave him a smile.

“I’ll just wait here,” John said. Bruce nodded and closed the door.

He sat Dick down in one of the chairs and looked at him. “Remember the talk we had?”

“We had a lot of talks,” Dick replied, but he remembered very well. Bruce was referring to the one about abuse.

“Dick-”

“I know. I know. He didn’t do anything else. Just…it was the wrong kind of touch. I didn’t like it, but I am not scared for life, Bruce. He was drunk,” Dick said.

“Doesn’t excuse what he was doing,” Bruce said.

“You forgave John,” Dick replied. Bruce sighed. “I would have kicked him in the balls eventually,” Dick said.

Bruce smiled. “I believe that in a heartbeat.”

Dick threw himself at Bruce. “I’m still glad you found me.” 

Bruce hugged him tight. “Go and enjoy your party. Barbara was asking about you.”

Dick looked up at him. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Bruce replied.

~+~

Dick was happy, he was really, really fucking happy. He danced with Amanda, she smelled like peaches and laughed at his jokes and then with John’s friend Lucas who really was bendy, earning a few evil glances from the more…traditional fraction of the guests. He didn’t give a fuck. When he ended the dance with Lucas he grabbed John’s hand.

“Dick!” John laughed, but Lucas was pushing him onto the dance floor too.

“It’s my birthday! Dance with me,” Dick grinned.

John sighed in mock irritation. “The things I do for you!”

“Because you love me,” Dick said.

“Yeah, I do,” John, replied. The song was a slow one. “You sure you don’t want to dance with pretty Amanda over there?” John asked softly.

Dick put his head on John’s chest. His suit was cool against Dick’s skin. “Nah, this is good. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” John said.

~+~

Dick was on his way from the bathroom, heading back to the party when Mr. Moris blocked his path. 

“Dick,” he said.

Dick stopped a few feet away from him. “Listen Mister Moris-”

“I wanted to apologize to you, for my behavior,” Moris cut in.

“Oh, okay,” Dick, said, because he wasn’t going to make things difficult. People made mistakes and when they apologized, well…water under the bridge.

“I didn’t know you were Wayne’s ward,” Moris began, stepping closer.

This didn’t sit right with Dick. He wouldn’t be sorry if he had tried and molested some other kid. Dick had the urge to kick him in the balls and throw his apology into his face. He took a step back instead as Moris came closer. 

“Hey, none of that now. I am sorry. Let me make it up to you,” Moris said and glanced around quickly. The hallway was deserted. Dick picked it because most guests wouldn’t wander in here. He had needed a second after dancing with Barbara Gordon. 

“Mister Moris, Bruce will kill you if you touch me again,” Dick said.

The man laughed. “I don’t think so. Business always comes first with people like us and besides, I’m not doing anything. I just want to apologize.”

He backed Dick into a wall and put his arms on both sides of Dick’s head. He was big and muscular. “You are a pretty little thing. Cannot believe you’re already fourteen, Dick…hmmm. I like saying your name. Little dick.”

Dick shook with suppressed anger and disgust. “Let me go,” he said and tried to duck away under Moris’ arm.

Moris pressed a knee into Dick’s groin. Dick gasped. “See? I can show you a lot of things you might find _very_ enjoyable…” he leaned in and Dick turned his head away. Moris laughed. “Oh, you’re a virgin, aren’t you? Bet Wayne keeps you locked up so no one can even think about touching you-”

Dick pushed at him as he leaned in again. “Let me go!” 

Moris grunted. “Ah, but I didn’t apologize yet. And apologies are a very oral thing.”

Dick could feel himself blush and he hated it. Hated this, hated Moris’ knee pressing against his cock and hated this man and- “Let me GO!”

“You heard the boy,” John said from behind Moris.

Moris looked at him and grinned. “You. You two made quite a picture, you know? Delicious.” He licked his lips and Dick looked away.

“John?”

“Don’t you worry,” John said, pocketing his phone. “This is your last warning, creep. Step away from Dick and you might get out of here with your bones, if not your dignity intact. Not that I think you have any of that anyway.”

Moris looked John up. “You can’t take me boy.”

“No,” Bruce said emerging from the shadows, “But I can.” He grabbed Moris by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the opposite wall.

John was at Dick’s side in seconds. “Are you okay?” John asked, he was careful not to touch, Dick noted, but he grabbed for John anyway and buried his face against John’s chest. He was hard and it was a mess and he wanted to cry. John slung his arms around him and pulled him closer. Dick moaned, couldn’t help it, as his cock brushed against John’s thigh. “Dick?”

“Yes,” Dick said and then “No. I don’t know…I’m…” he bit his lip. “I’m hard, John,” he whispered.

“I’m going to kill this creep,” John hissed, but he didn’t let go of Dick. Moris yelled and then whimpered.

“If I see you anywhere Dick again, or John, or any other child, I will break more than just your hand,” Bruce said in that deep, growly tone. Dick could feel John shiver, just a bit. “Out,” Bruce said. “I won’t say it again.”

“You broke my hand!” Moris cried.

“Be glad it was only one,” Bruce replied coolly.

“I will sue you!”

“You sure about that? You molested my ward,” Bruce said. Dick couldn’t see his face, but he would bet anything he had that it looked scary as hell right now. “And the Commissioner is here with his daughter.”

Moris swallowed and whimpered again and then Dick could hear him leaving. He closed his eyes and breathed John’s scent in. His fingers were bunching John’s jacket way too tightly. He couldn’t make himself let go.

“Dick,” John said.

“I’m okay…” Dick whispered.

“You want to go to the bathroom and take care of-” he stopped, because Dick was shaking his head violently. He wouldn’t jerk off right now. He couldn’t, not now…not because this man made his body react.

“No,” Dick said.

“It’s perfectly natural that your body reacted to that, you’re fourteen, Dick,” John said gently.

“I don’t want…not because he touched me. It’ll go away,” Dick whispered.

John held him tighter. Dick was tempted to rub against him, he breathed instead. He could feel Bruce’s presence at his back and he made himself let go of John and look at Bruce.

“You should have kicked him in the balls the first time around, Dick,” Bruce said.

Dick choked out a laugh. “We need to do something.”

“We will,” Bruce said. “Want to go shower? We can excuse you for a while or send everyone home.”

“It’s nearly a tradition by now,” John said.

“Nah, I’ll just wait it out for a bit and then join you,” Dick said.

“I’ll stay with you,” John offered.

Dick shook his head. “I’ll be fine now.” He would be.

Bruce still looked murderous. “Dick-”

“Maybe you should stay here too, you look like you want to kill someone,” Dick offered.

John glanced at Bruce and then Dick. “I’ll send Alfred with cupcakes and drinks.”

“Thanks John,” Bruce replied, reaching out and squeezing John’s shoulder.

“You have no idea how very welcome I am,” John said and then left them alone.

“I’m sorry,” Bruce said.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dick replied.

“I let him into our house, Dick. Of course it was my fault.” Bruce ran a hand over his face. “I didn’t break his hand the first time either.”

“You did break his hand this time, right?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Bruce answered. “In several places.” There was a grim smile in Bruce’s voice.

“I’m glad you did that. I know it makes me a bad person, but I am glad,” Dick said.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person. He is and he will get what’s coming to him. I promise you that,” Bruce said.

“Will you tell Commissioner Gordon?” Dick asked.

“Let that be my concern. I will make sure he won’t touch another child again that way,” Bruce said.

“Thank you,” Dick replied. His hard on was gone by now and he looked Bruce in the eyes. “Give me a hug?”

“Any time,” Bruce said and did just that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!**   
>  There is sexual content in this chapter. Dick is still only fourteen and John is eighteen. Some readers might be uncomfortable with it. But we like still to make clear that this is consensual and that no one is taking advantage of anyone.

**~Thirteen~**

As soon as they had entered their apartment, later that night, John slammed Lucas against the wall, kissing him as he pinned Lucas’ wrists above him. John’s body thrummed with lust and need, and Lucas responded beautifully to his touch, he always did. 

The events at the party still angered him, but it was Wayne’s response, his anger, and his darker presence that pushed all of John’s buttons. Wayne’s love and protective streak were more than noticeable and for the rest of the night he protected Dick, practically growling whenever someone approached. That had turned John on even more. 

“Fuck me,” Lucas drawled, wrapping his legs around John’s waist and arching up into John’s touch. “You’re always so horny after seeing-” 

John shut him up with a kiss, not wanting to hear about how he responded to Wayne. They both knew and Lucas seemed to enjoy reaping the benefits of a very healthy sexual relationship… they were roommates with benefits. No, they weren’t just roommates they were friends, close friends. Very, very close friends. 

John closed his eyes as he often did, imagining a rougher set of hands, searing his skin to the core as Lucas tugged on his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock. “Dick thinks you’re very bendy… he has no fucking idea.” 

Lucas chuckled against his lips, “I was an acrobat in my former life.” 

“Fuck,” John growled, kissing him hard and it took them only seconds to scramble to a bed and discard the rest of their clothing. 

Lucas threw him the lube and got into the position Lucas preferred…. And talk about being bendy. “John,” he practically whined as John took his time to prepare him. “Bastard,” Lucas groaned as John continued to tease him. 

“You know it,” John smirked as he slid into Lucas and then just enjoyed the tight heat around him for a moment. 

“John,” Lucas groaned, pushing back against him and fucking himself on John’s cock. “Blake.” 

John gripped Lucas’ hips and thrust into him until he found the pace he needed. It was brutal, but he knew that Lucas loved every moment of it. 

Lucas came first, his orgasm spurring John’s and they collapsed onto the bed, sweaty, hot, and breathless. They laid in a tangled mess, neither needing to move away anytime soon.

Lucas lazily ran his thumb over John’s back. “So, wanna talk about it?”

John sighed, “Not really.” 

Lucas kissed his back. “You know, if you love this guy so much why don’t you force his hand?”

“What?” John turned around looking up at Lucas. “How?”

“Tempt him; show him what he’s missing.”

“He doesn’t even want me,” John grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

“You shocked him with a kiss and he didn’t retaliate then, but that was what, two years ago? You were barely legal…” Lucas mused. “We should let him catch us, see if you can tempt him now.” 

John considered it, but he wasn’t sure he would survive another rejection. “I dunno.” 

Lucas smiled, “Just think about it… you know I’m always up for it.” 

John laughed, pulling him into a kiss. “Oh, I know.”

~+~  
John smirked as he read about Wayne Enterprises acquisitioning Moris’ Toys. It was perfect. He knew Wayne was going to go after him, but this was like the icing on the cake. That bastard deserved worse, he was lucky that the Batman was still out of commission. “I’m heading out.” John called over to Lucas as he dropped the paper on to the table. 

“If you decide to take me up on my suggestion give me a ring.” 

“You’re just an exhibitionist,” John teased as he grabbed his keys, but John was really thinking about it. Would Wayne look at him differently if he forced him too? “Later,” he added as he headed out the door and to the Manor. 

~+~

After everything at the party last week, he was looking forward to a lazy weekend with Dick. “Hey, kiddo. Miss me?” 

“John!” Dick called out, his smile lighting up the room as he jumped him in an all-encompassing hug. 

John laughed, pulling Dick close to him. “You’re almost getting too big for this.” 

“Nah,” Dick grinned. “Never.” 

John looked him over, he wanted to ask how Dick was doing since the incident at the party, but he thought best not to mention it, if Dick didn't. “Any hot dates with the Commissioner’s daughter?” He teased lightly. “I saw how she was looking at you.” 

Dick flushed, smiling even brighter. “Babs is cool.” 

“Babs?” John questioned, raising a brow. “You’re growing up so fast, dating older girls.” 

Dick smacked John’s arm playfully and then jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around John’s neck. “Guess we have the hots for older people,” he added and John considered it. 

“Yeah, I guess we do.” He agreed… he couldn’t deny that he has wanted Wayne since he was Dick’s age. He tickled Dick’s side until he dropped down, laughing brightly. “Is he home?” 

Dick shrugged. “I dunno, I think he’s off with Miranda again.” 

John tried not to let that sting, if Wayne wanted to be with her, it was his choice... John just didn’t see it. There was nothing between Wayne and Miranda…he saw more emotion in Wayne’s eyes when he looked at a picture of Mary or Jon. And Dick. 

Dick looked more and more like his dad, even John noticed the subtle changes… he was taller, leaner and had lost some of the baby fat, that made his features a little sharper and more like his dad than his mom. However, Dick still had his mother’s lips. It had to be hard for Wayne to have a daily reminder of the ones he loved. 

“What?” Dick questioned, snapping John out of his thoughts.

John shook his head, “Nothing.” He paused as Dick raised a brow, he didn’t look so convinced. “Want to hit the pool?”

Dick only gave it a moment’s consideration before he nodded, “Race you!” 

John laughed and followed him, racing through the hallways until they reached the indoor pool. John kicked off his shoes, tugged off his clothes, and just dove in. Naked. 

Dick stood at the edge of the pool, staring at John. “You’re naked!” 

John gasped in mock shock, glancing down as if he was looking for his swim trunks. “Oh, no…” He laughed, winking at Dick. “Don’t tell me the adventurous circus brat is scared of skinny dipping?”

Dick’s eyes widened in outrage, “I’m not scared.” 

“Bock, bock, bock,” John teased, mimicking a chicken as best he could. He grinned when Dick stripped down and jumped in, making a huge splash. 

Dick laughed, his smile lightening up his face as he swam and enjoyed the water. “It feels funny.” 

“It’s nice.” John sighed, closing his eyes as he floated on his back and he smiled as he heard Dick splashing around him as he played.

“John.” 

John startled slightly at the sudden closeness of Dick’s voice and he opened his eyes, looking over at Dick. Dick’s hair was plastered to his forehead and his eyes looked even bluer from the reflection of the water. “Hey, kiddo.” 

“Um...” Dick worried his lips, his gaze darting to John’s groin and John raised a brow.

“Hey, it’s okay…” John dunked under the water and resurfaced, wading in front of Dick. “What is it?”

“Will I have lots of hair down there like you? I have nothing, all the boys in my school have more than me!” 

John smiled, “Yeah, you will. Lots and lots. I was a late bloomer and I didn’t really grow that much hair until I was older. But you know some people shave it all off when they do get it.” 

Dick sighed, looking relieved and then his eyes widened, crinkling his nose. “Shave it off? That’s silly.”

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “But it’s kind of sexy. Lucas does.” John winked at him. “But don’t tell him I told you.” 

Dick nodded, smiling at the secret. He glanced down at the water as if looking at himself. “Do you think it’s sexy?”

John nodded, feeling his cheeks flush at the thought. “Yeah.” 

“Yeah?” Dick echoed smiling as his eyes softened slightly.

Before John could comment on it any more, he noticed the fading bruise on Dick’s wrist. He felt a flash of anger and reached out, tracing his thumb over his wrist. “Dick,” he whispered as he continued to caress the delicate skin.

Dick shuddered, letting out a breathy moan and John looked at him with concern. “John…”

“You okay?” John questioned, studying him.

Dick nodded his head, “I’m hard again.” 

John smiled, “That’s normal, the water teases you and we are talking about cocks.” 

Dick grinned, throwing his arms around him and John immediately wrapped his arms around him in return. “Thanks.” 

“For what?” He questioned, running his fingers through Dick’s hair. 

“Not calling it a dick.” Dick practically whispered against his neck and pressed closer to John. John could feel Dick’s hardness against his thigh. 

“You’re welcome,” John soothed as he rubbed his thigh. He knew Dick needed this… a good touch to block out the bad. “Have you been this close to someone?” 

Dick shook his head, his breath hitching slightly as he thrust his hips against John on instinct.

“Do you want to...?” John wasn’t sure how to phrase it, but he didn’t want to misread the situation. “I remember when I got off with another boy… I was a little younger than you were. An older boy had snuck in some porn and we explored a little.”

Dick nodded his head, pressing up against him once more. “If I like it, does that make me a little gay too?” Dick asked, looking up at John curiously. 

“Maybe, I think it’s a little too soon to say in your case. I experimented and found that I didn’t like girls as much. However, there’s nothing wrong with liking both. You still like Babs, right?” John tried to explain… but John had a feeling that Dick may be more like his father. 

Dick got a goofy look on his face and he smiled, “Yeah.” 

“And I do recall you had another date, Amanda was it?” John teased him lightly.

Dick blushed bright red, “She wasn’t really my date.”

“But you wanted her to be your date, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Does thinking about her make you hard?” John questioned, thinking that was a stupid question. Everything had made John hard at Dick’s age.

Dick nodded. 

“At your age, everything can make you hard. Are you turned on looking at me?”

Dick blushed and he nodded his head even more. “You’re big and hairy and I wanted to touch you.”

John smiled. “You can touch me.” 

“I can?” Dick’s eyes were wide and full of awe and John wanted to be here with him, for his first exploration. Not with some creep who just wanted to get off… like John’s first time. 

“Yeah.” 

Dick’s touch was tentative at first and John’s cock twitched with interest, John made a noise deep in his throat. Dick gasped, jerking his hand back. “Did I hurt you?” 

“Nah, it’s just happy to have a little attention.” John closed his eyes briefly, letting Dick explore, touch, and tease him until John was hard. “Fuck,” he inhaled and wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking himself off, needing to relieve the pressure building in his gut. 

“No, I want to do it!” Dick slapped John’s hand away and copied his move. “Like that.” 

“Yes… a little tighter.” John moaned jerking his hips up into Dick’s hand and when he was close John reached down and took Dick’s cock into his hand and he only had to squeeze Dick once to make him come: Dick’s whole body jerked against him and Dick went boneless against his chest.

John kissed his shoulder, holding Dick close for a moment. 

Dick grinned up at him, pulling away. “That was great!” He did a backflip in the water and came back up, flinging himself back into John’s arms. “You’re the best, John. I love you.”

John smiled, wrapping his arms around him and he knew they would be okay. “Love you too, kiddo.” 

“I’m not a kid anymore!” Dick pointed out and John guessed he wasn’t. 

“It’s more of a term of endearment…” John explained. “Haven’t I always called you that?”

Dick thought about it a moment. “And a circus brat!” 

John laughed, pushing him back and Dick showed off by doing another flip in the water. “Circus brat.” John smiled.

“So every time you say that it means you love me?” 

“Yep.” 

Dick smiled, swimming back over to him. “Guess you can call me, kiddo.” 

“Good.” John ruffled his hair. “Race you to the other side!” He dunked Dick in and swam off to the other side, beating him by a second. 

“Not fair!” Dick pouted and John smiled. 

“Come on, kiddo you gotta play the game.” 

Dick grinned, “Tag you’re it.” 

They laughed and played until they resembled raisins when they got out of the water on Alfred’s insistence. They enjoyed a good dinner and watched a movie before they retired for the night. It was a good day. 

~+~

John closed his eyes, but sleep evaded him. Dick was snoring away, sprawled out on top of him. John moved Dick to the side and snuck out of bed. He wandered the halls and eventually found his way near Wayne’s office. 

“John.”

John jumped as Wayne emerged from the shadows and he cursed under his breath. “Jesus, you scared me... I wasn’t sure you’d be up.” His heart skipped a beat and he couldn’t help but be turned on by this darker side of him. Batman.

Wayne narrowed his gaze at John. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

John shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep... besides I wanted to talk to you.” He paused a moment. “I read about Moris’ toys and I was curious what happened to Moris.” 

“He’s in jail.” Wayne growled. “But not for the reasons he should be.” 

“But at least he’s locked up.” John smirked, feeling good that the bastard was put away, hopefully for life. “Oh, and Dick’s really curious about sex and all that, you might want to-”

“Fondle him like you did?”

John tensed, his eyes widening at the accusation. “It wasn’t like that-”

“He’s fourteen, John. You’re almost nineteen for Christ’s sake.” Wayne seethed, taking a step forward and looming over him. 

“And fucking curious, are you going to tell me you didn’t fool around at his age?” John snapped back and Wayne only glared at him. “Of course you didn’t, you’re not fucking human.”

“I can have charges brought up on you,” Wayne added and John felt himself pale, unable to believe that such a tender moment between them could be seen as something so sinister.

“What? Why? That’ll only hurt Dick...” John replied, his mind racing. “Why were you even watching us? Is that how you get your kicks?”

“You’re not welcome here anymore,” Wayne dismissed. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” John felt like his world had been yanked from underneath him and he was continuing to fall. 

“Now.” 

John growled. “No, I’m not deserting Dick like that... how can you so blatantly ignore his feelings?” John demanded, getting up in his face. “He’s a very happy, adjusted young man...”

“He’s just a boy.” 

“Fuck you,” John growled. “Open your damn eyes, every day he looks more and more like his father-” John paused, looking directly in Wayne’s eyes. “Or is that the real issue? He’s looking more like your lover than your son.” 

Wayne smacked him and John jerked back, gapping at Wayne in shock. John blinked at him, his hand brushing against his stinging cheek. Wayne’s anger seemed to deflate and his eyes softened as he realized what he just did, but it was a little too late. “John-” 

“Dick will never forgive you for this and I’m not sure I can either.” John barely managed and he ran back to Dick’s room. Tears streamed down his face and he wiped at them angrily as he dressed and gathered his things. 

John was trembling when he leaned over and kissed Dick’s forehead. “Love you,” he whispered, running his fingers through Dick’s hair. “I’m sorry.” He didn’t regret what they had shared that afternoon, but Wayne was being an ass and his heart ached.

Dick frowned in his sleep, his brow crinkling but he didn’t wake. 

John glanced over him once more and then he left the room, possibly for the last time. However, he hoped that Wayne would pull his head out of his ass and he’d be back soon. As he headed to the front door he could hear raised muffled voices and he knew it was Alfred and Wayne...he paused as he opened the door and waited for just a moment, wanting, needing Wayne to stop him but he never showed. 

“Goodbye.” John whispered and disappeared into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**~fourteen~**

“Where is John?” Dick asked as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his eyes. John was usually the one who slept in on the weekends, so finding the bed empty and cold made Dick uneasy.

“I'm afraid, Master John left,” Alfred said, already pouring him a cup of tea.

“When will he be back?” Dick asked. “Why did he leave?” He added.

“You're too old to be sleeping with John in one bed, Dick,” Bruce said.

“That is not an answer to my question, Bruce,” Dick replied. He had a bad feeling about this.

“John won't be coming here anymore,” Bruce said, not looking at him. He took a sip of his coffee and kept reading the newspaper.

“For how long?” Dick questioned.

“He won't be coming back, at all,” Bruce, answered.

“But why?”

“Because I told him not to come back here anymore,” Bruce said.

Dick stared at him, or better yet, at the newspaper, because he couldn’t see Bruce’s face. “But why?”

“Because I think you are too close,” Bruce replied.

“What do you me-” he stopped. It suddenly clicked. Bruce must have seen them in the pool the other day. He was always stalking the freaking shadows of the manor. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” he said.

“Language,” the newspaper said sharply. 

Dick was fed up with talking to a newspaper; he leaned over lightning fast, grabbed it, and tore it away. “Dick!”

“You saw us, didn't you? You saw John and me fooling around, and now you're freaking out or whatever, but I wanted it!”

“You are just a boy, Dick. John is nearly nineteen, he should have known better. He should have-”

“Rejected me?” Dick cut in sharply.

“He shouldn't have taken advantage of your curiosity-”

“I touched his cock first,” Dick said firmly. Alfred didn’t make a noise.

Bruce closed his eyes briefly. “It doesn't matter, he is the adult.”

“He is the only one I can talk to about this shit with!”

“Language, Dick!”

“No, you know what? NO. You have no right to-”

“I have every right Dick, because you are underage and I am your guardian. I can have charges brought up on him.”

“He didn't molest me!” Dick cried, his hands crumbling up the newspaper. He’s never been so frustrated and angry in his life.

“I’m not sure a court would see it that way,” Bruce replied.

“Your way, you mean? Because this is bullshit!”

“Language, Dick. I mean it,” Bruce said and his voice was deadly calm. Dick wanted to throw the expensive china at him, but he took a deep breath instead. It would have only upset Alfred more.

“Fine,” Dick said and again. “Fine.” He turned to Alfred then. “Can you drive me to John’s?”

“I’m sorry, Master Dick, I cannot,” Alfred said and he looked sorry too. Dick had a feeling that Alfred had already tried to talk to Bruce about this and failed.

“What are you doing?” Dick asked looking at Bruce.

“Protecting you,” Bruce said.

“From what? John? Because I don’t need protection from John! From life? You can’t protect me from that! My parents are already dead! Growing up? Because let me tell you, the only way to do that is to put a bullet in my brain!” He was screaming now.

“Dick-”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Dick cut in and left the kitchen. For the first time ever he wished the kitchen doors could slam behind him.

~+~

Dick grabbed the phone as soon as he was in his room and locked the door. It was early, but John would probably be up by now anyway.

“Dick?” John said.

“Yeah,” Dick answered and then just stared at the mural. “I am sorry. I am so, so sorry,” he said eventually.

“Hey, no. It’s not your fault,” John replied.

“He threw you out, didn’t he? In the middle of the night. He made you leave like a thief. Just because I touched your cock-”

John choked out a laugh. “Not only, but I guess that was the catalyst.”

“I wanted to visit you, I wanted to come over as soon as I was done yelling at Bruce, but he forbid Alfred from taking me. I can come over after school. I can take the bus,” Dick said.

“I fear Bruce may have already thought about that and I bet that you’ll be picked up by Alfred daily now,” John sighed.

“He said you could go to jail for what we did,” Dick said softly.

“Yeah…”

“He is abusing his power now,” Dick said.

“Dick it’s not that simple,” John tried.

“No, John. It really is that simple. He is rich and powerful and my guardian and he’s using all that to keep you away from me, because he doesn’t like that I liked to touch your cock. He is abusing his power. I am not a kid anymore, John.”

“No, you are not,” John admitted. “You really liked to touch my cock?”

Dick smiled, running his fingers over his dad’s face on the mural. “As if you don’t know. I just don’t get why he’s flipping out like that. It’s not like you held me down and fucked me raw,” Dick sighed.

“And I would never, Dick.”

“Fuck me?” Dick asked, suddenly curious.

“No, not like that and-” he stopped.

“So, you would be gentle then?” Dick said, running his hand up and down his thigh.

“Of course, Dick. Of course, I would be gentle. You deserve that,” John answered.

“You would kiss me?”

“Yes.”

“On the lips?”

“Yes,” John said.

“And my neck? And my collarbone?” Dick asked as he ran his fingertips over his skin.

“Yes,” John said.

“And my stomach?” Dick continued.

“Dick-”

“Hmmm?” Dick asked, running his hand over the planes of his stomach and playing with the hem of his pj pants.

John made a funny noise at the other end of the line. “Maybe you should hang up now.”

“Are you imagining that you’re doing that?” Dick asked.

“I know you are and I know you’re turned on by it too, Dick.”

Dick bit his lip – not too hard and he imagined John doing it. He wondered how it would feel to be kissed. “You didn’t kiss me…,” he whispered. 

“Dick-”

“I would have tasted like chlorine and strawberry tea,” Dick interrupted.

“God, Dick,” John said.

“I’m sorry, John. I’m sorry,” Dick replied.

“It’s fine, but maybe we shouldn’t right now, because Bruce might explode if he finds out,” John said.

“Okay…I’m hanging up now, but I’ll call you again.”

“Love you, kiddo,” John said.

“Love you too,” Dick replied and hung up.

Dick put the phone beside him on the pillow and let his hands wander. Thinking about John made him hard, thinking about how John had touched him, how he had smelled, and the noises he made. Thinking about how Amanda had smelled like peaches and how soft her hair felt against his cheek and neck – imagining how it would feel brushing against his stomach and cock. Dick gasped with the memory of it and grabbed his cock a bit harder. Mimicked how he had stroked John, how John liked it.

He buried his face in the pillow to keep the groan in as he came. He felt boneless and less angry now.

He curled up on the bed and fell asleep again.

~+~

“Dick,” Bruce said, knocking on the door. Dick rubbed at his eyes. He had dreamed about someone touching him, about big hands, and hard muscle under his palm. He bit his lip. “Dick, are you alright?”

“No,” Dick answered. “You took away my best friend, Bruce. How can I be alright?”

“Dick open the door. You’ve been sulking for hours,” Bruce said, ignoring Dick’s words.

Dick glanced at the clock. Yeah, it was way past lunch. He was feeling hungry, but he was also still mad at Bruce and he was sticky.

“I wasn’t sulking, I was jerking off to thoughts of John,” Dick said. He was feeling spiteful and he wanted Bruce to know it. 

“I’ll send Alfred up with some food,” Bruce replied and Dick listened to his footsteps leaving.

He got up and showered and then he just sat on his bed and stared at the mural. There was something about it, something that John saw and he just didn’t, Dick was sure of it.

His musings were interrupted by the soft knock on the door. “Master Dick, please open the door,” Alfred said.

Dick hopped from the bed and let Alfred in. His stomach rumbled loudly. “Thank you Alfred,” Dick said.

“You are very welcome. Will you be down for dinner?”

“I don’t think so. He’s taking away John. Therefore, I am removing myself from him… Do you think he’s that mad because John-” he stopped. He was sure that Alfred knew how John felt about Bruce, but it still wasn’t his secret to tell.

“He is worried about you and he wants you to stay a child a bit longer,” Alfred replied.

“I can’t. That is not how the world works, Alfred. He should know that,” Dick said taking a sandwich from the tray. He hadn’t had breakfast either and he was starving. 

“I will let Master Bruce know that you aren’t coming down for dinner then, Master Dick.”

“Thank you Alfred and sorry that we’re dragging you into this,” Dick replied. 

“You have nothing to be sorry about,” Alfred said.

Dick locked the door behind him. He was sure there was a skeleton key, but he hoped Bruce wouldn’t go as far as invading his space just to prove a point. Just because he could.

~+~

As predicted, Alfred picked him up and drove him back to the manor. They were on a tight schedule too. He could barely speak with his friends a few words, before Alfred would interrupt.

Bruce was waiting for them every day – like a warden. 

It was getting ridicules.

Dick knew that it couldn’t continue this way. They were all miserable for a few weeks now. He got up and went down to the kitchen for dinner.

“Master Dick,” Alfred said with a small smile.

“Alfred,” Dick smiled back. “Bruce.”

“Dick,” Bruce said.

Dick sat down. Dinner was a tense affair. Dick had no clue what would be a safe topic.

“Master Dick needs new shoes,” Alfred said as he was picking up the dishes. “I will take him after school tomorrow.”

“Hmmm…” Bruce said and then looked at Alfred.

Alfred looked right back. Tomorrow, John wouldn’t have as many lectures, he usually swung by Dick's school on those days and they would hang out for a bit. “Alfred,” Bruce said. There was a warning in his voice. Dick held his breath.

“Master Bruce, be reasonable, the boy needs new shoes, and he has to try them on,” Alfred replied evenly. “Do you want to set a time when we have to be done for that too?”

Bruce took a sip of coffee. “No. Be home at a reasonable hour.”

“Of course Master Bruce,” Alfred replied smoothly.

~+~

“Thank you Alfred,” Dick said as Alfred picked him up.

“We need to buy you new shoes, Master Dick. I am not sure why you’re thanking me,” Alfred replied.

Dick got in the car. They would meet John outside of the shop. Dick was so excited and restless he didn’t know what to do with himself on the way there.

John was already waiting for them and Dick hopped out of the car as soon as Alfred had parked it.

“John!” He jumped John’s bones, pressing his whole body against John’s. John hugged him just as tightly. It was as if they haven’t seen each other in years. Dick couldn’t make himself let go.

“Hey kiddo. How are you doing?”

Dick gave him a look. “How do you think? Bruce and I just started talking again the other day, but I have no idea what to even say to him.” Dick looked at him long and hard and then reached out to touch John’s check, there was a very faint bruise there. Barely visible at all. “What happened? Did you get into a fight again?” Dick frowned.

“Nah…not really.”

“Did Bruce-”

“Don’t ask, because I might be tempted to lie to you,” John interrupted.

Dick balled his hands into fists, exhaled slowly and then he stretched up and kissed the barely there bruise. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s really not your fault, Dick,” John said and hugged him again. “So, shoes and then ice-cream?”

“Yeah,” Dick replied, even if it was getting cold now.

The shoe thing was a short affair and Alfred let them go to the mall and told them he would pick them up in three hours. Three hours wasn’t nearly enough time, but it was all Dick would get for god only knew how long.

“Wanna talk about it?” John asked as they were wandering around.

“About what? How Bruce is a stubborn-” he bit back the curse word.

“Yeah, about that and about what we did-”

“It wasn’t wrong or sinister or whatever he thinks. You-” Dick stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “I liked it,” he stated simply. 

“Okay,” John said.

“And nothing else matters. I liked it with you and I didn’t like it when Moris tried to touch me and I know the difference and you didn’t take advantage, John.”

“Okay,” John repeated.

“This still sucks,” Dick said. “Do you think he reacted that way because he knows you like him?” Dick asked softly.

John stared ahead. “No, he reacted that way because…I said something I maybe shouldn’t have said. And because he is worried about you and he doesn’t want to let go of the kid you are.”

Dick bit his lip. “Do you think he’s not so thrilled I like boys too?”

“Nah,” John said.

“You sure? Because a lot of parents are cool with it when it isn’t their child and even if you are my brother in every sense that matters, he doesn’t think of you as his son,” Dick replied.

“I know. I also know he doesn’t have these double standards,” John said and something in his voice spoke of utter conviction.

Dick nodded.

~+~

Dick was tempted to say fuck it all and just run away with John, but John convinced him to go back to the manor. In the long run, Dick knew, it was the best course of action. Running away would only make it all worse. Staying with John…well and Lucas.

Dick missed Lucas. He missed hanging out with the both of them watching movies and eating food that was bad for them.

Dinner was a somber affair again. Dick closed his eyes briefly and then looked at Bruce, who was looking right back.

“Are we going to talk about this?”

“About what?” Bruce asked.

“About how you’re making everyone miserable, including yourself.”

“You are behaving like a spoiled child,” Bruce replied.

“That is rich coming from you Bruce. I am fourteen and you are thirty. And you are the one refusing to see who I am now.”

“What did John tell you?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Bruce,” Dick said and it was the honest to god truth.

“I know you weren’t out shopping for shoes for over three hours, Dick and I know you’re calling him.”

“Well, he can’t call me. You made sure of that,” Dick replied bitterly. When Bruce picked up when John called he just hung up, and Alfred wasn’t allowed to get Dick to take the call. It was really stupid. The only way they could talk was when Dick called him in the evenings.

“At least you’re not denying you’re talking to him.”

“You make me feel like a criminal. You make me feel like what I did with John was wrong and I know it’s not. Why are you trying to make me feel dirty and wrong?” Dick asked.

“Dick. I’m not trying to hurt you.”

“Well, you must be a natural then, because for someone who isn’t trying you’re doing a great job,” Dick replied standing up. “I’m not hungry anymore. I’m going upstairs.” He was feeling sick.

Once in his room he curled up on his bed and just breathed, staring at the mural. He fell asleep that way.

~+~

When he woke up, he sat up and looked at the mural again. Something John said came to mind and the sharpness in Bruce voice at the dinner table and…

John had been hard the first time they had watched the video of his parents and Bruce training, Dick realized it now. John got hard watching Bruce – of course, he did. But. But. Dick got up and ran down the stairs, looking for all the pictures of Bruce and his parents. There weren’t a lot, but those that were there showed people who – who loved each other very much.

His mom had confirmed it. When Dick wasn’t even old enough to get it, he still knew on some level that his mom loved Bruce and his dad…his dad probably too. On the other hand, maybe he let his mom have Bruce because he loved her. He went to the media room and watched all the footage he had of them.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked from the door.

“Watching porn,” Dick replied, pausing the DVD.

“Dick-”

“Look,” Dick said and started the DVD again.

“That isn’t porn Dick,” Bruce said coming closer.

“Isn’t it? John got hard the first time he saw it. Look at them touching, how coordinated they are. You are.”

“Dick-”

“Was this foreplay?” Dick interrupted.

“Dick!”

Dick turned to look into Bruce’s eyes when he asked the next question. “Did you fuck my parents, Bruce?”

Bruce sat down and looked at the screen. “We were in love,” he answered.

“Okay…but did you…did you have sex with them both or just my mom?” Because there was no doubt in Dick’s mind that Bruce had slept with his mother. Dick knew that Bruce liked women. Everyone knew that and there was not a single rumor about him liking men, but then that didn’t mean anything. People had secrets and some people guarded them better than others did.

“With them both,” Bruce replied eventually.

Dick had no idea what to say to that. “What the fuck. What the fuck, Bruce? Were you gonna tell me?”

“Your mother, Mary, always wanted to, but you were too young and then-”

“They died and you took me in and now you’re fucking up my life because I look like them. Because you were in love with them and fucked them-”

“Don’t call it that again!” Bruce said sharply.

Dick took a deep breath to calm himself down. “I wonder, did it remind you of my dad, seeing me with John? Were you turned on by it?”

“Don’t,” Bruce, said getting up and putting space between them.

“Is that why you hit John?”

“He told you?”

“He didn’t. I’m not stupid, Bruce. I have my mom’s hair and lips and I said his name in that breathy tone…I bet mom used to do that too-”

“Just stop talking Dick!”

Dick couldn’t. He just couldn’t because he was still angry and he had no idea what to think about this. Moreover, everybody knew. Alfred for sure and John. John knew too. All the odd little details suddenly made sense put in that context.

“You lied to me!”

“I never lied to you, Dick. I always told you that I loved your parents very much,” Bruce said and his voice sounded raw.

Dick closed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. The anguish and pain in Bruce voice was so very real. “I know this is hard for you to understand.”

“No, it’s really not. My parents loved you and they trusted you. They trusted you enough to make you my guardian should anything happen to them. I know you love me, Bruce…but-” he stopped, unclenching his hands. “This is fucked up. They were my parents and married with a child when you met them.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier,” Bruce said.

“They were happy, right?” Dick asked. He needed to know this; he needed to know that his parents had been happy and that Bruce wasn’t some kind of way to fix their marriage.

“Yes, Dick. They were very happy, but sometimes you love more than one person, you fall in love with more than one person,” Bruce answered and grabbed him so fast that Dick couldn’t even react, before he was pressed face first into Bruce's chest. He struggled, but Bruce held him tightly. “I’m sorry, Dick,” Bruce said again.

Dick was sorry too for saying all these things. “I'm still mad at you,” he mumbled against Bruce's chest. “Hugs won’t change that,” he added and Bruce made to let go, but Dick grabbed his shirt tight. “They do help...”

“Dick-”

“You know what would really help? If I could see John again,” Dick said.

Bruce sighed. “Dick-”

“It’s my name, don’t wear it out… But seriously, Bruce. You have to know that you overreacted and I will not even make you admit it. Just let me call John and allow him to come over again. Or if you don’t feel comfortable seeing him, I could go over to John’s and Lucas’ place-”

“I’ll think about it,” Bruce interrupted.

“Okay,” Dick said. It wasn’t a no. With time, he would wear Bruce down.


	16. Chapter 16

**~fifteen~**

“Earth to John.” 

John rolled over, glaring at Lucas. “Humph.” 

Lucas sighed, dropping down on the bed and on top of John. “You seriously need to snap out of this slump of yours.” 

“It’s just not fucking fair.” John grumbled, not wanting to talk about it. He missed spending his weekends with Dick…, his chest squeezed tight, and he almost found it hard to breathe. And he missed Wayne. 

Fuck Wayne. 

Dick and John were able to sneak in a few phone conversations, but it wasn’t enough. Alfred tried his best to be loyal to the man that was pretty much his son and to them. It helped, but he wished they could spend more time together. 

John rubbed his hand over his chest and sighed, smiling when he felt Lucas shift closer to him, breathing against his neck and brushing light kisses against his skin. “You’re too good to me,” John whispered, “I don’t deserve you at all.” 

“I know.” Lucas smirked, leaning up and pressing his lips against John’s. 

John sighed into the kiss and pulled Lucas closer. “I’m sorry I’ve been a mess… I just. Ugh.”

Lucas nodded, rubbing John’s leg. “Let’s go out… do something fun and exciting. The theater!”

“The theater?” John groaned, “You’ve got to be kidding me. I know you love it, but…”

Lucas grinned at him and John knew he would say yes, it was the least he could do especially with how supportive Lucas has been over the last few weeks where he has been a complete mess. 

Fucking Wayne. 

“Fine… what are we going to see?”

“The Magic Flute.” 

John’s eyes widened. “The Magic Flute?” He repeated, “Isn’t that a fucking opera?”

Lucas smiled, nodding his head. “Yep. Come on, I won two tickets the other day and I want to spoil you for once.”

John sighed, “I dunno. I’m not really an opera type of guy.” 

“Are you sure you’re gay?” Lucas teased him as he yanked him up. “It’ll be fun. We’ll dress up, go out for dinner, and then go to the opera.” Lucas sing-songed, he really did have a beautiful voice. 

“Can we afford to go out for dinner?” John questioned, they were college students on a budget, and now that he wasn’t spending time at the manor… he was eating more at their place and their bills had gone up. 

Lucas produced a gift certificate to one of the pricier restaurants in the theater district. “Courtesy of Parker, an early Christmas gift…” his voice drifted off and there was sadness in his eyes. John knew that look all too well.

“He’s not gonna be back for Christmas, is he?” 

Lucas shook his head. “No, they’re heading off for another two months on the boat.” He sighed, resting his head on John’s chest. “I miss him.” 

John felt like total shit… Lucas had been spending so much time trying to cheer him up and he didn’t return the favor. “I know.” He pulled Lucas into a kiss and rubbed his hands down Lucas’ sides. “Okay, let’s go to the opera.” 

Lucas pulled back, grinning. “Awesome.” 

~+~

They dressed up and enjoyed a really fancy dinner…, which kinda backfired in distracting John. All he could think about was Alfred’s cooking and how his fancy dinners were so much better. However, John wore the mask he had seldom worn since he had met Dick, but he didn’t want to disappoint Lucas. 

John felt his breath hitching as they were shown to their seats. John was speechless as he gestured to their chairs and the luxurious, private box surrounding them. “Free tickets?!”

Lucas pursed his lips for a moment and John knew he was trying to think of a valid excuse. “Okay, Alfred gave them to me, but I didn’t know they were for a private box or I…”

“Al?” John cut in and sighed. “Of course… is this Wayne’s box?”

Lucas shrugged, “I don’t know, he just said that Wayne Enterprises had tickets to every show, perks for the employees.”

John considered it and he reluctantly nodded. “And he just happened to pick the best ones for us….” Alfred was still taking care of him and his heart squeezed tight. “Bastard.”

Lucas smiled, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s perfect. I mean look at the view!” 

They were just off to the right of center stage with a magnificent view of the stage. “Yeah.” 

“And it’s private,” Lucas whispered into John’s ear, the heat of his breath tickling John’s skin as he kissed his neck. “Think of all the possibilities.” 

“Tease,” John shuddered and turned in his arms, kissed him deeply. It was exhilarating… they had never done anything like this before. 

Lucas pulled back when there was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. John plopped down on one of the chairs as an usher wheeled in a cart filled with sweets and what appeared to be a bottle of Champagne. 

“Compliments of the house,” the boy said and left them with a small bow. 

“Huh,” John stood up, crossing over to the tray of goodies. He bit into a chocolate covered strawberry and pulled the bottle out of the ice. “It is Champagne… the good stuff.” 

“And how would you know it’s the good stuff?” 

John’s cheek flushed, shaking his head. “I plead the fifth.”

Lucas laughed, nibbling on one of the pastries. “You think they always bring this to the box? They didn’t even check our Id’s.”

“One glass won’t hurt us… it’s free!” 

Lucas raised a brow. “What will out Criminal Justice professor think?”

“That boys will be boys...” John froze when he realized what he said and it only brought back more memories of Wayne and that fucking kiss. 

Lucas laughed, slapping John’s back and distracting him from further musing. “I’ve never had the good stuff.” He popped the bottle open and poured them each a glass. “One glass…”

They polished off the bottle before the music even started to play and John was feeling good. The music was magical and he pulled Lucas to him, kissing him as the music continued to play. 

“Stop, I wanna watch.” Lucas pushed at John’s chest as they parted and he rested his head on John’s shoulder as they watched the musical.

John tried to pay attention, but he really wasn’t into musical theater, the opera, whatever… instead his hand wandered and he started rubbing Lucas through his pants. Now this was more his thing and more exciting. 

“John,” Lucas warned, biting back a moan as his hips arched up into John’s hand. “Oh, fuck.” 

“Yeah,” John smirked and he dropped down to his knees in front of Lucas’ seat. “You can watch your opera…” John started unzipping Lucas’ pants; wanting more than anything to take Lucas in his mouth to taste him, he really loved giving head. “I’ll occupy myself.” 

Lucas shuddered, bracing his hands on John’s shoulders and he glanced around, nervous that someone could be watching him… but there didn’t appear to be anyone that could. There was another box adjacent to them that might be able to peak in on them, but it was seemingly empty. John didn’t care, he was horny and the Champagne in his system was more than fueling his impulsive actions. 

“How do you expect me to concentrate on the… oh, holy fuck.” 

John smirked around Lucas’ cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around Lucas’ length. John knew all the tricks to make Lucas come. 

“Bastard,” Lucas inhaled, arching up as he fucked John’s mouth. 

John had always loved the way Lucas’ moved and even more so when he tried to restrain himself. John hummed around him and was rewarded with Lucas biting his lip as he came. 

John swallowed it down, licking him clean before he tucked him back in. Lucas was breathing hard as John leaned up and kissed Lucas. “Enjoying the show?” 

“God, yes.” Lucas grinned as he pulled John onto his lap and kissed him again, hard. “Best act so far.”

John chuckled as they parted and he sat back down on the seat beside Lucas. He was hot and horny but he wasn’t going to force Lucas to do anything he didn’t want to. 

“Intermission,” Lucas purred into his ear a moment later and he dropped down on his knees before John. “What should we do?”

John smirked, parting his legs as Lucas rubbed the bulge in his slacks. “I could think of a few things.” Lucas winked as he continued to tease John through the fabric and John groaned. “Lucas, fuck.”

“John,” Lucas smiled as he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He smirked up at John as he wrapped his fingers around him, stroking him lightly at first, teasing him. 

John gripped the edge of the seat as Lucas took him in his mouth. He shuddered, closing his eyes as he wondered if Wayne had ever brought Jon or Mary to this theater, in this box. He had a feeling that Wayne had. It made him flush even more at the thought…, John ached for Wayne to touch him, and he imagined that the mouth around him was Wayne’s.

Lucas squeezed his thigh, letting his teeth brush on the underside of his cock just the way he liked it, and John was so close. 

John dragged his hand over his chest, teasing his nipples under the silky shirt. He thrust up into Lucas’ mouth and he moaned. “Bruce…” he had a nasty habit of crying out the wrong name when he came and he shuddered as his orgasm washed over him. 

In the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a flicker of movement in the adjacent box and his skin flushed at the intensity of the gaze that locked onto his. Wayne. He blinked and his vision cleared, but there was no one in the box… 

“I think I should change my name to Bruce.”

John snapped his attention back to Lucas as he finished cleaning him off, tucking him back in his slacks. John pulled on Lucas’ jacket and pulled Lucas toward him to kiss him properly, “Sorry…”

“Right,” Lucas laughed as he settled into John’s lap and kissed him. “What are you staring at?”

John blinked, “Huh?” He didn’t even realize he had been staring. 

Lucas glanced over to the empty box. “Did you see something?”

“It was nothing,” he mumbled more to himself… “I thought I saw Wayne.” 

Lucas’ eyes widened and he looked over but John knew he didn’t see anything. “Huh.” Lucas turned to him, kissing him once more. “It made you hot.”

John groaned, “Yeah. Fuck, I’m so screwed.” 

Lucas smiled, “I’ve got your back.”

“I know.” John wrapped his arms around him. “And my cock .” 

Lucas laughed, nipping at his lip. “That too.”

The house lights blinked on and off, announcing the next act. “Is it almost over yet?”

Lucas smacked his arm playfully as he clamored off his lap and onto his seat. “Hush, it’s amazing… and hands to yourself.” 

John chuckled, “Okay, okay.” 

The lights turned off and the music started up… for the rest of the night John kept glancing over to the next box, but Wayne was nowhere in sight. He was really screwed. 

~+~

John closed his eyes as the snowflakes started to fall and he lifted his head, darting his tongue out to catch a flake. 

“John!” 

John smiled at the excitement in Dick’s voice and he laughed as Dick tackled him to the ground in a massive hug. “Hey, kiddo.” He returned the hug and looked over to see Wayne watching them from the door and John forced himself to pull away. 

Dick took his hand and threaded their fingers together as he held on tight. “How long can you stay?”

“For as long as I’m welcomed,” he whispered, glancing once more to Wayne who had disappeared into the shadows. “How’s this supposed to work anyway?” John squeezed Dick’s hand back as they walked up the manor steps and into the foyer. 

When Dick had called him the other evening with the news, he wasn’t sure how to take it. Supervised visitations were ridiculous… but it was a start. At least Miss Olga wasn’t too bad and John wondered what Wayne had told her to agree to these visitations. 

“Dimitri is funny.” 

John raised a brow, “Dimitri? What happened to Miss Olga?” 

“She go on cruise, I is her baby brother.” A heavy accented voice replied and John startled slightly, turning to see a man, who was dressed in a tight red shirt and black pants… he was lean and his muscles rippled under his shirt. “You must be John.”

John had to force his gaze away from his arms and nodded, “Um, yeah. I was expecting your sister… and some of her cookies.”

“Olga sends love and cookies.” He smiled and John couldn’t help but smile back. Dimitri oozed charm and masculinity… it was hot. Dimitri suddenly clapped his hands and John jumped, “What is plan?”

“We could watch a movie,” Dick offered, swinging their joined hands. 

“Yeah, sure.” John nodded. “Oh, and Lucas is going to swing by after his class.” John glanced at his watch. “In thirty minutes or so…” He looked to Dick to make sure that would be okay. “I figured having back up would be a good idea.” 

Dick smiled, nodding in agreement. “Then we should watch a musical or something.” 

“Musical is good.” Dimitri chimed in and John raised a brow… interesting. 

~+~

John groaned, “Another one?” Not sure, he could watch another musical no matter how much Lucas and Dimitri seemed to enjoy it. 

“We need more snacks,” Dimitri stated as he got up and Lucas jumped up as well. 

“I’ll help,” Lucas smiled, winking over at John and he knew that Lucas was trying to help out as much as he could and give them a moment alone together. 

Dick hadn’t left his side, snuggling in close to him as they watched the movie. John nodded, mouthing a word of thanks. 

“How did you know?” Dick asked as soon as they were alone and John turned to look at him. 

“What do you mean?” 

Dick sat up a little bit more. “That Bruce and my parents…” 

John raised a brow, “You finally figured it out?”

Dick nodded, but didn’t explain how and John wasn’t going to push. 

“Remember how I said that I met your mom?” John began and Dick’s eyes widened slightly as he tried to remember. “The way they interacted, touched, looked at each other, I knew. I just figured she was a model and hell, I even hit on your mom.” 

“What?” Dick gasped.

John chuckled, “She was very nice about it and even kissed my cheek… there was just something about her. She just had so much grace as she moved and when I found out she was your mom, I was floored.” 

“I remember that and then the recordings and the mural?” Dick filled in the gaps for him and John nodded. “I didn’t see it… I mean I knew they loved each other.” 

“I envied it, but seeing how Wayne loved your father… I thought just maybe there was a chance for me too.” John ran his fingers through his hair. “And well, that didn’t turn out so well.” 

Dick threw his arms around him, “I love you.” 

“Love you too, kiddo.” He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Dick into his lap. John brushed his lips on top of Dick’s head as he settled in his lap. 

Dick was about to say something when he paused, they could hear Lucas and Dimitri laughing down the hallway as they returned with the snacks. 

“Dimitri was holding back, he brought pastries and candy too.” Lucas snorted as he plopped down on the sofa next to them. “And I made popcorn.” 

“It is good.” Dimitri nodded, handing over the boxes of treats that Dick grabbed. 

John smiled, for the first time in weeks things felt almost normal… and John liked Dimitri, which was a plus since he would be their supervisor for the near future. 

Which gave John another thought, “So when’s your big date?”

“Date?” Dick questioned, confused. 

“With Amanda?” He teased slightly and Dick flushed. 

“I’ve been preoccupied. I haven’t talked to her in a while.” Dick confessed and John could understand that, but it might help if Dick was actively dating a girl his age. 

“You might want to set something up,” he urged as he grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” John winked and Dick smiled as he popped a piece of pastry into his mouth. 

Things were really looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

**~sixteen~**

“Good luck, Master Dick,” Alfred said as Dick got out of the car. It was a Thursday, but it was also the day he would finally do it, Dick had decided.

“What gave me away?” Dick asked.

“The tension in your shoulders and the constant muttering under your breath,” Alfred replied.

Dick relaxed his shoulders and looked over to Amanda who was standing with a few friends. Some of them were his friends too, that could be helpful or disastrous if she should shoot him down. He took a breath to calm his nerves.

“Any last minute advise?” Dick asked.

“Short sentences, Master Dick, worked for Master Bruce when he had just started out dating,” Alfred answered. 

“I bet he only had to say 'Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne',” Dick said.

Alfred smiled and patted his shoulder.

~+~

Dick did it after school, he waited for Amanda and asked her out. He stuck to short sentences, that was sound advice.

“She said yes,” Dick said into the phone. He was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling and also grinning like a fool and he knew it, but couldn’t do anything about it. Amanda, who smelled like peaches, had agreed to go out with him. It was a good day.

“Congratulations,” John said. His voice sounded warm and happy for Dick. Dick’s heart was racing. “You should tell Bruce and ask him how to woo a woman.”

“Isn’t it the same as wooing a man?” Dick asked.

“I guess? It’s similar? You want to make the other person feel good because you like them. Still, Dick. I think Bruce would like to talk to you about it.”

“He was super awkward when we had the abuse talk…” Dick replied, skeptically.

“Did he have the sex-talk with you?”

“No? Except how he made me feel wrong and dirty for touching your cock,” Dick frowned up at the ceiling. He still was mad at Bruce for that. And even if he liked Dimitri a lot, it was stupid that he couldn’t be alone with John.

“Did you feel wrong and dirty?” John asked gently.

“No? I mean…no. I told you I liked it, but he made it sound like we did something wrong. So I am not too keen on having the talk about the birds and the bees with him. Besides I know where babies come from. I grew up in a circus, John.”

“Well,” John said. “But Bruce is good with women. Everyone knows that.”

“You know…it’s weird because he used to go out with my mom…and dad.”

“Is that why you don’t want to ask him? Because you would imagine how he put on the moves on her,” John said and he was smiling. Dick could hear it in his voice. Bastard, he thought fondly.

“It’s not something to laugh about,” Dick replied.

“It is kinda funny…Imagine Bruce talking to you about sex, all earnest and shit. Or about how to court a girl…”

“I will court her on my own. I think I’ve done alright so far,” Dick said.

“Where are you taking her?” John asked.

Dick rolled on his stomach. “The movies.”

“A classic and you will have something to talk about once you’re out of the cinema.”

“Yeah,” Dick said.

“Good luck, Dick.”

“You think I need it?” Dick asked, teasingly.

“Nah…you’re a natural charmer,” John replied. “Circus brat and all.” 

~+~

“I hear you have a date,” Bruce said over dinner that evening.

Dick gave Alfred a look. “Yeah, I asked Amanda out. She was at the party.”

“The blonde girl? You danced with?” Bruce asked.

Dick fought a blush. “Yeah…”

“She is pretty,” Bruce said.

Dick bit back a comment about how Bruce obviously prefers brunettes. “Yeah. I’m taking her to the movies on Friday. You don’t need Alfred to drive you anywhere on Friday, do you?” Dick asked.

“I can take a car and drive myself,” Bruce replied.

“Okay. Thanks.”

“Be at home around eleven,” Bruce said.

He was fourteen, eleven seemed like a reasonable hour. On the other hand: Alfred would probably we waiting outside the theater for them.

“It’s a weekend and Alfred will be there. Let’s say midnight?”

Bruce looked at him. “You’re not watching Lord of the Rings. A normal movie is about 90 to 120 minutes. I assume you’re going to see it around eight?”

“Yes,” Dick answered.

“That will give you plenty of time to talk to Miss Amanda,” Bruce said.

Dick bit his lip and nodded. He knew that tone, there was no arguing with that tone. “Okay…”

“Have fun,” Bruce replied.

“Are you going on a date with Miranda again?” Dick asked.

“Friday?”

“Yes? Or any other day of the weekend.”

“We will have dinner. It’s a meeting.”

“For work?” Dick asked.

“Yes, for work, Dick,” Bruce replied, taking a sip of his wine.

“She likes you, you know?” Dick said.

“I know.”

“Do you like her?” Dick asked, putting his fork aside. He wasn’t going to put food into his mouth any time soon.

“What is this all about?”

“She was your date on John’s seventeenth birthday, which is pretty much a lifetime ago, Bruce. And she likes you and my parents have been dead for three years now.”

“Do you want to set me up?” Bruce asked amused.

Dick wanted to, but with John, because John deserved all the best things and Bruce, even if he had flaws, was a pretty good catch.

Dick shrugged. “I was just wondering.”

“Hey, I’m not going to marry her,” Bruce said.

Dick wondered if he wanted to marry his parents or something. There sure was some heavy commitment involved. Dick had been seven when Bruce showed up the first time and he had been eight when they started to live part-time at the manor. Bruce has dated, been together with his parents until they died when Dick had been eleven – of that Dick was sure. Three years doesn’t seem that long, but set in context to Bruce’s usual ‘relationships’ and with a kid in the mix, it could pretty much be called a real commitment.

“Okay. I like her, you know? She’s a good person,” Dick said. He wanted Bruce to be happy again. A woman in his life could probably help – or a man. Or John, but Dick didn’t see that happening any time soon and besides John had Lucas now anyway.

“She is a good person, Dick, but I don’t think I’m going to marry anyone anytime soon.”

“Okay,” Dick repeated and grabbed his fork.

~+~

Dick was only a little bit nervous that Amanda was coming over to the manor. They had been out a few times already, but he never invited her to his place before. She was rich herself, or her parents were, so she wouldn’t be too awed, he thought.

The real issue for Dick was how she would react to Alfred and of course, John and Lucas. 

“Nervous?” Lucas asked.

“Nah…” Dick said and then because Lucas gave him a look. “A bit?”

“It will be fine. You are good with people, Dick. I doubt she’d freak out about you’re not blood related gay brother and his roommate, who happens to like men too,” Lucas said, smiling.

Dick nodded. He noticed how neither John nor Lucas ever used the word ‘boyfriend’ or ‘partner’. After all these months…Dick wondered. He knew that they were sleeping together, he knew they liked each other and cared about each other, and in some corner of his soul he hoped that it could be enough for John, that he could move on from this helpless crush he had on Bruce.

But maybe it wasn’t a crush at all. Maybe John was really, deeply, madly in love with Bruce.

“I don’t think she will freak out about it. It’s not like we’re gonna make out on the couch,” John threw in from the doorway.

Dick grinned at him.

“Some girls like to watch,” Lucas said. 

“Virgin ears!” Dimitri replied from the kitchen.

Dick’s grin grew wider. Lucas laughed.

~+~

“So,” Amanda said later that evening when they were in the kitchen, preparing ice-cream for everybody. Dick could hear laughter from the media-room.

“Hmm?” Dick said, scooping Gypsy Magic into bowls. It was still his favorite ice-cream.

“Is Lucas John’s boyfriend?”

The answer would probably be no, but they have sex, and they have gone on dates, and that would seem like boyfriend-activities. It would be too complicated to explain all this to Amanda.

“Yeah, pretty much, but they’re not calling it that,” Dick said. At the back of his mind he waited for some comment about them, but it never came.

“They look cute together,” she said, brushing his hand and he grabbed her fingers and squeezed them gently.

“Yeah, they do,” he replied, letting go of her hand and handing her two of the five bowls.

“Don’t forget the sprinkles!” John yelled.

“And potato chips!” Lucas threw in.

“Sprinkles?” Amanda said delighted.

“It wouldn’t be Gypsy Magic without them,” Dick grinned.

~+~

Amanda kissed him on her porch the seventh week they were dating. Dick was surprised. He hadn’t thought about it…well, he tried not to think about her when he was jerking off now. It was hard, but he had managed. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything.

He blinked at her and she took a step back. “I thought,” she began.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in again and kissed her back this time when their lips met. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot,” he said.

She smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his face. It was freezing out on the steps, but he was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Somehow, he didn’t think that he would be able not to think about her, imagine her, and picture her when he jerked off tonight.

“It’s fine,” she replied. “I wasn’t sure-”

“I didn’t want to pressure you. Bruce gave me a whole speech about that and abuse and stuff,” he cut in. He could feel his cheeks color.

“Oh…” she said and then she laughed. “I pressured you then?”

“You can pressure me with your lips every second of every day,” Dick said earnestly and now she blushed in return. It was adorable. He wanted to kiss her check, so he leaned in and did just that.

She kissed him again. It was hard to let go of her, but Dick knew that he had to. Alfred was waiting and he was sure her father would come out any moment. He kissed her lips once more gently and savored that tingly feeling on them and in his stomach as he pulled away.

“See you on Monday,” Amanda said.

“See you on Monday,” Dick replied, and then he watched her as she disappeared inside her house like a fool.

To his relief Alfred didn’t say a word when Dick finally made it to the car. He touched his lips and wondered how it would have felt if John had had kissed him that day in the pool. How John’s kiss would have felt different from Amanda’s. Probably would have been less tentative.

~+~

“You look happy,” Bruce observed over breakfast on Sunday.

Dick nodded, stuffing waffles into his mouth. John had been right, since he's been dating Amanda, Bruce has been a lot chiller about things in general. 

“Your date with Amanda went well?”

Dick swallowed. “Do you really want to do this? Because if you’re asking me about how my dates with Amanda are going, I have the right to ask about Miranda and you didn’t come home last night,” Dick said.

Bruce busied himself with the paper and then took a sip of coffee. Dick wondered if he was going to lie and say something about meetings or whatever.

“You’re right. It’s a private matter, but you can come to me and talk,” Bruce said eventually.

“Okay. Thanks. Same goes for you,” he grinned.

If Bruce was sleeping with Miranda…Dick wasn’t going to tell John. It would break his heart, probably.

Dick hated keeping secrets from the people he cared about. Especially from John, but. But it would be better for John not to know this. He couldn’t change things right now anyway.

Dimitri was still their chaperon for god’s sake. No, Dick would not tell John about it as long as John didn’t ask. Dick was shit at outright lying to John.

~+~

Dick was watching as Amanda swam in the pool. He had daydreamed about her the other day and jerked off to the memory of their first kiss. He wondered how she would taste now.

“Hey,” he said and she swam over to him.

Her delicate fingers grabbed the rim as she looked up at him. “Hey, boyfriend,” she said and he liked that.

“Hey, girlfriend,” he replied and leaned over to kiss her gently.

“Hmmm…you taste like strawberries,” she said.

“You taste like chlorine,” he said, but she still smelled faintly like peaches. He had no idea if it was her lip gloss or shampoo or what. Maybe it was just her. He ran his hands over her neck and shoulders and what he could reach of her back.

“Oh-”

“Nah, I like it,” Dick cut in, cupping her face. It got him aroused to be honest. Water had that effect on him since the time with John. He wanted to tell her how he got off once with John in the pool, but something held him back. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea.

“You’re weird, boyfriend.”

“You like it,” he countered.

“I’m only in this for the money,” she joked.

He looked at her. “You know my parents weren’t rich, Amanda. Nothing here is mine.”

“I don’t care, Richard,” she said and grabbed his neck so she could kiss him again. She was the only one who called him Richard and he liked it. It was like a pet name that wasn’t really one. It never once crossed his mind to correct her, or tell her to call him Dick. It probably meant something that he felt that way, but Dick wasn’t going to analyze it to death. 

He wasn’t Bruce.


	18. Chapter 18

**~seventeen~**

John raised a brow as he held the phone closer to his ear...Dick was excited and he could just see him running around his room, possibly flipping off the bed. “Hey, kiddo? Slow down a bit... you want to do what?” 

“A triple date!” 

John blinked, “A triple date is that even a real thing?” He chuckled, not sure he wanted to find out what that entailed. 

“Duh, are you and Lucas free this Friday?” 

“Are we free this Friday?” John questioned Lucas, looking over to him as he held the phone to his chest.

Lucas shook his head. “I have plans, can we do it Saturday?” 

“Plans?” John teased, “Gotta hot date?” 

“Maybe,” Lucas smiled as he leaned in and kissed John, sloppily, before grabbing the phone. “Hey, Dick! We’d love to go on the triple date.”

John snorted, rubbing his hands up and down Lucas’ sides as he talked to Dick. There was a lot of nodding and uhuh’s. 

“Sounds perfect.” Lucas winked at John. “He’ll love it. Trust me. See you then.” 

“Perfect? Trust you?” John shook his head. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to end up not liking this?” 

“It’ll be fun and Dick will love you forever.” 

John snorted, “He already loves me.” 

“Naturally, you’re the best.” 

John couldn’t help but smile at that, suddenly remembering little Dick grinning up at him...You’re the bestest. “The bestest.” 

Lucas smiled, pulling him into another kiss. “Yes.” 

~+~

“No one said I’d have to dress up for this triple date thing.” John grumbled more to himself as he adjusted his suit. He must have had a late growth spurt ‘cause his suit didn’t fit him very well anymore. 

The jacket was too tight in the chest and the pants were a tad too short. He glanced at himself in the mirror. “I look ridiculous.” 

“You look good,” Lucas smiled as he tugged on John’s tie and retied it. “There, perfect.” 

John snorted, looking him over. Lucas looked really good, but then John always thought Lucas looked good in navy blue. “New suit?”

Lucas blushed, running his fingers down the lapels. “Yeah, you like it?”

“Yeah,” John smiled and then glanced at his own suit. “Great, I look even more like shit… maybe I should just skip this.” 

“And disappoint Dick?” 

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I didn’t realize at the time this triple date thing included Wayne and Miranda…and at the most expensive and fanciest restaurant in town.” 

“Wayne owns it, I think… there was an incident at the fountain?” Lucas commented and John groaned even more. Lucas wrapped his arms around him, “We can sneak away and you can fuck me in the bathroom.” 

John relaxed a little at that. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.

“Okay.” 

“You’re so easy,” Lucas teased as he kissed him, “Come on we’ll be late.” 

“Okay, okay,” John sighed, returning the kiss. 

~+~

Dick’s smile lit up the restaurant and it was the only thing keeping John sane as they sat around the table. Amanda was all dolled up, looking very prim and proper… this was the world she was born into. They made an adorable couple and he was happy for them. Young love.

Wayne was dashing and oozed the charm of the billionaire playboy that most saw him as… but John knew that was just a mask. The only thing that was true was the love and admiration in his eyes as he looked at Dick, in every sense his son in this scenario. He beamed with pride as Dick talked and laughed with Amanda. 

John tried to ignore how beautiful Miranda looked and how she leaned into Wayne… how she ran her fingers over Wayne’s arm. There was something different now, but John couldn’t peg what it was. 

Lucas squeezed John’s thigh under the table and John jerked slightly. “Huh?”

“Amanda was asking how you liked your meal,” Lucas supplied and John glanced over to her and then down at his plate.

John forced a smile on his face. “It’s good,” he stated, taking another bite. The food really was amazing, but all he could focus on was Wayne and how he casually touched Miranda in return. And then it clicked. They were fucking. 

John suddenly felt cheated… he knew that they worked closely together and that they had dated in the past. But somehow he had hoped that Wayne wasn’t ready. John was being stupid and naive… and fuck. 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled, no longer able to do this. He stood up and Lucas jumped up to follow him.

“John?” Lucas questioned with concern, but John waved him off. 

“I’ll be okay,” he whispered. “Just need some air.” John squeezed Lucas’ shoulder and then dashed away before anyone could say anything. He went outside and leaned against the railing.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself… he was being ridiculous and he really needed to get over Wayne. But even after everything his boy school crush felt deeper and more real. John was in love with him and he ached for him. Lucas helped, but it was never enough… and tonight was proof of that. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been outside, but he was starting to get really cold.

“John.”

John closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He rubbed his neck, wishing at the moment that anyone else had come out after him. He glanced over at Miranda as she stepped closer to him and placed a hand on the railing. “Miranda.” 

She smiled, glancing over the city before turning her gaze to him. “You are missed,” she simply stated and John had a hard time reading her intentions. 

“I just needed some air, this really isn’t my thing.” He tugged on his tie, wanting more than anything to rip it off and throw it over the side and down into the infamous fountain. 

“There’s no need to pretend,” she stated as she took the tie from his hand and swiftly removed it with practiced skill and he wondered if she had taken Wayne’s tie off before fucking him the same way. 

He snorted, but he felt like he could finally breathe. She handed him back the tie and he just looked at it for a moment. “This is a black tie affair… they’ll kick me out.” 

“Nonsense, you’re a guest of Bruce Wayne.” Miranda smiled and John hated her even more. Was she even real? 

“You have a point,” he sighed as he pocketed the tie and then undid his jacket and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He felt a little more like himself, but that didn’t stop the jealousy he felt for the woman beside him. It wasn’t fair of him, it wasn’t her fault that Wayne didn’t want anything to do with him. 

“He does love you, John.” 

John tensed, “I’m sorry?” 

“I’m not blind,” She stated as she suddenly reached over and cupped his face and John just looked into her mesmerizing blue eyes. “You love him.”

John just stared at her, unable to say anything… he couldn’t deny it and he felt so naked in front of her. “And you’re fucking him, so I guess you win.” 

She smirked, “Yes, but the race is yet to be called.” 

“Right,” he snorted, “That implies I’m in the race to begin with…” 

Miranda raised a brow. “You are, John. I may be his lover, but there are things he hides from me and I from him.” She leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Her lips were soft and light… and she tasted like honey. He was so confused and his heart ached. John wanted to believe her. “You make it really hard to hate you.” He breathed in response and she laughed softly, running her hand down his arm. 

“Let us go back in, it’s freezing out here and Dick needs his best friend to support him.” 

He nodded and escorted her back to their table. Wayne stood up to greet her, helping Miranda with her chair as any gentleman would do for his date. Wayne’s gaze lingered on John and focused on his lips. 

John smirked and he tried to ignore the flash of heat that suddenly pooled in his gut at the intensity of it. 

“Everything okay?” Dick asked as he looked to John, and John felt bad for worrying him. 

“Yeah, ties and I just don’t mix.” He joked and Dick laughed, nodding his head. 

“Yep.” 

Amanda smiled, “Ties are overrated.” 

John relaxed, feeling a little better about things… but he was still aware of Bruce’s gaze focused on him. 

Lucas leaned into him and John closed his eyes briefly when Lucas brushed his napkin against John’s lips. “What-” John began when he noticed the light remnants of the bright red lipstick on the napkin as Lucas pulled it away. “Oh.” His gaze darted to Miranda who simply smiled in amusement and John’s cheeks flushed.

Dick smiled brightly, winking at him and John couldn’t ignore Wayne’s gaze still on him. John just needed to make it through dessert.

~+~

Lucas straddled John, sinking down on his cock. John really needed this and he loved when Lucas took control like this, fucking himself on John’s cock. “Fuck.”

John gripped onto Lucas’ hips as he thrust up into him, groaning when Lucas shifted, forcing him to go slower. 

“Lucas-” 

Lucas leaned in, shutting him up with a heated kiss. “You should have seen how jealous Bruce was… he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you.” 

John groaned, “I’m gonna come.” 

“Not yet.” Lucas stilled completely and John snapped his hips up and growled in frustration when Lucas didn’t give and just lazily kissed John’s mouth instead. 

“Fucking tease.” 

Lucas smirked, pulling back and rocking his hip once more. “Miranda kissed you.” 

“Yes, she was proving a point… I think, fuck. I dunno.” 

“Bruce took notice.” 

John’s heart raced and his breathing hitched at the thought, he wanted that… John shuddered, coming with a start as he cried out Bruce’s name. Lucas smiled down at him and came all over John’s chest. 

John chuckled breathlessly as he pulled Lucas to him and kissed him until they were completely spent. He loved this the most, the lazy, sated feeling. 

“Does this make up for dragging you to a fancy dinner?” Lucas grinned as he nipped at his neck. 

“It’s a start.” John teased as he rolled them over to start round two. Lucas chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. 

“I’m all yours for the night.” 

John grinned, but something felt off on his wording… he’d never put a stipulation on their time before. He’d note it for later, right now he was going to enjoy their time in bed and get all the anger and stress out of his system.


	19. Chapter 19

**~eighteen~**

Dick had the feeling that the whole triple date thing had backfired on him.

“Okay, spit it out boyfriend,” Amanda said, leafing through a comic book. He suspected she really liked that one actually.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, girlfriend,” Dick said.

“Hmm….you think you can bullshit me?” She asked, her voice was playful, but there was also something underneath that playfulness that made Dick pay attention.

“I can try?”

“You better not if you value your balls,” she replied.

Dick laughed. “Okay…so the triple date thing? I thought it would help John, but I think I made him sad.”

“He really doesn’t like to dress up and go to fancy restaurants, does he?”

“No. We had a big party for his seventeenth birthday…he hated it and got drunk. Bruce was pissed.”

“So, you knew it wasn’t his thing and still invited him there,” Amanda said.

“Yeah…”

“You did it because you wanted to impress me, right?” Amanda asked.

Dick nodded. He had wanted to impress her, but he also wanted to drive a point home for John. It was still a dick-move. “Yeah.”

“I don’t need that. We could have gone to a fair or the park or whatever,” Amanda said, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles. It was such strange and tender gesture, but still arousing. He pulled her in so they could kiss and then didn’t let her come up for air for a long time.

~+~

Dick knew that John and Lucas had never put the ‘boyfriend’ label on each other, but he had always thought that they were boyfriends, because what they were doing with each other was pretty much the definition of having a boyfriend, significant other, whatever. They cared about each other, they had sex together, and they haven’t had sex with other people. They went out and came to dinner at the manor and they lived together too.

However, lately…lately things seemed a bit off between them.

“So, you’re still in love with Bruce, after all this time,” Dick sighed.

John gave him a look. “Where did that come from?” Dick gave him a look in return. “Ah, it’s about the triple date disaster.”

“Is that what you call it?” Dick asked a bit miffed. The rest of the dinner had been pretty much fun, once John came back from sulking on the balcony.

“I’m sorry, but you know that it’s not my idea of a good time,” John answered, flopping down onto the plush carpet.

“I know. I wanted to go out and do something fancy anyway, because I want you to have all the best things. All that Bruce can give you, John.”

John turned his head slightly so he could look at Dick. “Okay…what is this really about?”

“Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“What?” John asked and it sounded a bit angry, a bit sharp.

“Why don’t you give up on him? He is obviously not interested, or even if he is, he still thinks of you as a child…or whatever. You have been in love with him for over three years – or longer. He knows you want him and he doesn’t give an inch, John. Lucas likes you, loves you even. Could fall in love with you if you could let Bruce go,” Dick said.

“It’s none of your business, Dick. So stay out of it.”

“How can you say that?” Dick asked, angry now too. “Of course it’s my business, you are my family. Bruce is my family. I care about you and Lucas. I want you to be happy and you will never be happy if you don’t give other people a chance.”

“Do you think I don’t want to? I’m not like you who can give away affections like a who-”

“Whores are paid for their affections, John. I’m not.” Dick cut in.

“I didn’t mean it,” John said.

“I thought you liked that about me,” Dick replied. “I thought it made you happy that I go along with people, that I make the first move, that I’m open like this. That’s how I met _you_. That is the reason you’re here!”

“And you’re here because Bruce was fucking your parents!” John said sharply.

Dick balled his hands into fists and then shoved them under his thighs. “I think you should go,” he said.

“Yeah, I think I should,” John replied as he got up. He didn’t say goodbye, but then neither did Dick.

~+~

John hadn't called or came back during the whole weekend. By Sunday, Dick swung between ready to yell at John some more and apologize. He picked up the phone a few times, but didn’t make the call.

“You’re in a mood, Master Dick,” Alfred observed.

“I had a fight with John,” Dick replied, sitting down at the kitchen table. He had thought about talking to Bruce about it, but talking to Bruce about John…well, they still had Dimitri with them most of the time, even if Dimitri was leaving them alone as long as they stayed in the house and the door to Dick’s room was open. It was still stupid, Dick thought, if they wanted to get it on, they would have found a way, but Dick hasn’t wanted to. He and Amanda were a thing now. John had Lucas. For how much longer Dick didn’t know. Lucas and Dimitri were rather close lately.

“It’s only natural to fight with your family and friends from time to time, Master Dick.”

“We never had a fight before,” Dick said.

“Then you were very lucky, but maybe it would have been differently if Master John had lived here,” Alfred replied as he prepared two bowls of Gypsy Magic. Dick smiled and painted random patterns with his finger on the wooden table surface.

“Maybe…” Dick said. “Thanks,” he added as Alfred put one of the bowls in front of him. He kept the other for himself.

“You are welcome Master Dick,” Alfred said. “What was it that you and Master John were fighting about?”

“Bruce.” Dick scooped up some ice cream. “I think he needs to move on. He says he can’t.” He scooped up another spoonful. “You think I’m wrong. Alfred?”

“The matters of the heart are never that simple,” Alfred replied.

“But, over three years, Alfred…”

“I know, Master Dick, I know.”

Alfred did know. After all Bruce had been mourning Dick’s parents for years too. He only recently opened up to Miranda.

They finished their ice cream in silence.

~+~

Dick couldn’t stand it, was the truth, not to be able to talk to John and laugh at stupid movies with John. He missed John.

However, he was stubborn too and John had nearly called him a whore. He thought he could be a little bit angry about that.

He didn’t have to be the bigger person or whatever. He was the teenager after all.

“Just call him,” Amanda said. “You’re clearly miserable.”

“He is the one who should apologize,” Dick said stubbornly, but to be honest he didn’t know anymore.

“Oh, hey, isn’t that Lucas?” Amanda asked, grabbing his arm as they neared the school-gate.

Dick lit up. “Yeah, it is.”

“Leaving you two alone to sort things out, boyfriend. Call me?”

“Yeah,” Dick answered, kissing her cheek.

~+~

“He is miserable without you too,” Lucas stated, handing him a hot chocolate.

“Thanks…I miss him. We never fought before, so I have no idea what to even do to make it better,” Dick admitted.

“I assume you fought about his helpless crush for Bruce?”

“Yeah...you know?”

“John calls me by his name when we-” he stopped and looked away, his cheeks colored a bit.

“When you have sex?”

“Yeah…I don’t mind, much,” Lucas, answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

“But how can you not mind? You like him.”

“I’m not in love with him.”

“Because you never allowed yourself to fall for him…because his heart is taken.”

Lucas nodded. “It’s stupid really how much I like him anyway. John is a decent person. He has always been straight with me,” Lucas said grinning. Dick snorted. “He is sorry too, Dick.”

“I know. He did apologize just after he started to say it.”

“Kiss and make up?” Lucas asked, bending down to hug Dick.

“Yeah…” There was nothing else to do anyway.

~+~

“What are you two doing?” John asked from the door.

Dick grinned at him. He hadn't known that John would come, but he had hoped Lucas had worked his charm on John too. Not only Dick.

Amanda smiled. “Fluffernutter,” she answered.

“I always thought the name sounded vaguely dirty,” John mused.

Dick laughed. “Yeah, you would, but now that I think about it...yeah, it does.” Dick has watched the one or two video-clip for adults, so...yeah.

John shrugged, entering the kitchen. “That doesn’t look like a Fluffenutter.” 

“It’s not?” Dick replied as he resumed slicing the strawberries. “The people in Poland put strawberries on their bread. It’s sliced bread with butter and strawberries, sprinkled with sugar and it’s delicious. Therefore, when we came home from Poland I tried it with marshmallow fluff instead of butter. It tastes a bit like cake,” Dick explained.

“I always forget that you've seen a lot of shit when you were with the circus,” John said.

Dick smiled, “Well, yeah, you pick stuff up, I guess. Wanna try it?”

“Sure,” John said and took a bite. As soon as he swallowed he said, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too and I want you to come to the manor this weekend again. Or we can do whatever you like.”

“What about we take Amanda and Lucas for a picnic?” John asked. “You can make some of those strawberry thingies, they’re really good. Or you can bake me a cake.”

“I could do both,” Dick replied. He liked to make food, especially for people he cared about.

“I didn’t know you could bake,” Amanda said. “Are you holding out on me, boyfriend?”

“I would never do that,” Dick replied, leaning over to steal a kiss.

“Ahhh...young love,” John teased.

“You aren’t that old,” Dick said. “You should remember how that feels.”

“The tragic thing is,” John replied. “I was never loved back by the person I first fell in love with.”

“That’s really sad,” Amanda said. “But Lucas loves you now,” she added.

“Yes,” John said. “He does.” However, Dick thought it sounded a bit sad. “Okay, so I will ask Lucas if he's free this Saturday and if he can make that fish-thing he did last time you were over.”

“The Parker special,” Dick supplied.

“Yes, that. It was delicious.”

“I can make a salad,” Amanda said.

“I bet it's the best salad in the world,” John replied and she blushed a bit.

“Hands off of my woman,” Dick joked.

She punched him in the arm hard and then kissed his cheek. “I can defend my honor myself.”

“And that’s why I love you,” Dick said softly. It just slipped out.

“Oh...” she said and beamed at him. Dick didn’t need for her to say it back to know that she felt the same way.

~+~

Dick's fifteenth birthday was fast approaching and he was thinking about a way to have all the people he cared about there, without making anyone uncomfortable. 

John didn't like fancy parties. Amanda didn't care either way. Lucas liked fancy parties...Bruce...well; he would probably go with whatever Dick decided. 

“Brooding,” Amanda said, bending down to kiss his nose. 

“Nah... thinking,” he replied and titled his head up so she could kiss him on the lips. He wanted to do something special. Not a big party, but still something special.

“About what?” She asked. 

“My birthday. I don't want a repeat of the last time or the triple date disaster.” 

“It wasn't that bad, Richard,” Amanda said, sitting down next to him on the bench. 

“John didn't like it at all.”

“I think he was just...overwhelmed by Miranda,” Amanda said. 

“Maybe...” Dick replied. He knew what John's problem had been with the whole thing and it would probably be the same this time around. Well, he would have to suck it up this time, because Dick liked Miranda, she was a good person, and for one evening, John would have to deal with her being there with Bruce. 

“You have that look on your face that tells me you’ve made a decision,” she said. 

“Yeah.” 

“What are you going to do for you birthday then?” 

“Dinner and movies, with you and Bruce and Miranda and Lucas and John and Dimitri and Miss Olga and her wife. What do you think?” 

“We should talk food with Alfred as soon as we can,” she replied and he kissed her again. God, he was so fucking in love with her. 

~+~

To Dick's surprise, the whole thing went off without a hitch. John was being nice to Miranda and he was joking with Miss Olga and flirting with her wife, Irene. Dick grinned and squeezed Amanda's hand before he got up to get the cake. 

He bumped into Miranda on his way back. 

“Dick,” she said. 

“Miranda, so good that you could come,” and he beamed at her and she beamed right back. 

“Everyone is having fun it seems. How are you feeling? Fifteen. Soon you will be allowed to drive a car!” 

“Excited? I guess. It's nice to have you all here,” he bit his lip and then looked at her. “I'm glad you and Bruce are...whatever you are.” 

She bent down and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, I know how much John and Bruce mean to you and I know how much their happiness means to you. So thank you.” 

“You are a good person,” Dick said. 

“Let's go back then, shall we? Let me help you with the cake,” she replied cheerfully. 

Dick handed it over. 

~+~

John was the last one on the porch and Dick didn't want to let go of him as they hugged. 

“I had fun,” John said. 

“I think everyone had. Thanks for...you know,” Dick whispered against his neck. 

“Not sulking around like a teenager?” John laughed. Dick could feel it in his whole body, it made him feel warm inside. 

“Yeah...” Dick said. 

“You are very welcome Dick.” 

Dick hugged him a bit tighter until Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and he knew that he had to let go. 

“The taxi is here,” Bruce said

“You have to let go, kiddo,” John whispered. 

“Okay,” Dick said and made himself do that. He waved as John and Lucas, who had been standing a bit away, climbed in and watched until he couldn't see them anymore. 

“Come inside, Dick, it's starting to get cold.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, but he was still feeling warm inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**~nineteen~**

Sex was always good with Lucas… and today was no exception, but there was something different this time. John studied Lucas, he was practically glowing… he knew he was good, but he wasn’t that good. 

“Did you know that Dimitri was in the circus too?” Lucas gushed, breaking into his musings as he trailed his fingers down John’s side. “He called it a carnival, but essentially he was in a circus… ran away when he was sixteen.” 

John blinked, he didn’t know… he’s only exchanged a few words with Dimitri over the last few months… it’s been well over a year since he’s been their warden, sort of speak. Lucas had tagged along for most of their outings and John had noticed Lucas spending more and more time with Dimitri. However, he thought that was so Dick and he could spend more time together without feeling as if they were under constant supervision..., which they were. “Yeah?”

“Yeah, he trained as an aerialist and he was the best boxer!” 

John turned to him, studying Lucas’ face… Lucas eyes lit up as he continued to talk about Dimitri and there was still that soft glow that John had never seen before tonight. “Huh.” 

“I was thinking of taking a Russian class, maybe learn a few phrases and stuff…” 

John listened to him go on and on and suddenly it was clear. “You’re in love with him.” 

“What?” Lucas gasped, considering it a moment but there was a faint flush on his cheeks. “Nah.” 

“Yes, you are.” John insisted… he had always known there would be someone to enter Lucas’ life and sweep him off his feet. He just didn’t expect it to happen anytime soon... and he wasn’t sure he was ready for this at all. “Have you told him? I mean, have you guys even gone on a date without us?”

Lucas flushed even more, “Yeah. A couple of times.” 

John frowned, sitting up. “Why didn’t you say anything?” John suddenly recalled teasing him about his hot dates over the last few months… and Lucas hadn’t denied it at the time. John didn’t realize it had been with the same person… or that it was fucking Dimitri. 

Lucas sighed, wrapping his arms around John and John shook his head, pulling away from him. “Cause I was afraid you’d pull away like that.” 

“But you have a chance to be with Dimitri… this is just sex, I mean it’s great sex and I’ll miss it, but I don’t want you to jeopardize something special.” John reached over, grabbed his pants, and pulled them on. 

“John-” 

John frowned. “No, I’m not going to fuck this up for you… does Dimitri even know about us?” 

Lucas worried his lip, shaking his head. “Kind of. I didn’t give him all the details.” 

“It’s been way over a year, Lucas… have you been together the full time?”

Lucas smiled, “Yeah, pretty much. He loves musicals… and he has an amazing voice. But we didn’t really start dating, dating, until a few months ago.”

“Months?” John repeated, wondering how he even missed it… cause he was too focused on Wayne, Dick, graduation, the police academy… and he suddenly realized that they haven’t really talked like this in ages.

Lucas nodded.

“Are you fucking him too?” John asked, feeling like a total idiot… and he was supposed to be a great detective one day? Right.

Maybe he just didn’t want to see it… he needed this and if he actually acknowledged the thing between Dimitri and Lucas, he’d have to face it.

Lucas nodded, “Not all the way, we’ve been building up to it. It is maddening at times. I just want him to fuck me and he wants to take it slowly…I’ve never done something like this, it’s kinda scary.”

“But you love him, and he loves you, I’m guessing or he wouldn’t put up with you and me fucking.” John sighed. “You have a chance at a real relationship, Lucas. And I love you, but not like that…” he sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. Sometimes John wished he could… it would be so much easier than loving a man that didn’t want a damn thing to do with him. He may love Lucas, but it sounded like Dimitri was a better fit for him.

“John.”

“No, no…” John protested as Lucas tried to wrap his arms around him. 

Lucas held him close and John sighed, his heart aching at the thought that everything was going to change. They would still be friends, roommates… but their sexual relationship would be over. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” John whispered, not really trusting his voice. “Fuck.” 

“Bruce loves you,” Lucas added and John closed his eyes tight, shaking his head. “He does, I see it…” 

“But not like that.” John cut in angrily and Lucas only held on tighter. 

“You don’t see the way he looks at you,” he smiled against John’s neck. 

“Bullshit.” John snorted, shaking his head. 

“You’re older now, John and his gaze lingers on you more than he realizes.” Lucas insisted and John desperately wanted to believe him. 

“I’m so fucked.”

~+~

Another month dragged by and John didn’t realize how much he had relied on Lucas and his touch. He missed the sex and the intimacy… “Fuck.” 

Finals were coming up and soon it would be summer. John tried to study, but he just couldn’t focus his thoughts on any one subject. This left John with nothing to occupy his mind and a very empty bed. He needed to move, to do something… maybe Dick was rubbing off on him. John dragged his fingers through his hair and decided to head to the manor. He wasn’t sure if Dick was even home, but he needed to do something before he lost his mind. 

“Master John, this is unexpected.” Alfred smiled, letting him in. 

“I just needed to get out…” John began as he rubbed his neck, glancing around. “Is Dick around?” 

“Master Dick is presently out with Miss Amanda.” 

John smiled, feeling a little jealous… Dick was spending more time with her and less time with him. Which was for the best, but it still hurt a bit. “Ah, that’s great.” 

“He will be home within the hour, if you’d like to stay, Master John.” Alfred added, squeezing his shoulder. “It’ll be our little secret.” 

“Thanks,” he nodded. “I might hit the pool or gym or something.” 

“You know your way around; let me know if I may be of any assistance.” Alfred smiled and John wandered around for a bit before he headed to the gym. 

John stripped down, wearing only his sweat pants. He stretched out and jumped up, grabbing the rings. He wasn’t as majestic or bendy as Dick and Wayne… but he did pretty damn good and he tried to practice when he could. 

It felt good just to move and he did a somersault as he dismounted. 

“If you relaxed your center, you’d have more fluidity.” 

John startled at the voice and he had to force himself not to look over at Wayne or he would lose any semblance of control. He was already flushed with desire and sexually frustrated… “I didn’t see you.” 

“You weren’t looking,” Wayne stated more as an accusation. “You have a habit of not watching the corners.” 

“Or rather the shadows,” John glanced at him. Wayne looked damn good; wearing a tight tee and black pants… perhaps, he was coming in to work out. John wondered if it helped him to be close to the ones he lost so many years ago. “You linger, watching but never embracing life.” 

Wayne’s jaw clenched, but he didn’t comment. 

John took a step forward. “You go through the motions, but sometimes you just have to grab onto life and fuck it.” 

Wayne searched his face, “Is that what you want? To fuck life?”

John licked his lips, his heart racing. He wanted more than that… “What do you think?” He took another step forward, his chest grazing against Wayne’s. He breathed in and he wanted to grab onto Wayne and kiss him, touch him, fuck him. 

There was a flicker of desire in Wayne’s eyes, longing… “Jon-”

John inhaled sharply and grabbed onto Wayne, kissing him as he drew him into his arms. And unlike their first kiss on his birthday, this had some heat behind it, and Wayne returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close in return. 

John was in pure heaven, this was what he has wanted for so long… and god, it felt good. He was harder than he’s ever been and he pressed himself against Wayne, thrusting his hips against Wayne’s on instinct. 

Wayne pulled back, panic settling in his features before he wiped it clear with that damn mask he wore. “You should go.” 

John groaned, staring at him. “No, god. Fuck this… why do you keep pushing me away? I’m not some blushing virgin.” 

“I know.” There was some heat in his voice, a note of jealousy. 

“Bruce,” he pleaded and Wayne’s eyes went soft for a moment at the sound of his name… for just a second and then he closed himself off again. 

“You know the rules; you’re not to see Dick without Dimitri present.” He stated.

“This isn’t about Dick, he isn’t even here right now,” he inhaled. “Or fucking Dimitri… this is about us.” 

“There is no, ‘us’.” 

The words hurt, it was as if Wayne obliterated his heart and then tossed it away like it was nothing. His erection faded and he was left feeling empty. “How can you say that…?”

“You should go-” 

“John!”

Dick’s footsteps echoed down the hall and he burst into the gym. “I didn’t know you were coming over! It’s not even the weekend.” He threw himself at John in a hug and John returned it. 

“Surprise!” He smiled, daring a glance at Wayne as he slinked away. 

Dick looked between them as he pulled away. “What happened?” 

John shook his head, “Nothing.” 

Dick raised a brow, not believing him for a second. “Uhuh. Right.” 

“I guess I’ll never really learn,” John whispered more to himself and he sighed. “Want to show me a move or two?”

Dick just looked at him once more and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. “One day,” Dick whispered into his ear and John’s heart squeezed tight, his chest burning 

John closed his eyes, Dick was really too smart for his age. “Yeah, maybe.” However, at this rate he wasn’t sure... slowly he’s been working at Wayne and this time, he really thought they’d push pass the barrier that Wayne had placed between them. John pulled away, “So, wanna show me how it’s really done?”

“Yeah!” Dick grinned, tugging off his shirt and slipping off his shoes. He jumped up, grabbing the rings as he did an intricate routine. Dick was so graceful and fluid... he was really born to do this. John focused all his attention on him and tried not to think about yet another missed opportunity with Wayne. 

~+~

John groaned as he flopped down on the mat after a few more rounds, exhausted, hot, and sweaty. “I have like no stamina.” He chuckled as he glanced at Dick who was still flipping away on the rings.

Dick dismounted with a flourish, a double somersault and landed smoothly beside John. He dropped dramatically over John, “I’m soooo exhausted.” He teased lightly and John snorted, shaking his head.

John wrapped his arm around him and pulled Dick closer. He didn’t realize how much he needed this, the closeness with someone. He usually was good, but he was just craving the physical touch. 

“What’s wrong?” Dick asked, shifting slightly as he rested his head on John’s chest. 

“You’re really too perceptive for your age.” John whispered, closing his eyes. 

“John.” 

“Lucas and I are no longer together... like that.” John began, not sure how to explain it. 

“Boyfriends?” Dick asked.

“We were more like friends with benefits... we’ll still be friends, but he’s in love. So, I broke it off between us.” His voice hitched and he realized how sad he really was about the change of events. 

“In love, with who?” Dick questioned, scrunching up his brow in concentration and his eyes widened as if he suddenly connected the dots that were already there. “Wait, is he with Dimitri?” 

“Yeah.”

Dick sighed. “Is that why you tried to... whatever with Bruce?”

John nodded. “I kissed him... and this time, he actually kissed me back, for a moment.” He closed his eyes, rubbing his face. “I love him, Dick... I’ve loved him since I can remember and I just...” he bit his lip. “You’re lucky, Dick, to have someone like Amanda.”

“You could too,” Dick stressed and John thought it was sweet, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever get over Bruce.

John smiled, “Does that mean you’re gonna fall madly in love with me?” He teased him, running his fingers through Dick’s hair as he sat up. “Amanda’s a lucky girl.” He pressed his lips lightly against Dick’s before he jumped up. “I should get going before Bruce kicks me out or sends Dimitri in.”

John squeezed Dick’s arm, heading to his things. “See you this weekend?”

Dick nodded, looking a little dazed. “Yeah.” 

“Bye, Dick.” He waved goodbye, winking at him as Dick smiled, cheeks flushing.

“Bye.”


	21. Chapter 21

**~twenty~**

Dick pressed his fingers to his lips. What the hell? What the hell? John really should not be kissing him when he knew that Bruce was home. It would only make things worse between Bruce and John. He flopped down on the mat again and looked at the ceiling.

He missed it when they could do whatever they wanted. He missed not having to watch his every step, monitoring his feelings, and emotional gestures. This was messed up. Bruce needed to get a grip. It wasn’t as if he would cheat on Amanda with John – or anyone, really.

What would happen now that John and Lucas were not an item anymore? Bruce would figure it out, if he hadn’t already. He would figure out that Lucas and Dimitri were dating or in love or whatever. Things would get worse Dick just knew it.

He sat up suddenly. He needed to talk to Bruce; this supervising stuff had to end. Dick was fifteen for god’s sake. He and Amanda have been dating for months and have done nothing except kissing and that one or other wandering hand had happened. Dick hasn’t pushed it, didn’t want to either. He was happy with her and he wanted his life back. He wanted to be carefree with John too.

~+~

Dick showered and put on fresh clothes, and then he went down to Bruce’s office. He knocked on the door gently, because it could be that Bruce was working, actually, instead of hiding.

“Come in,” Bruce said. “What is the matter?”

Dick sat down in the big leather armchair and looked at Bruce. “I know how John feels about you. I know he kissed you – twice. I know that is why you are behaving-” he waved his hand, “How you’re behaving. That is your problem. Bruce.”

“Dick. What is this about?”

“I’m sure you know.”

“About the kiss?” Bruce asked.

For a moment Dick wasn’t sure if it was about the fact that John had kissed Bruce and Bruce had kissed back (at least according to John) or that John had kissed Dick. “John kissed me.”

Bruce nodded; his eyes were a stormy blue. He hadn’t known then. “In the gym?”

“Yes, after you left and I was lying on top of him sweaty and half-naked-”

“Dick!”

Dick took a deep breath. He didn’t know why he always ended up being direct and graphic when he talked to Bruce about sex, and especially his own sexuality. Something inside him made him push for…he didn’t know what exactly. It always ended with him making Bruce mad or uncomfortable about the way Dick talked about sex.

“The point is, I’m sick of looking over my shoulder or having to keep my emotions in check every single second I’m with John, because I might do something you could see as wrong, Bruce.”

“We talked about this,” Bruce said.

“No, we didn’t. You said I could see John when someone is present as well. Someone who will report to you. That is insane Bruce! I went along with it because I thought it would be a temporary thing. A few weeks maybe, but it’s been over a year of this.”

“He molested you!”

“No, he didn’t!” Dick shouted, he grabbed the armrest hard to keep himself from standing up and just leaving. “I thought you got it by now. I liked it! Besides, John would never do anything to harm us. He would never hurt you or me. He loves us!”

“Too much,” Bruce said.

“Are you afraid of that?” Dick questioned. “Because my parents loved you the same way? Because you loved them so much? You know you act as if you are the only one who lost people he loved. But me and John, we lost our parents too, Bruce, and we still try.”

“I am trying Dick. With Miranda.”

“But you kissed John back.” Dick said. He felt sorry for Miranda, she was a good person and she liked Bruce, but Bruce was so obviously messed up about his feelings for John.

Bruce rubbed his temples, and usually Dick would apologize for making him sad or angry at this point, but not today, because today Dick was angry too and he was right. Bruce was behaving irrationally. “Yes, I did.”

“Even though Miranda likes you and you sleep with her, you kissed John back,” Dick repeated.

“What do you want from me Dick?” Bruce asked.

“I want to be with John like I used to be with John. I want you to stay the hell out of my friendships and love-life-”

“Is that what this is with John? Are you in love with him?”

“No, but even if I were, you couldn’t throw that in my face, Bruce. Not you, because you have feelings for him too, even if it’s only lust.” He looked at Bruce then. “You desire men too. John is fit and beautiful and he wants you. I guess it’s a turn on to be wanted so much.”

“Dick!”

“Is that the reason you push him away? Because you want to fuck him, badly?”

“I told you not to use that word,” Bruce said, his voice was calm, but steely.

“You can’t forbid me everything!”

“In fact I can!”

“Well, keep abusing your power and see who will be left to love you!” Dick yelled back and stormed out of the office.

“Dick!” Bruce said, getting up. Dick could hear the chair scrapping over the floorboards. He didn’t look back, so it came as a surprise when Bruce caught his arm hard in the hallway. It hurt; Dick bit back a yelp of pain and turned around angrily. 

“What?” Dick glared.

“We weren’t finished,” Bruce said.

“So now you decide that too? Will you send me to bed at eight next? Dictate what I will eat and when? Because you seem so fond of telling me what to do!” He replied sharply and then because he was angry and spiteful like he sometimes got with Bruce. “Did you do that to my dad? Did it turn you-”

“Stop fucking talking, Dick!” Bruce exploded and Dick was sure he would hit him, but he took a step back instead and let go of Dick’s arm. It was throbbing in pain now and he rubbed at it absentmindedly.

“I’m going to stay at John’s tonight.” Dick said.

“No, you won’t.”

“I’m not staying here,” Dick said sharply.

“Dick-”

“You’re behaving insane! I’m behaving insane in return. I can’t be here…I can’t-” he took another step back. “Not now, not tonight.”

Bruce nodded, turned, and left Dick in the hall.

~+~

Alfred drove him to John’s. They didn’t speak on the whole way there. Dick wasn’t sure if Alfred was mad at him or Bruce. Probably at both of them. Dick knew he had crossed the line, but then so had Bruce.

“Thanks for driving me, Alfred,” Dick said.

“You are most welcome, Master Dick. I hope to pick you up soon.”

“We’ll see,” Dick said and smiled for Alfred’s sake, because he didn’t feel like smiling at all.

He climbed out of the car and rushed over to John’s apartment, rang the bell and waited.

“Must be the pizza!” Lucas yelled and opened the door. “Dick?”

“Uhm…is John home?” Dick asked, because he should have at least had made sure of that. Fuck.

“Yes, yes he’s home. Come on in. You look horrible,” Lucas said ushering him inside the apartment. His hand felt good and warm on Dick’s back.

“Okay,” John said, his head was half under the sofa, “I think I have it now,” he added fishing something out. It was a plastic penis, Dick had heard about toys like that… but he hasn’t seen one. “How did that even get the-” he turned around then and saw Dick standing there and his face went from Dick to Lucas and then to the toy.

“John…Dick is here to see you,” Lucas said.

Dick burst out laughing. “The hell?”

John let the toy drop on the coffee table. “It’s…exactly what it looks like,” John said. “What are you doing here? It’s late. Does Wayne know you are here? Is Alfred waiting outside?” John asked as he got up.

Dick shook his head. “Alfred dropped me off. Can I stay here tonight?”

“Does Wayne know-?”

“Yeah…I guess he does.”

“Of course you can stay,” John said and then after another look at Dick. “You look like shit.”

“Thanks.”

“Did something happen?” Lucas asked.

Dick stared at the carpet. “I wanted to talk about the Dimitri issue, it has been months and I am sick of having to monitor my emotions and expression of them and it got out of hand. I said horrible things and yelled and he yelled too and I stormed out and he went after me and grabbed my arm-” he rubbed his arm and took a deep breath. “It got scary and insane,” Dick, admitted in a small voice. He wondered if it had been like this for John last year. 

“Did he hurt you?” John hissed, real anger in his voice. He remembered then, Dick thought. 

“No,” Dick replied. “No more than I hurt him, I guess…”

“He’s the adult, Dick.”

“People keep saying that, but it doesn’t mean you can’t get mad or shouldn’t. It does not mean that you can’t feel like a kid and behave irrationally. There isn’t much of a difference in the way we feel, John,” Dick said.

John sighed. “Come here,” he replied opening his arms. Dick face planted into his chest.

~+~

After two movies, pizza, a vague explanation about the toy, and beer, Lucas went to bed and Dick for a shower and then he crawled into bed with John like he hadn’t been allowed to do in over a year. John’s sheets smelled like John. It was a good, a familiar and comforting smell. Dick hadn’t been allowed more than a sip or two of the beer, but Lucas and John had a bit more. John felt pliant when Dick snuggled close.

“I missed this,” he mumbled, half asleep.

“I missed it too,” Dick, replied, crawling half on top of John. John felt warm and a weird combination of soft and hard. Not like Amanda at all.

John pulled him closer and kissed his neck. Dick grabbed the pillow hard, trying to relax. “You okay?” John mumbled against his skin.

“Yes,” Dick said, relaxing. “Yes, I’m fine,” and he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

~+~

Dick woke up to something warm and hard against his back and soft kisses against his neck and what skin his t-shirt gave free on his shoulder. He was a bit groggy, but it felt good, he snuggled closer to the warm body, and mumbled something encouraging. A hand sneaked under his t-shirt and rubbed his stomach and then a bit lower and Dick made a noise that was half moan, half yelp and his eyes snapped open.

The hand tensed and then pulled away. Dick grabbed it and just held on.

John was staring at him, wide awake, Dick could feel his gaze on the back of his head. “Shit…”

“Uhm…I’m okay?” Dick offered.

“Shit,” John said again. “Sorry. I thought-”

“I was Lucas,” Dick supplied and he didn’t know why he felt a pang of pain or something. It was stupid, he was with Amanda.

“You okay?” John asked, trying to pull his hand away again.

Dick didn’t let him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thought how Lucas must have felt when you called him by someone else’s name…”

John groaned. “You two are way too close.”

“Nah…” Dick said and turned over to kiss John’s cheek. “Gonna take a shower now.”

“Okay…”

“Make me tea and breakfast?”

“I think we have cornflakes,” John replied.

“Whatever, it’s not like you have an Alfred here so I forgive you,” Dick said and got up. He was hard, which…he couldn’t hide from John, and somehow didn’t want to either. It was normal, especially at his age.

“You are such a spoiled brat.”

“You love me anyway,” Dick teased.

“Yeah,” John said all serious. “Yeah, I do.” 

Dick smiled and made his way to the bathroom.

~+~

He didn’t know what to do. It was the honest to god’s truth. He was tracing the forming bruises on his arm and waiting for John or Lucas to pick him up. Amanda was sitting beside him. He hadn’t told her all the details about his fight with Bruce, but he had told her that he had been living with John and Lucas now for the last three days.

He had called the manor, but had only gotten Alfred, which he had been grateful for and told him that he would stay at John’s for a few days and that they shouldn’t worry. 

Alfred had sent them money and food. John hadn’t wanted to take it, but Lucas told him he was being stupid and you should never refuse food or money. John had relented. Of course. It had been Alfred’s food. Their small fridge was full of it now.

Amanda was unusually quite beside him, he turned to look at her. She was biting her lip, which was one of her tells.

“What is it?” Dick asked.

“I have something to tell you and I should have done it before, but I couldn’t…there never seemed a good time and it isn’t now either, but…summer break is just around the corner and-”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Dick cut her ramblings off. His heart felt like it was being torn out at the thought.

“No!” She said and then… “Maybe?”

“What?”

“My dad is being sent to Germany for the next four years at least, Dick. He’s taking mom and me with him, because he doesn’t want to be without us for so long,” Amanda said quietly. 

“I-” Dick didn’t know what to say.

“I am sure I can visit during all the vacations and you can come too,” she rambled on.

“Sure, yeah, we can make a plan, for that,” Dick said and grabbed her hand, squeezed it tightly. “It will be alright, you’ll see. We’ll make it work,” he added.

She leaned against him and they waited in silence until they were picked up.

~+~

“I am surprised that Wayne hasn’t come here and demanded you go back to the manor,” Lucas said throwing a spoon at him. Dick caught it effortlessly and continued to set the table.

“To be honest, I’m waiting for it to happen, every single day,” Dick replied.

Lucas stopped taking out plates and crossed over to Dick to hug the living hell out of him. Dick leaned into it. Sighed and closed his eyes. He got more hugs in the last five days than in the last year out of John and Lucas. This was how it should be. Hugging, snuggling, and falling asleep with someone on the couch without having to look over your shoulder.

“We will fight him if it’s what you want,” Lucas said.

“Thank you,” Dick replied. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

~+~

“So, Amanda is going to live in Germany for the next four years,” John said, he was lying on his bed and stroking Dick’s neck, while Dick was sitting on the floor with his back to John.

“What if she falls in love with someone else while she’s there?” Dick asked.

“No one is better than you anyway,” John assured him, kissing the top of his head.

Dick sighed and closed his eyes. “You have to say that.”

“No, I don’t, Dick. I really think you are a great catch and every lady should be grateful you give her the time of day.”

“Or gentleman,” Dick added.

“Or that,” John said.

It was true that Dick preferred girls, but there has been a few boys that have caught his eye too and he had liked to touch John’s cock.., so it was safe to say, that he liked both genders. Like his dad and Bruce.

“She said she’s going to visit and that I should visit too, but I worry, John. She is beautiful and smart and I love her…” he bit his lip. He didn’t want to lose Amanda.

“What?”

“I want her to be the one,” Dick said quietly.

“Oh…” John said.

“I thought we would have more time and now we don’t. She will fly over the first week of summer vacation and I don’t want to pressure her,” Dick continued.

“Have you done anything with her yet?”

“Yeah…” Dick breathed. It still stole his breath away remembering her rubbing against him and the soft noises she made. They had been fully clothed, but she had pressed her lips to his neck the whole time and her breath had been hot and moist and he had wanted to touch her naked skin.

“But you didn’t sleep with her yet?” John questioned.

“No, we didn’t,” Dick answered. “But I really want to.”

“It’s only natural you would want to be close to the person you love,” John said.

“I have no idea what I am even supposed to do…I mean, I know the basics, but-” he cut himself off. “When I touched you, it had been good, right?”

“Yes, Dick,” John said and kissed his neck gently. “It had been good. You cannot do anything wrong as long as you are respectful of her and stop if she should tell you to. As long as you both feel good it’s alright.” He grabbed Dick’s head then and made him look at him. “Use protection. Always use protection,” John added.

Dick nodded. He really wished he could talk about this with Bruce, because Bruce knew women. However, there was no way he could ask Bruce how to please Amanda, Bruce would probably freak out on Dick. 

There was one other person Dick could ask about having sex with women…well, as Miranda was a woman, she could at least give him some pointers, Dick figured. He could do some research on the internet, but it sounded kinda scary.

He decided he would call Miranda and asked her to meet him for tea.

~+~

“Dick,” she said, bending down and kissing his cheek. “Lovely to see you.”

“Uhm. Hi, Miranda,” Dick replied. “Please sit down?”

She gave him a look and then smiled. “Sounds like some serious business. Is this the part where you tell me that you shall hurt me if I should hurt Bruce?” She joked.

“You would never hurt him,” Dick answered.

She smiled. “What is it then?”

Dick glanced around them; they were at the Tea Room, a fancy place where they served tea and cakes almost as good as Alfred’s were. Seeing that the coast was clear, Dick took a breath. “It’s a…well, it’s about Amanda,” he said. She poured them tea and waited. “I would like to…be with her, like you are with Bruce?”

She put the kettle down. “Are we talking about sex, Dick?”

Dick could feel himself color. “Yes?”

“Oh…”

“You don’t have to answer, but as you’re the only one I can ask…who is, you know, a girl, about this. I figured before I do something Amanda doesn’t like I-”

She put her hand on his and he looked at her face. “It’s okay. You can ask me anything.”

“Okay…” he looked at their hands, because he couldn’t ask these things while looking into her eyes. “What do girls like in general?”

“Kissing,” Miranda, said. “A lot of kissing and light, teasing touches.”

“Where?” Dick asked.

“Everywhere, really? Arms, legs, inside of the elbow, breasts. Neck and bellybutton.”

“Oh…okay. Kissing her breasts would be good then. And she likes when I kiss her neck,” Dick said.

“See? You have to go with what feels right. I think you can read body language really well, Dick. If she shouldn’t be into something you would know and stop and try something else, right?”

“Of course!”

“So, kissing and touching is good and licking is good too. Most girls like when you kiss their nipples, lick them, suck on them a bit, and roll then between your fingers gently – for starters. You can try that on your own to get a feel for it.”

Dick nodded, he would do just that. “Okay.”

“I like to suck on Bruce’s fingers – I mean-” she stopped. “Maybe I shouldn’t tell you that,” she laughed. 

“And then when you think it’s enough teasing, you’ll have to go down, between her legs.”

Dick’s breath hitched at that. She had rubbed against him a few times, but never without clothes. “Uhm…”

“It’s not scary at all. Just…be careful and gentle and talk to her – not dirty, but so she knows what you’re doing and that you like it and that you want to make her feel good.” Dick nodded. “And when she is wet you’ll know you’ve done something well. It might help if she has already had an orgasm, Dick. It would be less scary then.”

“Okay…” Dick said. He was making notes in his head and wished he had thought of a pen and paper.

She reached out and tilted his head up. “You will be fine, Dick. You love her very much.”

“Yes,” Dick said.

“She loves you too. You will be all right. Just do not rush it and always, always use protection. It’s not only the girl’s responsibility, Dick.”

“I know,” Dick said, because both Bruce and John gave him the protection talk.

She kissed his cheek. “So, do you have more questions or can we have cake now?”

“We can have cake now. Thank you Miranda.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Can we keep that between us…I think it scares Bruce that I want to have sex with people.”

“Of course it can be our secret, Dick,” Miranda replied and sliced the cake.

~+~

Bruce picked him up from school his second week into living with John.

Dick was a bit surprised to see Bruce talking with Amanda’s parents when he left the school building with Amanda. They had always liked Dick and he guessed it didn’t hurt that Bruce was such a big deal in Gotham and Dick was his ward.

“Weird,” Amanda said.

Dick nodded. It was weird. Bruce was smiling and Amanda’s parents were too.

“Ah, Dick,” Bruce said as soon as they came closer.

“Bruce, I didn’t know you were picking me up,” Dick said a bit wary. Amanda squeezed his hand.

Bruce gave him a once over. Dick let him. “Well, I wanted to give you the good news in person and as soon as possible.”

“What good news?”

“You will spend the summer with us, son,” Amanda’s dad said.

Dick looked at him and then Bruce and then at Amanda. “Really? I can go to Germany for the summer?”

“You will be sixteen in autumn, Dick. I think it’s time you see a bit more of the world.”

Amanda beamed at him. “That’s great Dick. Thank you Mister Wayne!”

“You are very welcome, Amanda,” Bruce replied with one of his charming smiles.

“I’ll have to tell John,” Dick said.

“Of course, we can tell him right away,” Bruce replied.

Dick nodded; he didn’t trust Bruce just yet.

~+~

It was a surprise that Bruce took his own car. Dick sat down in the passenger’s seat and stared at the city outside.

“I’m sorry, Dick,” Bruce said and Dick looked at him. He was looking straight ahead.

“For what exactly?” Dick asked.

Bruce gave him a look, but Dick wasn’t going to back down this time. He would be sixteen in a few months and it was time that Bruce stopped seeing him as a kid.

“For hurting you,” Bruce said.

“I hurt you too,” Dick, replied.

“Yes, but…I shouldn’t have gone after you,” Bruce admitted.

Dick wondered how John could be so turned on by Bruce, when he could be so freaking scary. “I am able to make my own decisions, and speaking off: you didn’t ask me if I even wanted to go to Germany for the summer, Bruce,” Dick said. The same old shit, he thought meanly.

“You don’t want to spend the summer with Amanda? I know she and her family will be living there for the next four years, Dick. I thought you would want to spend one last summer with her before you have to part,” Bruce replied.

Damn him. “I want to go, but it still doesn’t change the fact that you didn’t even ask me. You just went ahead and made arrangements and that is what we were fighting about, Bruce!”

“I’m sorry, I wanted it to be a surprise. You don’t have to go.”

“I already said I want to,” Dick sighed.

“Good, because I asked Miss Olga’s wife, Irene, to teach you a few things, so you wouldn’t be too lost there. I want you to come home again, Dick.”

“I need to think about it,” Dick said, but he missed the manor, it was home and he missed Alfred and even Bruce. He was sure he would go back before summer vacation started. He wondered how much German he could learn in a few weeks. 

~+~

“Germany,” John said.

“Yeah, for the summer. I wish you could come with,” Dick said, kicking the empty chair. It was a nervous habit from when he had been a kid.

“I don’t think that will happen anytime soon, kiddo,” John replied, setting two bowls of ice cream on the table. It was lemon and strawberry, which was the next best thing when Gypsy Magic was not available. Dick didn’t either. John and Bruce were on shaky ground again. Besides, John was preparing for his exams and stuff.

“I will miss you, but I will be back soon,” Dick said.

“When are you going back to the manor?” John asked.

“Monday…that’s when Miss Irene starts the German lessons. Amanda already speaks it okay-ish, I don’t want to look foolish beside her, you know?”

“Yeah, I bet you will speak it fluently in no time. Best way to learn a new language is to be constantly around it,” John said. “That’s how I learned Spanish.”

“Hmm?”

“Carmen…it was a Spanish soap opera when I was a kid…I liked it, so I picked the language up through watching TV,” John grinned.

“Your dirty secret is safe with me,” Dick smiled.

“Eat your ice cream,” John said.

~+~

It was a bit weird being in his room again and sleeping alone the first night was even weirder. Fact was; he couldn’t sleep at all, so he got up and went down to the garden. He missed sleeping with John beside him. He got used to it over the last two weeks. Dick stretched, it was warm even so late, and then he took off his clothes and sprang into the pool. He remembered that his dad liked the pool a lot. He had been swimming indoors a lot because they usually only lived with Bruce during the winter months, but sometimes Dick would find him here too, when the spring would come early. He missed his dad suddenly painfully. It had always been easy to talk to him.

He dunked his head under and then swam until he was too tired to think. Once he got to that point where the only thing that mattered was his next breath he turned around and let the water carry him. His body felt pleasantly tired. He thought he could fall asleep now, so he got out of the pool in one smooth pull and came faced with knees, thighs. He looked up, supporting himself on the edge of the pool.

“You looked like your father for a moment there,” Bruce said and Dick didn’t think it was a good thing in just that moment. Bruce offered him a hand and Dick took it.

“Can’t sleep?” He asked as he was gathering his clothes. 

Bruce was looking at the manor. “No…”

“Me neither,” Dick said because suddenly he was wide-awake, no matter that he would be tired as hell in school tomorrow. He bit his lip, hesitating, but someone had to make the first move and Bruce had asked him to come home. “Wanna grab a bowl of Gypsy Magic?” He asked.

Bruce looked at him then. Dick felt naked under his gaze. “Yes, I would like that,” he said and started walking in the direction of the manor.

Dick followed pulling on his t-shirt.


	22. Chapter 22

**~twenty-one~**

John tossed and turned for half the night, unable to sleep… he got up, tiptoed to Lucas’ room, and peeked in. He had forgotten that Dimitri was spending the night: the room smelled like sex. He instantly felt like a jerk for invading on their time, even if he felt desperate and lonely. And fuck.

He sighed, rubbing his neck as he turned to leave. 

“John?” 

John tensed at Dimitri’s voice and he wavered slightly before he glanced back to the bed. “Yeah?” His voice was breathy and pained… John quickly cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was… never mind.” 

“Come to bed,” Dimitri ordered and John took only a moment before he rushed over to the bed and crawled in between them.

Lucas wrapped his arms around him and Dimitri swung his arm around him as well. John suddenly felt so safe, snuggled in-between them and his mind finally settled and he drifted off to sleep.

~+~

John groaned, waking up with a start as he realized he was alone and he sat up in bed. His heart started to race in pure panic when Lucas walked back in the room. 

“Oh, hey, you’re up.” Lucas smiled warmly at him and John gulped in a breath, but he couldn’t calm himself. Lucas frowned, instantly crossing over to John and pulled him into his arms. “It’s okay.” 

“Nothing is okay,” he whispered, unable to understand what he was feeling. “I’m so fucked up.”

“You’re only human.” Lucas kissed his neck and he just held him until John was able to calm his racing heart and ragged breathing. 

“I feel like I’m losing my family,” John confessed his heart skipping a beat as he finally put his thoughts into words. 

“Dick is only going to be gone for the summer; you’ll see him again soon.” Lucas tried to reassure him but John didn’t feel any better. 

“It felt so good to have Dick here, I had forgotten what it was like to have him sleeping beside me… everything’s been so fucked up.” John mumbled more to himself and then he looked at Lucas. “I’m an orphan with baggage and Dick gave me a sense of family and a home and then I went and fucked it all up.” 

“John-” Lucas began, running his fingers through his hair. “You have me and Dimitri.”

John rubbed at his eyes and he knew he had them too, but it hurt so much. He knew he couldn’t tell Dick, it would spoil his summer adventure. He deserved this happiness… to spend his vacation with the girl he loved and John wanted that for him. However, he had the worst feeling about this and he could not explain it. 

“Maybe talking to Alfred may help a bit; he’s been kinda like a father to you in so many ways.” Lucas added and John nodded, Alfred was the only real father figure he has had in his life. 

“You just want him to keep sending food and money.” John teased lightly and Lucas laughed. 

“I’ll never turn down a meal from Alfred,” Lucas kissed him softly and John sighed. “Come on, let’s go out…”

John reluctantly nodded and followed his lead. He really needed something to get his mind off all this. 

~+~

The next day he went to the manor, intending to speak with Alfred. He went around the back and knocked on the servants’ entrance that was rarely used. 

“Master John,” Alfred smiled as he ushered him in. 

John stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say. “Everything is so fucked up, Alfred.”

Alfred gave him a nod, squeezing his shoulder. “Nothing that can’t be resolved in time.” 

“But it’s my fault, all of this… just ‘cause I can’t let go.” He confessed it was just so easy to do around Alfred. 

“As long as you’re honest with your feelings, Master John there is nothing that can’t be accomplished.” He stated with so much confidence that it actually made John feel a little better. 

“Yeah?” 

Alfred nodded, reaching into his pocket and handing John a key. “You’re welcome here at any time.”

John took it, staring at it. “Does Wayne know that you’re doing this?”

Alfred shook his head. “Don’t worry about Master Bruce.”

“Thanks,” John smiled, pocketing the key. 

“You’re more than welcome to use it at any time, Master John. I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

John raised a brow, “And Wayne will kick me out once more, ‘cause I just can’t keep my damn hands to myself.” 

“Your presence will be welcomed over the summer,” Alfred reassured him. 

John chuckled; shaking his head… this was bound to be interesting. At least Alfred had his back. “Thanks, Al.” 

“Would you like some tea and cake?” 

John smiled, “I’d love to.” 

~+~

Saying goodbye to Dick at the airport was a huge blur… He managed not to cry and Wayne practically had to drag Dick onto the plane. It was very bittersweet and now he was all alone. Alfred and Wayne went with Dick to get him settled in and they would return by the end of the week. Apparently, Amanda and her family left the day before. 

The apartment was empty, Dimitri had whisked Lucas away for an anniversary dinner and they promised to bring back a doggie bag and some cuddling on the sofa when they returned… but even that wasn’t good enough to take away the pain that was settling in his heart. John glanced at the key and decided to make his way to the manor. 

He needed to be close to his family. 

John had never seen the place seem so empty… but there were memories that laced the walls that made him feel closer to Dick, Alfred… Wayne. 

John hit the gym first and then dove into the pool for a refreshing dip. He felt a little better, but his heart was still heavy. He went to Dick’s bedroom, showered, and changed into some spare clothes that he’d stashed there over the years. He stretched out on the bed, starring at the mural and he just ached to feel Wayne against his skin. 

He licked his lips and then John got up, wandered down the hall, and tentatively opened Wayne’s bedroom door. He held his breath, waiting for Wayne to appear out of the shadows to yell at him for trespassing… but then there was a part of him that felt like he deserved this moment, for all that crap that Wayne has put him through. 

John crossed over to the bed and ran his fingers over the dark silky soft fabric that made up Wayne’s bed. John’s heart skipped a beat, his breathing hitching ever so slightly as he stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed. 

John inhaled Wayne’s scent and moaned as he wrapped the sheets around him. He palmed his erection through the fabric and it felt simply sinful against his skin. “Bruce,” he moaned as he ran his fingers down his chest, touching every inch of skin that he could reach and then shuddered as the barest silky fabric tantalized him even more. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock, thrusting up into his palm as he remembered the heat of the kiss against his lips… how Wayne had pulled him close and held him tight against his body. “Oh, fuck.” 

His hips jerked up and he was so close, he turned into the pillow and just breathed in Wayne’s musky scent and came. His body trembled with the intensity of the release and he just closed his eyes feeling at peace. 

~+~

John felt rested for the first time in days and he smirked as he realized where he was… he only wished that Wayne was in the bed with him, but this was probably the closest he’ll get for a long time, if ever. He stayed buried in the sheets, only getting up when he had no choice. 

He had to pee and to clean up the mess that was still all over his skin. John made his way into Wayne’s private bathroom and he once more expected Wayne to show up, but he was across the ocean in Germany. 

John explored every inch, taking his time smelling every single fancy cologne until he found the one that he loved the most on him. He just inhaled it in and felt his cock twitch in interest. “Fuck.” He put it down, trying not to disturb anything.

He stepped into the shower and hummed as the water cascaded over his skin. He was hard and horny and the water just felt so good against his skin. John leaned against the tile, imaging Wayne slamming him against it. John would arch up, moaning as he wrapped his legs around him. 

John moaned, palming his cock and he couldn’t take it any longer. He thrust up into his fist, harder and faster until he was crying out his release. John’s heart was racing and he gulped in a few shaky breaths as he came down from his orgasmic high… he felt like a teenager again. He couldn’t remember masturbating so much to the thought of Wayne since he was in high school. 

He stood under the spray of water for a moment and then cleaned away the evidence. The scent of Wayne’s body wash made him feel like he was in heaven. 

John pulled a fluffy towel around him and dried off. He sprayed some of the cologne on his neck and then smiled sheepishly at himself in the mirror… his cheeks flushed and he felt a little guilty. 

~+~

“Where have you been?” Lucas gasped as John came through the door. Lucas paused, giving him a once over. “You look really good… what did you do?”

John flushed and shook his head. “I went to the manor.”

Lucas raised a brow, “And?”

“I may, or may not have masturbated in Wayne’s bed… then slept there all night and then did it again in his shower.” 

Lucas snorted, shaking his head. “You should do it more often; you’re looking pretty damn fuckable this morning.” 

John felt his cheeks go warm. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to worry you… I just needed to-” 

“Get your rocks off in Wayne’s bed?” Lucas teased and John smacked his arm. Lucas smirked, grabbing him and pulling him into his arms and John melted against him. “Your dirty secret is safe with me.”

~+~

Weeks stretched into months and John was miserable. He missed Dick and their weekends…he would welcome Dimitri’s supervised visits if it meant that John could hang out with Dick. It was only the middle of July… and they had another month to go before the summer would be up and Dick would be home for the school year. 

The time difference sucked and they only managed a call every few days if they were lucky. 

“Hey, kiddo.” He smiled as he recognized the long distance number. 

“John!” Dick sounded happy and he babbled about the museum they had just visited. “You’d like it…” there was a slight pause in his voice and John’s heart ached. “Wish you could see it too.”

“Yeah, me too.” John whispered, but it just was not possible. He had no money to spare and he knew Wayne wouldn’t give him money to go… that was the whole point. “So, how’s Amanda?”

“Good.” 

John could see him smiling. “That good, huh?” He teased lightly. 

“Yeah.” 

John could hear some background noise and he knew that their conversation was going to be cut short… seemed like the world was working with Wayne. “Dick?”

“I gotta go,” he rushed. “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? We’re going to the circus!” 

John smiled, “Wow, that’s sounds like fun. Talk to you later.” 

“Bye!” 

John sighed as he hung up the phone and sulked on the sofa, not really paying attention to anything else. 

John startled as Lucas suddenly dropped into his lap. “Do I have your attention now?” Lucas smirked as John blinked at him. “I’ve been trying to get it for a few minutes now.” 

“What? Huh?” 

Lucas shook his head. “You’re brooding again.” 

“Sorry,” John sighed, rubbing his face. He was in a slump and he wasn’t sure how to pull himself out of it. He had been to the manor a few times, but it just wasn’t the same without Dick. Wayne was ignoring him…nothing changed there.

“Dimitri and I were talking about it,” Lucas began and John felt bad for spoiling their summer too. “Here.” 

Lucas handed him a piece of paper and John’s eyes widened as he looked it over. It was confirmation for a roundtrip ticket to Germany. “A ticket, for me? I don’t know how…” He wrapped his arms around Lucas, kissing him. “Thank you.” 

Lucas grinned. “No, thank you… you deserve to have some fun this summer too. You have a passport right?”

“Yeah,” John nodded and then groaned, “I’ll have to get it from Wayne.” 

“Can’t help you there,” Lucas kissed his nose, “But you’ll need it, your flight leaves this Friday.”

John felt a warmth of happiness bubbling up within him and he smiled. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.” 

“That’s what friends are for.” 

~+~

John practically flew to the manor and he used his key to let himself in. He glanced around, calling out for Alfred. He probably should have called, but he couldn’t wait. He was too excited. 

He wandered down the hall and paused as he heard raised voices. John felt torn, but he was curious… Wayne and Alfred were arguing about something. He took a few steps closer and he tensed when he heard his name and then Dick’s. 

He suddenly felt angry that once more they were discussing their fate without their say. Fucking typical. He barged into the study, Wayne turned to him, their gazes locked, and John felt a flush of desire at the intensity of it. 

“What are you doing here?” He questioned, his voice was dark and gravely and it was such a fucking turn on. 

“I need my passport.” John replied, feigning innocence. “I knocked, but no one answered.”

“No need to explain, Master John, you have been entrusted with a key.” Alfred smiled, reassuringly. “We were done here.” 

Wayne grunted, turning away and glancing at the window. 

“I believe your passport is in the safe, Master John. I’ll fetch it for you.” Alfred stated and John nodded his thanks. 

John crossed his arms as Wayne looked over at him. “And why do you need it?”

“What do you think?” John snorted. “I’m going to see Dick and you can’t stop me…” he could sense the question Wayne wanted to ask, but didn’t. “No thanks to you.”

“You have no-”

“Right?” John snapped, taking a step forward and getting up in Wayne’s face. “You have no right to interfere and don’t you dare fucking tell me you’re trying to protect him cause that’s bullshit.” 

“John-”

“No, you keep trying to push Dick and I apart… he’s my best friend. It is unconventional, but it works. I love him like a brother… and that’s fucking rare for orphans like us. You should know this, you should help us… instead you go over and backward to break us further apart.” John continued his gaze boring into Wayne’s. “I think you can’t deal with me in your life, in your presence… you’re tempted to just fuck it all. We both know that you like to fuck men. Miranda is safe.”

John leaned into him, his lips barely brushing against Wayne’s. Wayne inhaled sharply and for one baited moment John thought he’d finally put them both out of their misery, but Wayne took a step back… looking almost panicked. 

“Here you go,” Alfred announced from the door and John glanced over Wayne once more before he turned on his heels and forced himself to step away. “Have a safe trip, Master John.”

“Thanks, Al. I’ll see you later.”

John rushed out of the room and the door closed behind him. He waited a moment and there was an explosion once more of heated voiced, but he couldn’t make it out…wasn’t sure if he had made it better or worse. 

He clutched the passport in his hand. At least he would see Dick soon and he focused on that. They never got to explore Germany on their first trip overseas, they had stayed an extra night in Paris… they had to see the sunset from the Eiffel tower. John sighed happily at the memory and he had a feeling that this trip would be even better. It would be fun to just get away and try everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Bruce interlude to give you a little peak into Bruce's thoughts, written by Ischa. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, we were waiting for our beta to return to us the final version! Enjoy. <3

**Bruce Interlude: One**

Bruce knew immediately that someone had been in the manor while he and Alfred had been overseas. More than once in fact. 

His bed was made and it smelled…not like him. It was a mix of the strange strawberry washing powder Alfred preferred and- John, Bruce realized. His pillows smelled like John and his own cologne.

John had been in the manor, of course, he had been, and his obsession with Bruce had made him cross another line.

Bruce was tempted to strip the whole bed, but then he remembered that he also had a camera in the room that recorded sleeping patterns at random times. He was going to check the tapes. Maybe John had been recorded sleeping in Bruce’s bed.

~+~

Bruce did not know if it was a good thing, the camera had recorded John or not. John was gloriously naked and teasing himself, rubbing against Bruce’s expensive sheets. His cock was half-hard already and his hands were running over every inch of skin he could reach, except his erection.

John so obviously did not know that he could be watched, or recorded. He was playing with himself with reckless abandonment.

There was no audio, but Bruce could read lips.

John moaned Bruce’s name, which was not surprising at all, but it hit Bruce hard in the gut anyway. A stab of desire flooded him, as he had not felt in a long time.

On screen, John bit his lip and then grabbed his cock through the silky fabric of Bruce’s comforter. He started stroking slowly, but was building up to hard and fast in a matter of moments.

He pushed his face into Bruce’s pillow, inhaling his scent no doubt, leaving an open-mouthed kiss on the fabric.

Bruce groaned, his cock straining against his pants. He wanted John. He wanted to touch John, all that smooth skin. He wanted to kiss John and he wanted John to suck his cock, because he so obviously enjoyed it. Bruce’s mind flashed to the night at the Opera. John had looked beautiful on his knees; sucking Lucas off, pleasing and teasing, and he looked happy doing it, which…Bruce thought that was how Mary had looked too. Happy when she was sucking him or her husband off.

Usually, he had forbidden himself to think about John that way, but it was hard right now. He imagined how John would moan and laugh into his mouth when Bruce would slam him against a wall. John’s legs around his middle, John’s hard cock pressing into Bruce’s stomach. A sense memory hit him then, of John’s hard cock pressed against him as they kissed. How good John’s mouth had felt against his. How soft his lips were. How eager he had been.

His hand slid down the front of his pants as he replayed the video again.

John looked so beautiful, teasing his nipples, and saying Bruce’s name while he jerked off in Bruce’s bed. Bruce wanted to be there with him, to watch him, to tell him how good he looked, how turned on he was by the breathy sounds John made. Wanted to tell John how to touch himself, wanted to see him obey – or not. Wanted to see him tease himself or Bruce.

Bruce wanted John, had for some time now, and it was harder and harder to ignore the urge, to fight that temptation.

He gave in as his fingers brushed his painfully hard erection. He opened his pants and stroked himself hard and fast, thinking about John’s hands, his mouth, and his ass. He was sure John would let him fuck him.

His orgasm took him by surprise. It was so powerful. He felt exhausted afterwards.

On the screen, John was sleeping and Bruce longed to kiss his forehead, his shoulder, to wake him up with a nice slow blowjob.

He switched off the video with his clean hand and got up.

He needed a shower and then he would delete the video.


	24. Chapter 24

**~twenty-two~**

Dick was excited and sad, which was probably normal when you left your best friend behind to spend summer vacation with your girlfriend in a foreign country. 

Dick didn’t feel prepared at all, but Alfred and Bruce managed everything in a fluid, even if accented German. It sounded funny, but Dick decided he liked it. 

It even smelled different, once they stepped out of the airport.

“Of course,” Bruce said, “You’re going to stay at my apartment in Berlin with Miss Olga when Alfred and I fly back to Gotham.” 

Dick nodded, not paying attention. He was fascinated as Berlin rushed by outside of the car. It was brighter, livelier on the streets and his fingers itched for the camera he had tucked away in his bag to take as many pictures as he could to send to John. John should be here; he should be here and see all this. Feel it, breathe it, taste it on his tongue. 

“Can we stop at this… diner thing and have a Döner?” 

“A Döner?” Alfred asked alarmed. 

“Yes, I have no idea what it is, but I want it!” Dick said. 

Bruce looked to Alfred and back. “Dick-”

“Still a growing boy,” Dick cut in. 

“Don’t I know it,” Bruce said. “Alfred, pull over and let the boy buy his first meal in German.” 

“Bruce…” Dick began, he wasn’t sure he was able to use his German, it would sound funny. 

“If you want it, you’ll have to go out and buy it,” Bruce said. 

Dick wanted it and he was not one to be afraid of people. He nodded and held out his hand. “Geld.” He said. 

Bruce smiled and handed him a 10 € note. 

Dick got the chicken one even if the shop owner nearly toppled over with laugher as Dick had tried to pronounce Hühnchen. He got a Snickers bar for his trouble for free. 

Eating that thing was a challenge, but it was so delicious Dick did not care. “You have to taste it!” He said and handed it over to Bruce. 

Bruce smiled at him as he handed it back. “It’s not bad.” 

Alfred gave it a glance, but declined a bite. Dick shrugged. “I’m going to try the vegetarian one next! It has vegetables and stuff, so it’s healthy.”

Alfred made a noise. 

Dick ignored it. 

~+~

Dick had thought that Bruce’s apartment would be in one of the slick glass and steel buildings, but it was a modest, he thought, Victorian building with high ceilings and big windows. It had around 1290 square feet, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one with a shower, and one with a bathtub, a kitchen that was a whole lot smaller than the one at the manor and a living room. 

Dick liked it, it felt homey. The table was in the kitchen, so there would be no formal dining. There was a balcony. 

“This is awesome,” Dick said. 

“Master Bruce owns it,” Alfred said already unpacking stuff. Mostly food. 

“Of course he does,” Dick replied, leaning over the railing. How awesome was it here? He took a deep breath, it even smelled differently. There were other people living in the building. They had neighbors like normal people. He took out his phone, took a picture of the kitchen, and sent it to John with a short bubbly text about his first food on German ground and the apartment they were staying at.

“Miss Olga will arrive in a week. She will get the main bedroom, Dick.” 

“Sure,” Dick said. He thought they looked both roughly the same size anyway. “Can we have pizza and watch German television?” 

Alfred sighed. 

“Sure,” Bruce said easily. 

Dick beamed at him. 

~+~

The first week in Germany was a blur of restaurants and churches and stuff to see while you were in Berlin. Dick liked the mosque and the little he could see of the Russian embassy. He loved all the cakes and pastries and he sent pictures of everything to John via phone or e-mail. 

He did not see Amanda as much, but that was okay, because he got to spend a lot of time with Bruce and Bruce looked happy. Was happy in fact. 

Dick got used to it too fast. 

Before he knew it, it was time for Bruce and Alfred to head back to Gotham. They would meet Miss Olga at the airport and Dick would drive back to the apartment with her. 

~+~

Dick was clinging to Bruce and he knew it. 

“Say ‘hi’ to John for me,” he said as Miss Olga put her hand on his shoulder to make him let go. 

“Dick…” Bruce replied. 

Dick sighed, why, oh why did Bruce have to be so difficult? “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” he said and started to pull away. 

“We will see you soon, Master Dick. Enjoy your time with Miss Amanda,” Alfred said and Dick hugged him too. 

Dick stepped away as Bruce grabbed his bag. 

He took a deep breath and watched as Bruce and Alfred disappeared among the crowed. 

~+~

The second week Amanda’s parents invited him on a trip to the north coast of Germany. Dick has seen the ocean before, but not really like this. The North Sea was dark and stormy and it smelled faintly salty. 

Amanda looked beautiful in her swimsuit. He was not the only one who was looking at her constantly. He probably should have felt jealous, but she only had eyes for him, so he seriously did not care who wanted to get in his girlfriend’s pants. 

The beach house they rented on the island Sylt, looked small and cozy from the outside, but was really modern and cozy on the inside. Amanda’s mom liked to cook. It surprised Dick. She had always seemed so posh, but here she seemed like a mom. 

They had a lot of fresh fish. 

~+~

Dick was burying his toes in the sand and staring at the sea, changing and moving constantly. Amanda was holding his hand and not saying a thing. 

“I love it here,” Dick said eventually. “I liked Berlin, but I love it here.” 

“I wish we could just stay here for the rest of our lives,” she said and then laughed. “What would we even do?” 

“Make love and grow vegetables and have a housecat or two,” Dick answered. 

“I’d like that, Richard,” she said shyly. “All of it.” 

He turned to her then and kissed her, softly at first but it escalated fast. However, this was not the time or place for it. She clutched at his arms and he breathed her in. 

“Hey girlfriend, we should go back.” 

“Okay, boyfriend,” she replied, but didn’t move. They stayed like that for a while longer. 

~+~

Dick tried to call John at least once a week, but the time difference was really a problem and then John had stuff to do too on his end of the world and Dick was constantly somewhere. Seeing this, watching that. 

Visiting the circus! 

He was playing volleyball regularly with some of the kids on the island too while Amanda cheered him on or took the boat with her mom to the mainland for shopping trips. Big cities weren’t that far away after all. 

He and Amanda were rarely alone to do stuff and Dick was hesitant to jerk off with Amanda’s parents in the same house. It was a bit frustrating. 

Amanda kept stealing kisses here and there, but they only kissed for real when they were on the beach away from her parents. 

He let his hand sometimes wander to her breast and she let him, arched into it, and kissed him harder and he wanted to push her into the sand and lick her all over, but…sand. 

She laughed breathlessly into his mouth when he told her that and licked his neck before she got up and held out her hand. 

They got ice cream instead. It tasted different here, but many things did. 

~+~

Dick had the feeling they were working up to it slowly. Amanda seemed at times as desperate to have sex with him as Dick did. 

She would kiss him in the small garden behind the beach house when her parents were out for coffee and rub against him in a way that made him hard. 

“We need a plan, Richard,” she said one evening. Time was slowly running out. Already they were three weeks here. He wanted her to be the one. Badly. 

“Yeah,” he said. 

She kissed him again. 

~+~

In the end, it was just luck. They had stayed on the Island while her parents went to the mainland for a few hours. Maybe her parents knew, maybe they liked Dick enough…Dick did not really want to think about it.   
He had not planned to do anything either, but one thing led to another as they were watching a movie on the TV. It was sunny and warm in the living room and her kisses were lazy at first, like her wandering hands. 

He let his slide under her t-shirt; she moaned and then glanced at the clock. “The ferry won’t be here for another three hours, Richard,” she said looking at him meaningfully. 

“Okay…your bedroom?”

“Yes,” she said and he let her sit up and grab his hand. 

~+~

He was nervous as hell when he touched her, because he knew that this time there was really nothing to stop them. She had condoms tucked away in her purse and he liked that she was prepared, but so was he. They giggled at each other and kissed gently before it became all heat and friction. Dick thought back to all the advice Miranda had given him and by the sounds Amanda made when he licked her neck and breasts and sucked gently on her nipples, he was doing all right. Her hands on him were unsteady, shaking and fluttery like she couldn’t decide what to do, or like she wanted to touch him everywhere at once. 

She traced his lips as he sucked her fingers into his mouth and found that he liked it. That he got hard thinking about sucking her and licking her and so he grinned at her and did just that. She gasped, moaned, and dug her fingers into his shoulders as he licked her open carefully and slowly. 

She breathed ‘Richard’ when she came, her legs clamping down, and then shaking and he kissed her thigh and then stomach. 

He wanted to be inside her badly, but he waited for Amanda to catch her breath and smile and hand him the condom. Her fingers were shaking, but his were too. 

She was slick, warm, and welcoming when he slid into her. He watched her face for discomfort, but there wasn’t any. He went slowly until she urged him on. 

It was over excessively fast, but she kissed his head and stroked his back as they lay there naked bathed in the afternoon sun. 

~+~

“Richard,” she said as Dick was painting mindless patterns on her stomach. She was beautiful and he wanted to kiss her all over. 

“Hmm?” 

“Have you done it before?” She asked. 

The answer should not have been tricky at all. It should have been a simple yes or no thing, but the honest thing to say would be not with a girl. He didn’t think it was the right thing to say after you’ve slept for the first time with the girl you were in love with. 

“I asked Miranda for pointers,” Dick confessed. 

She choked back a laugh. “What?” 

“I asked Miranda for pointers, because I wanted to make it good for you and had no clue how-” he looked at her as she touched his hand gently. “It was okay, right?” 

“It was perfect, Dick,” she said and bit her lip. “What did she say?” 

“Miranda?” 

“Yeah, what did she tell you?” Amanda asked. 

“That we should be respectful and talk to each other and use protection,” Dick answered. “And she told me that most girls liked to have their breast played with and their nipples licked or kissed or sucked and that it would always be a good idea to rub your clit gently and-” 

She pressed her hands to his mouth and he licked her palm. She moaned. “Stop talking.” She said. 

“You like it when I do…” he realized. 

She blushed prettily and he had to kiss her. “What do you like?” She asked. 

“You,” he answered. 

She laughed and kissed him again and he loved feeling all of her naked skin against his naked skin.   
“For real, Richard,” she said. 

“Uhm…it’s weird, but water,” he shrugged. 

“What?” 

“Showers, baths, um…being with someone that way. The pool.” 

“Probably because you jerked off a lot in the shower. I hear boys tend to do that,” she replied. 

“We do,” he said grinning at her. 

“We can…I mean in the shower. I could…” she blushed licking her lips. 

“Oh,” Dick’s mind flashed to her on her knees and his cock took interest again. “You don’t have to.” 

“You licked me,” she said and blushed again. 

“Did you like it?” Dick thought she did. She had moaned as he had licked her and she had tugged at his hair, but there was really only one way to be sure.

“Yeah, I liked it a lot,” Amanda, answered. “I think you will like it too. And I want to do it,” she added. 

“Okay,” Dick said and kissed her again, because she was the best girlfriend a boy could have and he would miss her so fucking much. 

~+~ 

Saturday, Dick, got a call from John and it was only eleven o’clock in the morning. 

“Guess what?” John asked. 

“You can’t sleep?” Dick grinned. 

“That too, but I am in Bremen right now.” 

Dick stared at the phone. “You are here in Germany. In Bremen, at the airport?” 

“Yes, I’m going to take the train and then the ferry-”

“I’ll take the ferry and meet you at the mainland!” Dick cut in excited, because it would be faster.

“Okay, can you pick me up at the train station?” John asked. 

“Yes, John. Does your phone work here?” Dick asked, because he didn’t recognize the number on the display. 

“No. Didn’t think about that before…but I guess, I’ll be hard to miss, Dick.” 

“Just wait at the bookstore,” Dick said. 

“What bookstore?” 

“If there is one thing I learned here, it is that there is always one bookstore at the train station. You can’t miss it, John.” 

“What does books mean in German? Just in case.”

“Bücher,” Dick said and then spelled it out for John. 

“Okay, I’ll wait for you at the bookstore then.” 

“See you soon, John!” Dick replied and felt all bubbly and happy as he hung up the phone. 

He grinned at Amanda and then at her parents and told them the news. 

~+~

Arrangements were made for John to stay in a room on the island. Not at the beach house, because it was full already, but Dick would take everything he could and Amanda’s parents offered to pay for the extra room, so John was not complaining. He was grateful. He told them that the first night at dinner. John was lively and looked happy, but also exhausted. The flight had taken it out of him and then hours on a train and the ferry.   
Dick offered to walk him to the rented room and John took him up on it. Amanda kissed his cheek, but stayed behind. 

Dick grabbed his hand as soon as they were out of the door. John grinned down at him. 

“Bruce didn’t say you would come!” Dick said. 

“Well, maybe he wanted it to be a surprise!” John replied, squeezing Dick’s hand and then he stopped walking, turned to Dick, and hugged the living hell out of him. “I missed you so fucking much, kiddo!” 

Dick hugged back just as hard. “I missed you too,” he said softly. He felt a bit guilty, because he had had fun here. All the new places, people, and being with Amanda that way while John had been stuck in the same old place with the same old people. “I should have called more,” he admitted against John’s neck. 

“Nah, it’s fine. I think I have 300 pictures of stuff on my laptop you sent me, Dick. I know you didn’t forget me.” 

“I could never,” Dick said fiercely. John kissed his cheek. “You should come over for breakfast tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to impose-”

“Nonsense, John. Mister Brier’s grandfather was a police-officer in Chicago,” Dick said. “He thinks what you want to do is brave and good and all that. We are proud of you and Lucas,” he added. 

“Okay…I hear Germany has a lot of different rolls to choose from,” John teased. 

“You have no freaking idea!” 

~+~

Dick took John to the mainland on Monday and they stayed there for three days, visiting Bremen, Oldenburg, and Hamburg. Dick was an expert on the train thing by now. 

“You’re getting really good at this,” John said as they sat down in a small café and Dick ordered them tea and food. 

“Nah, I can only order something to eat and tea. Oh, my god, John. They have so many different kinds of tea here. I bought like ten tins for Alfred alone!” He had also bought one that smelled like peaches for himself, because it reminded him of Amanda. 

“You really are a circus brat. At home everywhere in the world-”

“As long as they have running water…” Dick joked. 

John smiled. It made Dick feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It was similar to how he felt when he was with Amanda. Their food arrived and John made funny, happy sounds as he ate it. “This is really good.”

“I know, right? Wait till you try the cakes!”

John laughed. “Where do you put all the sugar and fat you’re eating?” 

Dick shrugged. “Still growing, and I go swimming and play volleyball with the other kids on the island.”

“You love it here,” John said. 

“Yeah…not here in the city, but on the island, yes. I do love it there,” Dick admitted. “But I would miss you and Bruce too much to stay here forever,” he added with a grin. 

John nodded. 

~+~

For the rest of John’s visit, they stayed mostly on the island, playing around, and swimming, having late dinners and midnight snacks on the beach or in the garden. John and Amanda were getting along very well and not for the first time Dick wondered how it could be, how it could work to be with two people. To love two people like his dad had so obviously done. Like Bruce had. 

~+~

“Two weeks,” Dick said as they were packing their stuff, “Aren’t enough.” 

“Well, you will be home next month as school will start then. So we`ll see each other soon,” John replied. John was coming with them back to Berlin for the last two days of his visit and would fly back from there. 

“At least we can have a Döner at my favorite place and I can show you the apartment Bruce owns. Misses Müller from downstairs grows tomatoes on her balcony,” Dick rambled on. 

“You have a favorite Döner place already. What is Döner?”

“Kebab,” Dick answered. “But it tastes different here. I like it with hot chili sauce and yoghurt.” 

John smiled. “I’ll take it the way you like it then.” 

“It’s awesome, John. I promise.” 

~+~

Dick hailed a taxi at the airport after he hugged and kissed everyone goodbye, but especially Amanda. She was waving as she got into the car that was waiting for the Briers. Dick missed her already. John bumped his shoulder and slung an arm around him. 

“You’ll see her soon,” he said softly. 

Dick nodded, leaning against him and then gave the driver the address. 

Miss Olga was there to greet them with good Russian food and cookies. She hugged John tightly and told him he looked too thin. 

Dick snorted. 

She made a bed up on the couch for John, knowing that John would not be sleeping on it. He crawled into Dick’s bed as soon as it was safe to do so. 

It wasn’t late at all, but Dick felt exhausted from the journey back. He snuggled into John’s solid warmth and kissed his neck. 

“I slept with Amanda,” he whispered, because it was kind of a secret. 

“I think it’s safe to say that you liked it and that she liked it,” John whispered back. 

“Yeah,” Dick replied. “We did it more than once and…”

“What is it?” John coaxed gently. 

“Is it weird, I mean I know it’s kinda weird, but I really like it when we do it under the shower. Or…kissing in the pool really turns me on,” Dick sighed. 

“There is nothing weird about that. Different things for different people and I bet Amanda has a few things she likes better than others too.” 

“Yeah…she likes when I talk to her,” Dick confessed. He had wanted to talk about it with someone who wasn’t Amanda for some time now, but it wasn’t something he thought should be done over the phone. “What do you like?”

 

“I like water too,” John said. “And with Lucas…he liked it a bit rough.”

 

“Did it turn you on?” Dick asked, thinking about it. How would it feel to be slammed against a wall and manhandled? Tied up? “Toys?” he asked. It just slipped out. 

John laughed a bit nervously. “Never gonna let me live that one down, hmm?” 

“I’m curious, John. I don’t judge.” And he was curious about it too. 

 

"Sometimes. Lucas was into it sometimes..." 

"But-" Dick said. 

 

"It feels different than a real cock," John tried to explain. "Maybe you're a bit too young for this, maybe sex with Amanda is too new and fresh and exciting and you should hold on to that. You can experiment with other people later in life." 

"Is it the vibration?" Dick wondered, because he could not let it go for some reason. 

 

John groaned. "Yes and the fact that he could blow me while he was also filled up." 

“So he liked oral sex?”

“Yeah,” John said. “Most guys do.” 

“No, I mean...doing it?” He asked and could feel his cheeks color. 

“A lot of people do, in fact. Don't worry about it Dick, as long as she likes it and you like it, you're golden.” 

“Okay,” Dick said. He couldn't stop wondering about it until he fell asleep. 

~+~

John's last day in Germany was a blur. Dick showed him everything he could cram into one day and the weather was awesome and they took a million photos. 

Dick just knew that he would miss John after the visit even more. 

He was sure John was feeling the same way. 

“I am happy for you and I have shit to do back home, but I will miss you so fucking much and I'm glad you will be home in a few weeks,” he said as they were enjoying their last day on the couch in front of the TV. It was weird watching James Bond without a British accent, but somehow the German voice fit the actor just fine. 

“Same here,” Dick said. “I mean I am missing Amanda already, but this isn't my home. Bruce isn't here and Alfred isn't here and you aren't here either, I mean...you know.” 

John grinned and licked his neck playfully. Dick pretended to be offended. 

“I know,” he replied. “Can't wait to pick you up at the airport on American ground. Where you belong, kiddo.” 

“I expect a sign and Alfred's cookies, or at least the expensive chocolate,” Dick said. 

“I will make it with love and glitter,” John promised and kissed his head. 

Dick hummed in content. 

~+~

Three days before the flight home was scheduled Dick realized that Miss Olga was not packing and that she didn't tell Dick to pack either. He found that shifty. He called the manor. 

“Master Dick!” Alfred said his voice warm. 

Dick's heart ached. He had pretty much said his goodbyes to Amanda and they had made love in the bathtub, which was kinda hot and a challenge yesterday. They promised to try a long-distance relationship, because neither of them was ready to let go yet. 

“Hey, Alfred, I need to talk to Bruce, is he home?” 

“I’m afraid not, Master Dick, but he will be in Germany tomorrow morning,” Alfred answered. 

“He's coming to get me?” Dick asked, disbelief coloring his voice. 

“No, he isn't Master Dick,” Alfred replied. 

Alfred was hiding something, but he would not lie to Dick. Dick just had to ask the right question.   
“Is he going to stay here? For a while?” 

“No, he isn't. He will attempt a business meeting in Berlin tomorrow, but-”

“That is not why he is coming. He is coming because of me,” Dick said his mind racing. Why would Bruce come if it weren’t to pick him up? Why would Bruce make the trip? Why, think, Dick willed himself. Then it came to him. “He doesn't want me to come back,” he said, rather tonelessly. 

“I am so sorry, Master Dick,” Alfred replied. 

“He's leaving me here? In Berlin?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, Master Dick.” 

“For how long?” Dick asked. 

“He didn't tell me, but he made arrangements for a school, Master Dick.” 

At least half a year then, Dick thought and balled his free hand to a fist. “Does John know?” 

“No. Master John hasn't been back at the manor since he came back from Germany,” Alfred answered. 

“Thank you Alfred.” 

“I am really sorry, Master Dick,” Alfred said again. 

“I know.” He needed to call John. He needed to- he turned around as he heard Miss Olga approach. “You knew!” He was so angry he slapped her hand away as she reached for him. “I don't want to talk to you!” He yelled and went to his room. Once there he called John, but only got his voicemail. Reasonably as it was ass o'clock in Gotham and he had really be lucky that Alfred stayed up really late. 

~+~

As soon as Bruce stepped into the apartment, Dick knew that there was no way to talk him out of it, but he tried anyway. He was still so fucking angry at Bruce, because this was their last fight all over again, except that Dick couldn't leave! He was stranded here. 

“Dick, I thought you would be happy. Amanda-” 

“Don't you dare bullshit me!” Dick exploded and got behind the couch, so there was some sort of solid barrier between them. “You're leaving me here for your own twisted reasons. Probably has something to do with John. Because everything you do that hurts me has to do with your feelings for John!” It hurt that Bruce would do this to him so he could get rid of John. He was a grown man for fuck's sake. He should man up to his desires. 

“This has nothing to do with John, Dick,” Bruce said calmly. 

“I told you to not bullshit me, Bruce!” 

Bruce glanced out of the window briefly and then back at Dick. “I think it will be good for you to be apart for a while.” 

“How long?” Dick demanded. 

“A year for starters,” Bruce said. 

“That's messed up!” 

“You two are too close. Too close for friends and too close for brothers-”

“Are you jealous? Or afraid?” 

“Don't be ridiculous, Dick,” Bruce said. 

“Is it because I touched his cock and you don't have the guts to do it?” Dick hissed and there it was again, this thing: how he got whenever he argued with Bruce about sex. 

“Dick!” 

“Is it because you think he could seduce me? I have news for you, if it's about me having sex,” he took a breath and looked Bruce in the eyes. “I slept with Amanda. I have sex with her on a regular basis in fact and I love to make her come, Bruce and I liked to make John come. Seems I am like my dad when it comes to this. I just like to seduce people! It is all on me. It's my entire fault, so stop blaming John for it.” 

“Are you trying to shock me with this?” 

“No. I am trying to make you understand who I am. That I'm not a kid anymore. I am fifteen Bruce. I have sex, I like girls and boys, and you can't just leave me in Germany for my own fucking good!” 

“The decision has been made and it's final,” Bruce said. 

“Did you make it before or after John came to visit me?” 

“What does it matter?” 

“It matters to me, Bruce!” 

“After,” Bruce said. 

Dick knew it of course. “And because he dared to oppose you, you make us suffer. You are such an asshole, Bruce.” 

“Dick! Language.” 

“No, I don't fucking care, because you're dumping me in a foreign country with a Russian woman and I can't do anything about it, because I have no money and no parents who would stand up for me and my happiness!” He left the room and locked the door of his bedroom. 

~+~

He did not speak to Bruce the whole three days he was there; he barely left the room and only talked to Amanda or John on the phone. John who was fucking seething and feeling guilty. It wasn't John's fault at all. It was all on Bruce. 

“I'm leaving now for the airport, Dick,” Bruce said through the closed door.

Dick kept silent. 

“I will come back in a few weeks to see how you settled in.” 

Dick kept his mouth shut, even if he wanted to tell Bruce it would be better to give that money to the orphans, because it would be wasted on a ticket here. Dick wasn't going to talk to him in a few weeks either. 

“Dick...you can come back for summer vacation,” Bruce said. 

Summer vacation? Was he fucking kidding? What about Christmas? Easter? His fucking birthday? John's? Dick threw a shoe at the door with all his might and refused to say a single fucking word. He wasn't going to talk to Bruce until he could come home again, he vowed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Bruce Interlude, written by Ischa.

**Bruce Interlude: Two**

Bruce felt exhausted. Dick wasn’t picking up his phone and every time he rang at the apartment in Berlin, he only got Miss Olga and she told him Dick didn’t want to talk to him, he wouldn’t even listen. Bruce knew that Alfred was able to talk to Dick. He and Miss Olga were the only sources he had to find out how Dick was doing.

Alfred, refused to cook him his favorites. He thought he was being paranoid at first, but after three months he knew that this was Alfred’s way of showing him how much he disapproved.

There wasn’t even Gypsy Magic in the freezer anymore and when Bruce asked about it, Alfred had said that Gypsy Magic was for family, wouldn’t he agree? Bruce was a bachelor now. All alone, he clearly didn’t need it. He had that look, that British butler look that was hard to argue with. Bruce didn’t even try.

On top of that, John was at the manor every freaking day. He was working out in the gym or swimming, or joking with Alfred in the kitchen. He was there, present all the time. Bruce felt haunted in his own house.

He spent more time at the office and started to take people up on dinner offers and parties, even when he hated social events like these.

~+~

Miranda was giving him looks.

“You are troubled,” she said, over dinner one evening.

“I thought I could hide it better,” Bruce replied.

“I know you,” she said.

Bruce wondered if there really was another person who knew him except Alfred. Not even Dick knew everything about him. “It’s Dick,” he said. “He doesn’t want to talk to me. I thought he would break down eventually, but he’s like his mother in that regard. He is stubborn and fierce and mean-” he stopped, took a breath. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“There is nothing you need to be sorry about. Of course you’re concerned about him and you worry if you made the right decision by sending him away for a year.”

Bruce had the feeling, she didn’t agree with him either on that matter. It had been a rather harsh and selfish move, he could admit it to himself.

“He and John are just too close.”

She put her hand on his. Her fingers were small and felt soft. He liked her, but he wasn’t in love with her. Not like he had been with Rachel when he was barely a teenager, not like he had been in love with Mary and Jon. He was pretty sure she knew that too. Maybe, maybe she needed someone to hold on to, too.

“Dick is in love with Amanda and John…” she trailed off.

“Is in love with me,” Bruce finished the sentence.

She nodded. It didn’t surprise Bruce in the slightest that she knew about John’s feeling for him. She probably knew that he was in lust with John too. Maybe even more than just lust and desire.

“Yes,” she said. “He is in love with you. Stupidly and deeply.” She squeezed his hand and then pulled hers away. He had the feeling they were having their own kind of break-up talk right now. It figured that it was over a French dessert in a posh, but quiet restaurant.

“Miranda,” he said.

“It’s okay. I needed someone when I met you; you needed someone when you met me. It doesn’t mean we have to continue this like it is. The wonderful thing about relationships is that they change and evolve, and sometimes they don’t,” she smiled at him and she was so beautiful it hurt to look at her.

“Dick always said you were a good person,” Bruce replied.

“I try,” she said.

~+~

Bruce wasn’t relieved when he came home. He maybe should have been, but he wasn’t. With Miranda gone, there was really nothing to distract him from John. Half-naked in the pool, half-naked and sweaty in the gym. Laughing in the kitchen. Glaring or smirking at him when their paths crossed in the hallway.

It was maddening.

Sometimes when it got too much, he would go down to the cave and play that video of John again and jerk off to it, biting back moans that sounded suspiciously like John’s name.

When he watched that video it was hard not to feel lust and desire for the man John was becoming, but when he watched John in the gym or heard him talking with Alfred in the kitchen it was harder and harder to tell himself it was only lust he was feeling for John. John was a gentle, caring, and fierce young man. Smart too and brave.

He had gotten up in Bruce’s face more than once. He stood up for the things he believed in. He kissed Bruce when he had only been seventeen.

Bruce had no illusions, really, that he was falling for John too.

It had been easier when John had been a teenager. He would never have touched John back then, even if John had been beautiful then too. Now that John was nearly twenty-one, Bruce had no real excuse to torture John and himself like this. Bruce was sure John wouldn’t give up on him as long as he was alive.

It was an equally scary and comforting thought.

He shut the computer off and went upstairs. He was sure Alfred had dinner ready. He would try to call Dick again, even if he hadn’t much hope Dick would talk to him. Miss Olga had told him that Dick would only ever talk to him again on American soil.

Bruce believed that in a heartbeat.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter and contains the zero chapter, going full circle and completing the main story arc.

**twenty-three**

John groaned, reaching for the phone. “What?” He grunted, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to see the time. 

“JOHN!” 

“Oh, hey, kiddo.” He smiled, not expecting to hear from Dick. “Got your flight info for me? I made you that sign with lots of glitter.” There was only silence on the other end of the line and that wasn’t exactly the response he was expecting. John had an uneasy feeling about it. “Dick?”

“I’m not coming home!” 

John blinked, suddenly wide-awake. “What do you mean you’re not coming home?” 

“Bruce decided…” Dick began but John tuned him out, unable to believe that Wayne would do something like this. Sending Dick away for the summer was one thing, but to do this to him now? 

“How long?” He cut in, and Dick may have already mentioned it, but John couldn’t focus on this. 

“A whole year, to start-” 

“To start? Is he fucking insane? Of course, he is… I’m going to yell at him. This is unacceptable.” He paused to take a breath and reflect on whom this was affecting the most. “Are you okay?”

There was another pregnant pause and John’s heart ached even more. “I’ve never been so mad,” he confessed. “Even before… this was way worse! I don’t even know what to do anymore, John. I’m never speaking to him again.”

John sighed, hating that Dick was so far away from him. “I’ll always be a phone call away and I’m going to talk to Wayne and see if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thanks… I miss you.”

“I miss you too, kiddo.” John tried to reassure him and he wished that he could wrap his arms around Dick and make him feel safe and sound… he had a sinking feeling that he was to blame for this. “Uh, when did Wayne decide this?”

“After your trip-”

“Fucking, Wayne.” He growled, cutting him off. “I gotta go, Dick. Talk to you, later okay?” John didn’t wait for a response and hung up. He was seething with rage and he stormed over to the manor.

John realized that in his rush he’d forgotten the key and banged on the door until Alfred had answered it. He knew he must have looked like a mess but Alfred just simply opened his arms for him and John took the offered hug. 

“I see you have heard the news, Master John.” Alfred stated, his voice soft, and John could almost hear the apology that he would never hear from Wayne’s lips.

“What the fuck is he thinking?” John questioned… he looked over Alfred’s shoulder. “Is he even here?”

“Master Bruce isn’t slated to return until tomorrow morning,” Alfred squeezed John’s arm as he pulled back. “And I must say, Master John, your fashion statement is rather alarming.” 

John’s eyes widened as he glanced down at his clothes… “Oh.” He was so angry, that he didn’t even realize he was still in his pj pants, with no shirt, or shoes. “Just great.”

“Let’s remedy the situation and get some more rest,” Alfred began as he ushered John in and to Dick’s room. “Do try to sleep; nothing can be changed until Master Bruce returns.”

John nodded, shuffling into the room, his anger deflating as he curled up on Dick’s bed. He glanced over at the mural and he couldn’t help but wonder where that Bruce was… the playful smile and loving eyes. John was sure that Mary and Jon wouldn’t agree to how he was raising their child. 

 

~+~

John woke up with a start, forgetting shortly where he was. He felt a dark presence and he knew that he wasn’t alone, he glanced over to see Wayne standing in the corner, his gaze lingering over the mural. “They wouldn’t approve of this,” John stated as he sat up. 

“There are things you don’t know.” 

“That’s not a fucking answer. This is between us and you keep punishing Dick for what you refuse to acknowledge.” John got to his feet, crossing over to him. “This is fucking bullshit. You sent Dick away for the summer, fine. However, the whole year? Gotham is his home.”

“You two are too close. Too close for friends and too close for brothers-”

“Whatever you have made up in your head is wrong, we may be close, but I’m in fucking love with you, not Dick.” He cut in, glaring at him as his heart raced. 

Wayne’s jaw tensed and he crossed his arms, not saying a word.

“If you think this means I’m going to back down, you’re fucking mistaken, again.” John continued, getting up in his face and everything in John’s body screamed for him to kiss Wayne. 

Wayne’s lips parted, taking a step closer. He was trying to be intimidating, but it was more erotic than anything else was. “You’re not welcome here.”

“I don’t fucking care, cause Alfred wants me here and Dick does too… and deep down you don’t want me to go either.” He stated, tugging on Wayne’s tie and bringing him closer to him. The lust was unmistakable in Wayne’s eyes and John ached to kiss him… But he refrained, his lips ghosting over Wayne’s before he pulled away. “Fuck you.” 

John turned on his heels, storming out of the room and he made it to the front door when Alfred stopped him. “Master John.” 

“I don’t know how you do it,” John groaned. “He’s so stubborn… he must really hate me if he doesn’t want to-” he shook his head. “This is a fucking mess.” 

Alfred smiled sadly, “There are things still left unsaid, he’s put a very thick armor around his heart.” 

John sighed, rubbing his neck. “Do you think I should just give up?”

“Never give up on your dream, Master John. Even I can see that you have always meant to be in this family.” 

John inhaled sharply, tears springing to his eyes. “Thanks.” He brushed at his eyes, “I love him, Alfred… I don’t know what else to do.” 

Suddenly there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Use your key well.” 

John laughed, nodding his head. “Oh, I will.” 

 

~+~

Months passed by slowly, John immersed himself in his schoolwork, and he even enrolled in a Karate class to help further his hand-to-hand combat. John excelled in his work, becoming the top of his class at the police academy. It felt so good to put the uniform on for the first time. He had worked so hard for this. 

He spent a lot of time at St. Swithin’s, coaching the boys and doing everything he could to keep his mind off the fact that his best friend was still in Germany. They tried to talk at least once a week, but they were both so busy with school and other activities.

There wasn’t a day that didn’t pass by that he wasn’t at the manor. He made sure that Wayne saw him as much as he could make it possible… it was torturous, but he wanted Wayne to be just as miserable as the rest of them. 

“Dick!” He grinned as he picked up the phone. “Just one more week! Are you excited?” John knew Dick had to be, John knew he was ecstatic to see him.

“Nah!” Dick laughed, “I can’t wait to see you, I have presents too!”

John smiled, “Can’t wait.”

They had waited so long for this… he could survive another week. They talked for a few more minutes before Miss Olga dragged him away as she usually did. John briefly wondered if that was one of the things, Wayne made sure she’d do.

John hung up, but he was feeling restless so he headed to the manor. It always helped to work out on the equipment… he was stronger and had a body most guys would kill for. 

He was going through one of the routines he learned in his Karate class when he felt a heated gaze on his skin. He glanced over to see Wayne. “What are you doing?” He questioned, sounding almost amused. 

“A routine-” 

“It’s shit.”

John blinked, slightly surprised. “Like you can do better?” John immediately snapped back, but he knew Wayne could, he was fucking Batman after all. 

“Yes.” He stepped out on the mat and went through a routine that was fucking amazing and John could see Batman in every move he did. 

“Damn.” John was awestruck. “I don’t think I can do that.”

“It’s rather simple,” Wayne began as he started to break down the routine and John attempted to copy it.

Hours went by as Wayne taught him and it felt good, this closeness as they stepped into a teacher/student relationship. And when Wayne thought he was ready he gestured for them to spar. 

John’s heart skipped a beat, he was hot and horny and Wayne was fucking beautiful with a sheen of sweat covering his body as he moved effortlessly. They sparred until Wayne had him pinned to the mat and he couldn’t hold back anymore. He wrapped his arm around Wayne’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Wayne gripped John’s arms as he returned the kiss. It was a long, lingering kiss full of everything John’s ever craved and his body responded in full. He moaned against his lips and he wanted so much more. 

John shuddered as Wayne suddenly pulled away and left him without a second glance… John had pushed him even further. He knew he’d always push. John touched his lips; they were swollen and tingled as he licked them, still tasting Wayne on his lips. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he draped his arm over his eyes and stayed sprawled out on the mat until he willed his erection away. 

~+~

“Where’s Dick?” John questioned as he leaned against the doorframe. Dick had mentioned he’d be back today and John had wanted to see him, plus it gave him an excuse to swing by the manor. Wayne hadn’t called, but he should have expected that much.

John had pushed Wayne’s buttons until they were both breathing heavily, their bodies pressed against each other and John had finally claimed Wayne’s lips in a searing kiss.

That kiss had fueled every waking moment for the last few days and he ached for more... but Wayne refused to cross the line and he had pulled back almost immediately, telling John he had overstayed his welcome and had kicked him out.

It was fucking frustrating.

“He’s not due back until the end of the week,” Wayne replied from his desk, not even looking up at him.

“But-”

“Blake.” Wayne cut in.

John’s eyes widened and he glared at Wayne, “Oh, so now it’s fucking Blake? Do you think that changes what happened the other day?”

“Nothing happened.”

“Bullshit.” John snapped and he crossed over to him, banging his hands on the desk and forcing Wayne to look up.

Wayne’s gaze bore into him, the intensity alone threatened to bring John to his knees... but he wasn’t going to back down. John had wanted Wayne since the first time they had met and every night after that. Lucas had helped fan the flames, but he was still aching for Wayne's touch. “You should go.”

“Make me.”

Wayne’s eyes narrowed at the challenge and John wanted him to try, it would force Wayne to touch him. John wasn’t a naïve virgin and he could see the desire written all over Wayne’s face. It mirrored his own... and fuck it.

John practically flew over the desk, pulling Wayne into a kiss and moaned when their lips touched, igniting a spark of lust, desire... pure fucking need as John dug his fingers into Wayne’s shoulders and pressed their bodies together.

Wayne tensed slightly and John used it to his advantage, biting at Wayne’s lip and pushing Wayne back against the chair as he straddled him. Wayne’s hands were immediately on his thighs and John knew that Wayne could force him off easily but this time he didn’t… and for just a split second everything was hanging in the balance and John prayed to the fucking Batman that Wayne would give in.

John didn’t know why Wayne held back, John knew he was young… but age wasn’t everything and this just felt so right. John knew he came on strongly, but it was the only way that Wayne would even take notice.

John whimpered, rocking against him as Wayne’s resolve broke and gave in to whatever the fuck this was. Wayne returned the kiss with equal fever and John responded.

The chair creaked as they moved. John’s hands sought out and tugged at Wayne’s suit, groaning when his fingers managed to touch his skin. He shuddered when he felt a jagged scar under his fingertips and it validated his suspicious even more. Bruce, fucking, Wayne was the Batman.

“Bruce,” John moaned against his lips as Wayne’s hand wrapped around John’s cock and he nearly came from the heat of his touch. “Fuck, yes…” John dragged his fingers down Wayne’s chest and pushed his hand into Wayne’s pants, circling his hand around Wayne’s erection and stroking him.

John was in pure bliss, every cell in his body on the edge of ecstasy. He had always imagined Wayne’s strong calloused hands on him… the heat of his breath against his neck, his fingers bringing him closer and closer…

John shuddered against Wayne as his orgasm washed over him and spurred Wayne’s. John hummed against Wayne’s lips kissing him as he clung to this moment. John felt giddy, “Fuck that was awesome.”

Wayne snorted and John was afraid that he would pull away, but he didn’t. Wayne wrapped his arms around him and John felt so safe encompassed in his arms. This wasn’t what John had imagined as their first time, but he was hoping that this would be the first of many.

John smiled against Wayne’s lips, kissing him once more not wanting to part even if the wet sticky garments were becoming an itchy nuisance.

John jumped at the cough and he glanced over his shoulder to see Alfred… and where Alfred was Dick wasn’t far behind. Dick.

Fuck.

Dick knew that John had always loved Wayne… But they never really talked about this and now? John looked to Wayne and his heart dropped at the mask that altered Wayne’s features once more that were so open a moment before.

John scrambled off his lap, adjusting his jeans as best he could. “Hey, Al. Nice trip?”

“Not nearly as exciting as yours, I assume Master John.” Alfred commented. John’s face flushed and he had to look away.

“Where’s Dick?” Wayne questioned and John had a horrible feeling wash over him.

Alfred raised a brow. “I had assumed to find him here. Master Dick wanted to surprise you.”

Wayne tensed and got up, leaving the room without giving John another glance. It hurt that Wayne had so seemingly brushed him off and he suddenly felt jealous over Dick. He was family to Wayne and John was just… a friendly fuck?

John closed his eyes, trying to force back all the feelings that swarmed in his head. “Dick’s never gonna forgive me for this and Bruce...” he sighed, rubbing his face.

“Master Dick is many things, but he’s not one to never forgive his brother and friend. And as for Master Bruce you’ll have to give him time.”

John’s heart squeezed tight and he nodded. “This is so fucked up, Al. I don’t even know… ugh.”

Alfred gave him a sad smile and didn’t even scold him for his language. John wondered what Alfred had seen over the years and all the secrets he kept close.

John scrubbed at his face, he needed to find Dick and he needed Wayne with every fiber of his being. He was so fucking screwed.

~+~

After John composed himself a bit more and really thought about it, he knew exactly where Dick was. He rushed outside and found Dick stretched out on the grass, eyes closed. John tentatively sat down beside him. “Hey, kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid,” he grumbled as he sat up, refusing to look at John. 

“Dick,” he sighed, reaching out to him, but Dick twisted away, not letting John touch him.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were fucking him?” He questioned and John’s heart squeezed tight. 

“I wouldn’t have kept this from you… it was our first time, Dick.” John whispered and Dick seemed to relax a little. 

“Why in the office… like that?”

“Cause it was fucking hot and Bruce finally gave in and I greedily took it… I didn’t know you’d see us, kiddo.”

“I’m not a kid!” He cried, standing up and John was surprised at the outburst… Dick gestured at his chest and for the first time since he got back John really looked at him. Dick looked broader in the chest, more muscular than before, but he still had a slender acrobat’s body. 

“No, you’re not.” John confirmed and he noted the sadness in Dick`s eyes and it confused John. “You look so much like your dad.”

Dick sighed, running his fingers through his hair frustrated. 

John stood, pulling him into his arms and hugged him. He realized it was one of the few times he had initiated an embrace… it had always been Dick. John knew something was wrong, but he wasn’t sure what it was. “It’s so good to see you, I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you so much,” Dick whispered. “You have no idea.” 

John smiled, “Not sure about that.” He pressed a kiss to his brow, noticing how much taller Dick had gotten since he last saw him… he was growing up into a good looking man. “I don’t know what’s gonna happen between me and Bruce.”

Dick paused as he ducked his head and pulled away. “Are you happy?”

“Kinda,” John answered honestly. “There’s just so much uncertainty. He totally freaked out when he realized you saw us, I’m scared he’s going to pull away and we’ve barely begun… god, I feel like we’ve been doing this dance for years.” He sighed, glancing back toward the manor. “I know he’ll deny me if you’re against this.” John looked back at Dick, wondering if he was. “Are you?”

Dick suddenly looked unsure and he worried his lip. John knew that Dick had pushed him to forget about Wayne before, but John’s never been able to. “There’s really no one else for you?” 

“No,” John answered, confused at the sudden hurt in Dick’s eyes. “Dick?” 

“I just want you to be happy,” he insisted as he lunged at him, wrapping his arms around him in an all-encompassing hug and this was what John was used to and he hugged him back. 

“I have you in my life, Dick, and that makes me very happy.” John whispered, not letting go of him. “I’m so glad you’re home. You have to tell me everything.” 

Dick nodded, but it looked like he had something more to say. 

“Dick?” 

“I love you so much, always remember that… no matter what happens with Bruce.” Dick insisted as he squeezed his hand. 

“Love you too, kiddo.” John smiled and this time Dick returned a small smile. “So?”

Dick started talking a mile a minute, moving even faster as he tried to recreate the time they went to the Royal Opera house. John smiled at Wayne as they approached the manor. But Wayne did not return it… the mask was back on and it made him look so dark and imposing.

“John, I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to spend the rest of the day with Dick.” He stated with that no nonsense Batman voice that made him so hot. “It’s been a long day.”

John wanted to protest, but he didn’t want to make things worse. Dick nodded, throwing his arms around John. “Goodnight, kiddo.” He whispered into Dick’s ear even though it was not even close to that time.

“It’ll be okay,” Dick reassured him, tugging on John’s shirt. “Promise.” 

John believed him and nodded. “I hope so.” 

“Night,” Dick added as he pulled away and disappeared into the mansion and John had no choice but to go home. 

~+~

John yawned as he yanked the door open, he was half asleep and he wasn’t expecting anyone. Lucas had pretty much moved in with Dimitri, even if it was not official yet… and “Holy fucking, Batman.” John gasped as he recognized who it was and took a step back in complete shock. 

Bruce Wayne was at his front door. Bruce chuckled, raising a brow. “I’m no Batman.” 

Right. 

John dragged his hand through his hair, trying to look somewhat reasonable. “Wayne.” 

He nodded, glancing toward the parking lot and back to him. “Are you going to invite me in?”

John blinked. 

“John?”

“Why should I? You pretty much kicked me out this evening after we fucked in your office… I’m not some fucking kid you can-”

Wayne pulled him close, slamming their lips together in a brutal, but welcoming kiss. John practically melted against Wayne as Wayne pressed him back into the door. John breathed in sharply as they parted and he nodded, stumbling over his feet to open the door further and let him in. “Sorry, it’s a mess…” he began his heart racing, his breath hitching ever so slightly. It was the first time Wayne had ever initiated anything between them. It was a heady feeling and he felt like a giddy schoolgirl. 

Wayne simply smirked. “I should send Alfred over to straighten it out.”

John flushed and shook his head. “Nah, he’s already given me plenty of food and all the Gypsy Magic I could eat.” John paused, trying to focus back onto the fact that Wayne was here. “So?”

Wayne didn’t reply in the manner he should have, instead he backed John up against the wall and kissed him again… Wayne’s never been a man of words, it’s all been actions and fuck he couldn’t think when Wayne was kissing him like this. 

He assumed that this meant that Wayne and Dick had talked… that everything was going to be alright. He didn’t want to second guess this. This was a miracle and John so wasn’t going to turn him down.

“Am I dreaming?” John breathed as they parted and John clung to him, not willing to let go of this. 

Wayne laughed lightly and John suddenly realized how much he missed that sound. “No.”

John tugged on Wayne’s hand and led him back to his room. John should force Wayne to answer the million questions that were racing in his head, but he didn’t want to jinx what they were building. This was a dream come true. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” 

“I have an idea,” he smiled and once more pulled John against him and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you have enjoyed the journey thus far, this story has come to an end, but we have already started on the sequel that will be posted soon! We still have so much more to tell in this verse and the sequel will follow the events of the occupation. So keep an eye out for, Downfall.  
> <3  
> Icalynn and Ischa


End file.
